


Will You Hold Me As I Sleep?

by xviichapters



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Private School, a lot of side pairings - Freeform, all hail pledis' 95 line, this bout to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: “May we be remembered in the minds of men, in the souls of artists, in the hearts that beat with love.”In which the 95 line practically runs one of the most prestigious schools in the country and Joshua is a frightened, little omega with a bad past trying not to get too attached.





	1. Welcome, New Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> They're all 95 liners in real life but I changed their ages up a bit to make it clear who's the baby in the group (ie. Joshua).
> 
>  **21 years:** Jonghyun/JR; Dongho/Baekho  
>  **20 years:** Seungcheol/S.Coups; Minhyun  
>  **19 years:** Jeonghan; Minki/Ren  
>  **18 years:** Nayoung; Jisoo/Joshua  
>  Everyone else's age is at my own discretion ^-^
> 
> This school has a high school division and college division. High school ages are typically 15 to 18, and college is 18 to 21.
> 
> In this world under 21 is considered "minor" and the government is still obliged to take care of them.

Ren had known it was a bad idea from the moment his father, the Principal, suggested it to them a few months before the school year started, yet here he was anyway, standing in the driveway of their old but distinguished school, waiting to welcome the new exchange students as part of the welcoming committee from the Student Council. The term _'exchange students’_ was a bit of a stretch; the kids coming in – although all appropriately school-aged – weren’t exactly exchanging from anywhere but were instead here to experience the ‘school’ part of the life they never got to have.

All omegas go to school but omegas in the juvenile delinquent system don’t.

Being a privately-funded academy, the Board of Directors of the Alpha-Beta-Omega Coalition Institute demanded the students participate in a large scale charity project every year as a way of giving back to the community. It was done more out of necessity than in the actual spirit of volunteerism. Private institutes were rare in a government hell-bent on “equal opportunities for all”, and something only the rich could provide for their children. But the public schools were in a terrible state and – as much as they hated to admit it – the country needed it’s small but talented pool of well-educated, respectable elites, so ABOC-I was allowed to stand as long as they fulfilled a few obligations. That meant being strapped into doing ridiculous things like hosting omega delinquents for an entire school year.

Ren honestly wouldn’t have minded volunteering at orphanages or helping old people cross the street every other day, but _this?_ Ren had nothing against omegas, honestly. But having so many coming in all at once was sure to spark off the balance somehow. And Ren _liked_ the balance, especially since he stood above it all.

“Penny for your thoughts, brother?” Minhyun said, coming to stand beside the pixie-faced boy. Unlike Ren, Minhyun had been all in for the project, heart always so full of love that he gives a little bit to everyone he meets. With Minhyun’s vote the scale was tipped in favour of the project – three against from Nayoung, Jeonghan and Ren, bested by the four votes from Seungcheol, Minhyun, Dongho and Jonghyun – and it had gone on as planned. Agreement by the Student Council was of the utmost priority for the Principal but then again it was a small council and an even smaller majority. Curse Minhyun and his mothering ways.

“Nothing Minhyun,” Ren replied coolly. “Just freezing to death in this wonderful spring weather while waiting for a bunch of omegas to ruin the place, just like you.”

“Don’t be dramatic Ren.” Minhyun rolled his eyes, skilfully avoiding the second part of the younger boy’s comment. “It’s cold but not _that_ cold.”

“It’s 13 degrees.”

“See? Not cold at all.”

Ren narrowed his eyes, choosing instead to focus on the basket gripped between his brother’s fingers. “Are those _cookies?”_

“Yes, yes they are.”

“Why do you have cookies?”

Minhyun looked at him like he just asked why humans had two eyes. “It’s for the exchange students of course.”

“You’re _giving_ it to them?” Ren lunged for the basket but Minhyun sidestepped easily, avoiding the younger boy’s grasp. “You baked cookies and didn’t offer them to us, your own siblings, and now you’re giving it to _them_?”

“Yes Ren, it’s called being a good host, now stop it.” Minhyun held it over his head, much too high for Ren to reach but that didn’t stop the younger from trying anyway. Ren pouted, jumping for the treats. “But _I_ want the cookies, _I’m_ hungry.”

Minhyun rubbed his forehead with a sigh. “Honestly I don’t know who the youngest is anymore, you or Nayoung.”

“In terms of birth order Nayoung, obviously, but I’ll always be cuter than her.” Ren tried once more to jump for the cookies and fell flat on his face. As Minhyun laughed at his brother grumbling angrily on the ground a giant school bus rumbled in – if it could even be considered a school bus. For one, the windows were unnecessarily barred. Instead of friendly yellow paint, this bus was all black, fitted with shiny chrome plating and dark tinted windows that disclosed nothing about the people inside. It was probably bulletproof. It was much longer than a typical school bus too, clearly intended to transport many people at once.

“Jeez, do they have prisoners or omegas in there?” Ren murmured, which Minhyun knew actually meant, _do they really have to be treated like that?_

Despite how adamant he was being about the whole thing, Ren does have a heart. Minhyun shrugged the uneasy feeling away, determined to make the omegas feel welcomed at their school.

As the bus finally came to a stop the others from the welcoming committee stood back to give the new students some space. A thin man with a pointy face came down the steps first, holding onto an even thinner clipboard as black as the bus. He looked around at the students assembled in front of him. “Who’s in charge?”

Minhyun stepped forward, raising his hand. “I am, sir. I’m Minhyun.”

The man nodded. “Nice to meet you Minhyun.”

He ushered the boy over and started talking to him in hushed tones. The man pretended to flip through some papers and mark things off his clipboard but from the way his eyes flit between the bus, then the crowd, then the bus again, it was clear there was one particular message he was trying to impress onto Minhyun: _These kids are fragile, please take care of them, and do not hurt them more than they already have been._

It had been drilled into everyone plenty of times over the first few weeks of school – every assembly in fact and then reinforced again by their teachers and flyers so kindly handed out by Minhyun – but looking at the wide-eyed, fearful stares of the kids peeking out from the windows, it made everything that much more real.

These kids were plain _sad._

It was a well-known fact that omega delinquents weren’t actually delinquents at all; more like unwanted teenagers who had grown out of the foster system but were still too young to stand on their own two feet. So they get registered into the juvenile institutions along with the other troubled teenagers and were treated little better than criminals.

As an alpha neither Minhyun nor Ren could properly empathise because all alphas, ‘delinquents’ or not, were provided and cared for by the government. But then again as an alpha their sympathy ran stronger because alphas were meant to protect omegas and seeing some in such a state was worrying, to say the least.

The pointy-faced man eventually moved back into the bus and called the omegas out.

Everyone outside waited with bated breath as one by one, omegas ranging from fifteen to twenty years of age straggled down the steps. For the safety of the new omegas, most of the people on the committee were omegas too with the exception being Minhyun and Ren who were mandatory members of the Student Council. Each new student would be paired with a member of the committee to get them settled in for the year they would be spending here.

The new omegas gathered near the door, huddled amongst each other but they looked out at the faces of the students with curiosity and some, envy. They quickly sensed that most here were omegas just like them but different in every other way. Omegas who were loved and cared for, wearing clean uniforms and well-fed unlike they were.

Minhyun was suddenly unsure about having omegas on the committee after all. To save the situation he quickly cleared his throat, turning attention on him.

He smiled widely. “Hi guys I’m Minhyun!” There were a few murmurs of assent. “I’m part of the Students’ Council and head of the welcoming committee.” He gestured to Ren. “This is Ren, he’s a councillor too.” Ren waved. “There’ll be an assembly later for you guys to meet everyone but for now I’ll pair you up with your buddies who’ll be accompanying you during your stay here. They’ll show you around and help you settle in. I’ll call out the buddies first then you guys can come stand by them.”

Then he started listing out the names of each person with their pair.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” a smart-looking, bespectacled boy stepped out from the uniformed crowd, “Seo Myungho.” A scrawny boy with large doe-like eyes walked out from the crowd of new omegas and moved to stand next to his buddy.

“Bae Sungyeon,” a bright chubby-cheeked girl moved forward, “Kim Yewon.”

It went so on and so forth. There were only around twenty new students but with how some of them resisted moving away it took longer than it should to get everyone paired up. So many were terrified of leaving the safety of the big, familiar omega group.

“Choi Minki,” Ren glared at his older brother – he hated his given name, “Choi Hansol.”

Finally there was one boy left, scuffing his toe on the ground and refusing to look up. He held a guitar case in one hand and was wearing a giant sweater that went past his fingers and hips. His jeans were faded and worn and there were holes in his black backpack.

Minhyun went up to the boy with a warm smile. “Hong Jisoo?” he asked.

The boy looked up shyly. “Y-yeah. But call me Joshua.”

“It’s nice to meet you Joshua,” Minhyun held out his hand. “I’m Minhyun and I’ll be your buddy.”

Joshua shook it back weakly, refusing to meet the older in the eye. Minhyun didn’t falter. “Do you play guitar?”

“Yeah. I’m not very good, but I like it.” Joshua pulled his sleeve further down his hands, unconsciously exposing a little of his neck. Minhyun could already see how this would be a problem. The boy was _very_ pretty and being this shy would expose him to less than desirable attention. “I like music,” the boy in question admitted quietly.

“I like music too!” Minhyun enthused and Joshua finally looked up only to meet with the most open, sincere grin he’d ever seen. Was everyone here going to be this nice? Joshua made a mental note not to get too close to anyone. “If you ever want to jam or whatever just tell me and we can go write something.”

“I’m not really good with writing songs.”

“That’s okay we can steal some of Jihoon’s and make covers instead.”

“Jihoon?” The boy asked, unsure. He had pretty, cat-like eyes that were now open wide with the innocent question which Minhyun _knew_ would only get him in trouble. The taller boy just nodded. “Jihoon’s my friend. Well more Seungcheol’s than mine but we all hang out together. Seungcheol’s my… Hmm, I don’t know exactly how to describe it but he’s on the student council with me. Well, all my siblings are. Actually my siblings _are_ the council, except for Seungcheol. You know Ren right? His real name’s Minki but he hates it so we all call him Ren, he’s my younger brother.”

As Minhyun rambled on Joshua let his eyes roam around the place; tall stone walls creeping with ivy, rolling green fields in the back and a distinct _oldness_ about it that spoke of a long, distinguished history – so much like what he had once known and so different from what he knew now. _Definitely do not get too attached to this place_ , he reminded himself.

“Everyone’s heading up to the Great Hall for assembly,” Minhyun turned to his buddy. “We should go.”

 

As Minhyun led him after the now bigger group of omegas heading to the Great Hall, Joshua couldn’t help but twist around from time to time, craning his head all the way back once just to take in as much of the school as he could. If he thought it was beautiful from the outside, is was even more magnificent on the inside.

Tall stone columns rose to the ceiling lining the corridors and a small shelf furnished with a potted plant jutted out from each one. Their footsteps made a distinct _pat pat pat_ against the floor and at one point the corridor opened up into a huge entryway dominated by large stone stairs. Four stories above the ceiling was coloured glass dome, throwing shards of light across the floor.

“This place is a beautiful,” Joshua breathed before he could think to stop himself.

Minhyun just grinned. “I know.”

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter when Joshua and Minhyun finally got there. Most of the school already knew that the new students were coming today and those who didn’t know were quickly caught up. The new omegas were already there seated next to their buddies, looking nervous if not a little uncomfortable from all the stares they were getting. Minhyun and Ren had to leave their buddies to sit by each other while they went up on stage to be introduced as members of the student council. They sat in plastic chairs near the back of the stage where the rest of their siblings and Seungcheol were already seated. It seemed like a few of them were nursing headaches but all had been trained in the art of appearing calmer than they actually felt. The Principal was already at the podium, smiling warmly out to the audience but not saying anything. When he finally began his welcome address Minhyun turned to Seungcheol and Jeonghan who seemed to be having it worse.

“You guys okay?” he asked in concern.

“Yeah, just too many scents all at once,” Seungcheol grit through his teeth, “How are you not feeling it?”

Minhyun shrugged. “I guess I’ve already gotten used to it from being with them out there for a while. It’ll be gone in a few minutes.”

“It’s been thirty and I still feel like my skull’s being split in two,” Jeonghan mumbled. In response Seungcheol took his hand and the younger calmed a little. Being mates the two were able to share in each other’s pain but the keyword here was _share._ If Jeonghan felt a little relieved that meant Seungcheol was shouldering most of the burden. Minhyun shook his head at his younger brother. He was too spoiled for his own good.

 _Kinda like I am,_ Ren mused.

 _Yeah the two of you are literal princes,_ Minhyun replied before shutting the mind-link between them.

Soon it was their cue to go up to the front.

“Now,” the Principal began, “I’m pleased to introduce to you the finest students of ABOC Institute.” He flung an arm out dramatically, “Dongho and Nayoung, our Heads of Discipline.”

“Dong-ho, _Dong-ho!”_ the crowd cheered. Being captain of both the men’s track team and fencing team, Dongho was popular and a crowd favourite. “NAYOUNG!” A sudden cry came out from most of the girls. Not to be outdone, Nayoung was also captain of the _women’s_ track team and the only girl on the Students’ Council.

“Seungcheol and Jeonghan,” the Principal continued, “Heads of Events and Publicity.”

“Will there be a kissing booth this year!” someone shouted from the crowd. “Jeonghan you’re so hot!” At that Seungcheol pretended to push Jeonghan behind him and did the ‘ _I’m watching you’_ gesture to the crowd. It earned him a round of laughter. Aside from being the most intriguing pair on campus, they were also the school’s hottest couple.

“Minhyun and Ren, student well-being and communications,” Minhyun walked up to warm applause – everyone knew him for his kindness and free cookies – while Ren was hit with catcalls and raucous whistles. It was all in good fun of course; Ren took it in stride and in fact enjoyed the attention he was getting.

“And finally Jonghyun, Head of the Students’ Council.” The Principal beamed with pride as his first son walked up to tremendous applause. Everyone respected Jonghyun for his calm, quiet demeanour but also how he could be lame and dorky at the same time, and how he seemed to know exactly what people needed and when they needed it. It was almost a shame that ABOC-I would be seeing a good leader go when he graduates this year.

The Principal wrapped up the rest of his speech quickly and dismissed the students. Since it was a Friday afternoon, the students were free from class and it let the new omegas settle into the new school.

As people dispersed around him, Joshua sat quietly waiting for Minhyun, his eyes lingering on the mated pair, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Their actions made it clear enough that they were together – they had held their hands throughout the time on stage – so why did it feel like…?

“You okay there?” Minhyun asked, interrupting his chain of thoughts. “You kind of look a little pale.” Joshua nodded his head and tried to smile. It ended up looking like a grimace. “It’s nothing. There’s just never been this many alpha scents before.”

“That’s funny, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were complaining about almost the same thing,” Minhyun mused. Joshua gestured to the pair in question. “The two of them over there?”

“Yup, them.” Oddly enough the pair was looking around the room as if in search of something. “They usually can’t even smell omegas anymore because they’re mated but I guess there are just too many of you guys today.”

Joshua nodded but shot the two one last look. One of them – the dark-haired one with thick lashes – caught his gaze but Joshua quickly looked away. He started pulling on his sleeves the way he does when he gets nervous. “Can we go now? I wanna see the dorms.”

It was a partial lie but Minhyun bought it easily enough. “Of course, yeah,” the older boy started leading the way out, “I’m sure your new roommates are eager to meet you too.”

Joshua tried to tune in as Minhyun rambled on and pretended not to notice the pair of eyes bearing holes into the back of his neck, following him all the way out.

 

Joshua didn’t know what to expect when they were told that they would be sharing dorms with the other omegas in the school but he knew this wasn’t it.

He had thought it would be more like the endless rows of bunk beds back at the Facility – straight line after straight line and only a tiny shelf by each bed to call their own – except maybe there would be lesser beds to a room and a bit more space to walk around (it was a distinguished school after all). But he definitely wasn’t expecting a spacious room with four single beds scattered about, a little kitchenette for snacks and a bathroom attached.

“ _This_ is the room?” Joshua stood around mouth agape. Minhyun shifted uneasily. “I know it isn’t much, there wasn’t much space to begin with–”

“This is great!” Joshua exclaimed, flopping onto a bed.

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’s so big and there’s so much _light_!” Joshua looked up at Minhyun with shining eyes and the older boy didn’t have the heart to tell him that this was the typical size of one alpha’s dorm room.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said instead, bringing over what little of Joshua’s things there was and placed it next to the bed. “The omegas in this room said you could pick whichever bed you wanted so I guess this is yours now.”

Joshua’s eyes widened. “Wait, no, I didn’t want to assume anything–”

“Hello new friend!” A bright enthusiastic ball of light burst through the door, grinning at him and Joshua was momentarily blinded. “I’m Soonyoung and I’m in charge of this dorm room!” The boy looked to where Joshua was seated. “I’m guessing you picked this bed? Excellent choice! Now Seungkwan can finally stop complaining about how the sun wakes him up too early in the morning.”

“No I’m fine with any bed–” Joshua tried to explain but another boy was already bursting through the door, cutting him off,“I _don’t_ complain about that!”

“Liar! You always cry out and wake the rest of us up.” It was another omega, Jeon Wonwoo, that Joshua had seen earlier on the welcoming committee.

“Where’s your buddy?” Minhyun asked. Wonwoo shrugged, flopping onto the bed opposite Joshua’s. “Dunno. First thing I did was introduce him to Mingyu and the idiots imprinted. They’re probably off kissing somewhere.”

“Myungho’s not like that…” Joshua scrunched his nose at the visual. Myungho was proud, smart-mouthed and liked to fight. It seemed more likely that he would be yelling at his mate for imprinting on him than making out. Wonwoo smirked at him. “You don’t know how strong an imprinting is, do you?”

Joshua blushed immediately. “No. I’ve never seen one happen before either. It’s just us omegas in the facility.”

“Facility…?” Seungkwan asked uncertainly.

“The place we all stayed at. We did everything in there.”

The room was suddenly silent and nobody knew what to say. Joshua didn’t seem to notice it though and started pulling his guitar out, playing a soft tune. He looked up suddenly. “You guys don’t mind right? It helps me when I’m nervous.”

“No no go ahead!” Seungkwan was the first to respond. He grinned. “Play something I can sing to.”

“DON’T–” Soonyoung tried to warn but it was too late – Seungkwan was already belting out the lyrics to a popular song and Wonwoo quickly followed suit, Minhyun laughing at the way Soonyoung stood fuming at the both of them. He couldn’t resist for long though before the catchy melody got him too and was crooning at the top of his lungs with the rest of them. They made so much noise that Joshua was sure the Uppers could hear and he was suddenly engulfed by a bitter, suffocating fear – until he realized singing and laughing and happiness was _allowed_ here. He didn’t have to play in secret anymore, didn’t have to lie about where he’s been (at the top of the roof practicing his guitar) and for the first time in a long while, Joshua felt safe. He even forgot all the mental notes he had made.


	2. An Imprinting

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep. Not with the sheen of sweat sticking to his skin, the biting night air doing nothing to quell his pounding headache, and especially not with the image of those sparkling cat eyes waiting for him every time he closed his own. _Those eyes…_ Warm and brown, holding more sadness and fear than anyone should ever know. Seungcheol didn’t know how he could’ve seen all of that in the split second when their gaze met, but he did. And beyond that; the electrifying feeling that had coursed through him with just that one look, so similar to the time he and Jeonghan first met. The thought unsettled him.

He shifted uneasily in his bed, tearing his gaze away from the moon outside. His movements woke Jeonghan.

“Hey.” The younger boy turned over slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and perching his head on his hand. “Why are you awake?”

“Can’t sleep,” Seungcheol mumbled back.

Jeonghan grinned wryly. “That’s my line.” He tried to pull Seungcheol back down onto the mattress. “You sleep like a log.”

“Not tonight.” He was soft but Jeonghan heard it anyway and immediately sat up to face him, frowning in concern. He had heard the catch in Seungcheol’s voice too.

“Are you sick?” Jeonghan asked worriedly, hands flying all over his mate to check for his temperature. “Does anything hurt anywhere?”

“I’m fine Jeonghan.”

“Not by the look of all this sweat you’re not.” Jeonghan’s frown deepened. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s below ten outside and you’re sweating like its summer.”

“It’s really nothing,” Seungcheol repeated, swatting his mate’s hand away. To avoid further questioning he slid back under the covers and turned onto his side, back facing Jeonghan. He knew he was hurting Jeonghan this way but he also knew Jeonghan would understand he needed space. That was the thing about being mates for so long – neither of them had to explain a thing to the other. _Knowing_ had become as natural as _breathing,_ and every day Seungcheol was grateful to have found his soulmate so early in life. Seven years old in fact, in summer under a big tree – a summer that changed both their lives.

After a while a quiet settled over them. Seungcheol felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist then Jeonghan pressing his lips against the back of his neck. He snuggled back into the younger’s embrace instinctively. _Good night Cheollie,_ Jeonghan murmured through their mind link, _I love you._

The ‘ _I love you too’_ didn’t come as quickly as he wished it did but Jeonghan was already asleep. When Seungcheol closed his eyes all he saw was that omega’s staring back at him. Then his gaze started to wander down the slope of the omega’s nose, across his cheekbones, thin cheeks, soft lips, the corners curling up like a kitten’s, the lower lip jutting out just a bit into a slight pout, imagining now what it would feel like to bend down and run his tongue across their softness, have their lips brush against each other, sink his teeth into the crook of his neck…

Seungcheol’s eyes flew open.

Behind him Jeonghan grumbled a little at the sudden motion. Instantly Seungcheol felt terrible about having let his thoughts even go that far. He turned around and pulled Jeonghan close to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Jeonghan sighed in his sleep.

Tomorrow Seungcheol was going to talk to that omega and demand to know what the hell he had done to him.

 

The next day Minhyun appeared bright and early in front of Joshua’s dorm room, dressed smartly in his school uniform even though it was the weekend and he could wear whatever he wanted. Minhyun seemed to be just the type of person to do that however and it wasn’t Joshua’s place to question him anyway. Joshua, on the other hand, had woken up with a pounding headache and black spots in his vision that had him planning to cower under the covers for another few hours if not for Wonwoo shaking him awake, announcing their visitor. Seungkwan and Soonyoung were still sprawled across their respective beds, fast asleep.

Despite feeling terrible, Joshua got dressed quickly and tried to look pleased that his buddy was here. He reminded himself that Minhyun and the rest of ABOC-I was doing him and the other omegas a favour by hosting them – the least he could do was be a good guest and take a tour around the campus even if he was feeling sick.

 _Small sacrifice_ , Joshua thought.

The older boy brought him around the rest of the campus and tried to familiarize him with its basic layout. It wasn’t too large and it took approximately thirty minutes to cross from one end to the other at a snail’s pace, but Minhyun was like a tour guide, throwing out random information at random times which Joshua might have appreciated on any other occasion but not when his brain felt like it was going to split in two. Thankfully, Minhyun assured he would be by Joshua’s side for the first two weeks so he didn’t have to be afraid of getting lost.

“You know you do that a lot,” Minhyun noted suddenly, pointing to Joshua’s sleeves that had been pulled far beyond his knuckles. “I have nothing against it but you’re exposing a lot of neck right now.”

Joshua coloured instantly, scrambling to adjust his shirt back on properly. “I-I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I’m just not used to having so many alphas around so I–”

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Minhyun gave him a kind smile. “I’m mated too so how you act doesn’t faze me.”

“Y-you are?”

“Can’t you smell it on me?”

“Not really…”

Minhyun frowned. He and his mate hadn’t seen each other for a while now but he didn’t think it would be this bad. “Huh. Well thanks for reminding me then. With so many omegas around we should renew our marks soon.”

Minhyun was already striding forward, walking purposefully across the green fields away from the main building, and Joshua had to rush to keep up with his long legs.

“W-where are we going?”

“To the girls’ dormitories.” Minhyun whipped around, stopping just as suddenly as he had started. “The rules are simple: Boys can’t go into the girls’ dorms and vice versa. Within each dorm there’s Alpha, Beta and Omega sections. Alphas can’t go into either Beta or Omega sections, Betas can’t go into either Alpha or Omega sections, but Omegas _can_ go into any of two sections. Did you get that?”

“I… Guess so..?”

Minhyun grinned. “Great!” He strode forward again. “Betas used to be able to go into Alpha dorms but not since Jeonghan and Seungcheol turned out to be mates.”

“Wait, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are alpha and beta?”

“Yup! But Seungcheol’s the alpha, not Jeonghan.”

“That’s _possible?”_ Joshua gawked at the thought of it. Alphas and betas, by nature, were _perfect_ companions. Where alphas are bold, unpredictable and territorial, betas are quiet and steadfast, the steady voice of reason and reassurance. Most alphas can live without a beta, moving through life without ever finding the one true beta who had been born specifically to supplement where they lack, but very strong alphas sometimes rely on betas to keep their primal side in check. Betas were Alphas best friends, literally. The trusty sidekick. But _never_ were alphas and betas _mates_. It just wasn’t so.

Until now, apparently.

“I know, it’s hard to wrap your mind around right? They’re a weird couple. They’ve known each other since they were kids though so I guess you could say it was expected. Here we are!” Minhyun spun around again, whipping his arms wide in front of a set of double doors. “The girls’ dormitories.”

Jisoo looked down at himself then back up to Minhyun. “Last time I checked I’m a boy.”

Minhyun snickered. “Just because the rules are there doesn’t mean you have to follow them. Seungcheol sneaks into Jeonghan’s room all the time.”

“But-But you guys are in the student council!”

Minhyun blinked a couple of times. Then he started laughing.

“What’s so funny!”

Minhyun just ruffled his hair. “I would call you naïve but I know better than that.”

Joshua burned crimson at the words but didn’t say anything else. The older boy shrugged, twisting back around to open the doors. “You can stay out here if you want, I’ll only be twenty minutes tops. Then we can check out other spots on the grounds.”

“You owe me.”

“For what?”

“For shutting my mouth about this rule-breaking.”

Minhyun laughed again at the petulant boy, but there was a sliver of amusement in Joshua’s eyes. The boy was _too_ cute and it was a wonder that there weren’t any alphas lining up for his attention yet. Minhyun could tell they were going to be fast friends. With one last grin, Minhyun slipped between the doors.

 

The moment Minhyun disappeared into the girls' dormitories, his smile dropped. He could already visualize the tough time he was going to have when he finally came face to face with his mate. Minhyun knew he should be grateful, and he was, for a lot of things; he was grateful for his life here at the college, for being part of the Students’ Council and the Gwag family, for all the opportunities he had gotten just by being at the right place at the right time…

But was one more break too much to ask for?

He sighed tiredly as he climbed the stairs, already anticipating the argument he would have to put up for her roommates to even let him in. The Omega Sisters’ Celibacy. And not just _any_ celibacy; a celibacy that was very anti-alpha (or beta, for that matter) – very anti- _mates_. His other half couldn’t be a normal person with normal friends that teased them about what they did all night yesterday, who smiled whenever he came around, who didn’t curse his _existence_ every other day. (Minhyun swore he felt an unnatural pain in his side a few days ago, like someone had stuck a pin at that very spot into a voodoo doll that bore his semblance some miles away.) No. His mate had to be from some loony cult.

He pounded furiously on the door.

“Coming, coming!” an annoyed voice shouted at him through the wood. The smile on the girl’s face dropped the moment she saw Minhyun. She scowled instead. “Oh. It’s you.”

Minhyun faked a smile. “Yes, it’s me. Nice to see you too Kyungwon.”

“Who is it?” someone from inside called. Minhyun recognized it instantly. He almost hated how he felt better just by hearing her voice.

“It’s Minhyun!” Kyungwon called back. She assessed the tall specimen in front of her. “He’s got that I’m-not-actually-pleased-to-see-you-but-I’ll-just-play-nice-and-smile face on.”

Minhyun stopped trying right then.

“Don’t let him in!” she commanded but any effort at sounding stern was destroyed with the following cough. “He’s not,” _cough_ , “Allowed to see me like this!”

“Is she sick?” Minhyun demanded immediately, pushing past Kyungwon.

“Hey!” the girl stomped after him, “Yebin already said you’re not allowed in here!”

“I’m on the Students’ Council, I can do what I want.” Minhyun regretted saying that immediately. He hoped Yebin didn’t hear but it was too late. She greeted him with a sharp sneer. “Oh _there’s_ the pompous asshole who thinks he’s all that because he’s the principal’s son.”

“I’m your _mate_ ,” Minhyun reminded. Again, he regretted saying that but there was something about Yebin that made him say things he didn’t mean, made him do the complete opposite of what he intended to do, and it was driving him _mad._ Her eyes flashed with anger. “And it’s because of you, dear _mate_ , that I’m sick in bed!”

Minhyun narrowly avoided a sailing pillow to the head. Yebin sat huffing angrily on her bed, pillows assembled around her like a small army ready to attack Minhyun at a moment’s notice. Tissues boxes were piled on one bedside table and another held a variety of pills and cough medicine. At the foot of the bed was a metal wastebasket, presumably to toss all the used tissues into. She had missed by miles.

Instinctively, Minhyun started picking them up. “You shouldn’t leave these lying around like this. It’ll only make you sicker.”

“Oh so _now_ you care.”

Minhyun sighed, exasperated. “Of course I care! Stop making things so hard for me!”

“For you?!” Yebin cried indignantly. Thankfully, Kyungwon had made herself scarce. “I’m the one dying in bed here and _I’m_ making it hard for _you_?”

Minhyun didn’t know what came over him. One second he was standing by the bed, dutifully disposing all the used tissues into the bin, and the next he was _on_ the bed, straddling her hips and caging her in.

He leaned in close.

“Listen carefully,” he growled, “You’re sick because you refuse to touch me, to even look at me. You’re sick because you’re rejecting me and going against nature. A nature that states that _we are mates_ – we are supposed to touch, and kiss, and love. I can’t say its fine that you hate me because I sure as hell don’t hate you, but I can’t control how you feel. I can only make sure you're safe and healthy. But being too proud to admit when you’re wrong and getting yourself sick is where I draw the line, understand?”

Yebin nodded meekly. Minhyun had only held her arms but already he could feel her skin cooling down. The touch of a mate was nothing short of miraculous.

Minhyun bent down to pepper kisses across her neck. “I asked you whether you understand, Yebin?”

“I understand.” Her voice was weak but she was leaning into his touch just like how he knew she would – the way she should.

Minhyun sighed. “Please call me when you’re sick again next time, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise me.”

“I might just break it.”

He pulled away suddenly, forcing her to look at him. He couldn’t help but feel pleased when she whimpered unconsciously at the lost. “Promise me Yebin.”

“I promise.”

He leaned in to press their lips together. It started slow, like every other time, but soon became more desperate, almost needy as both knew that soon they would have to stop this and continue on as strangers, until weeks later someone will start to feel ill and they would repeat the tired cycle of push-and-pull, of pretending that they didn’t craved what they craved. Well, Yebin would pretend. Minhyun was just tired.

“Do you want to go first?” Minhyun panted against her throat, the school uniform already too stifling in their generated heat. He loosened his tie and didn’t see the way Yebin bit her lip at the sight.

“You promised I could go first last time,” she whined. Minhyun laughed at her neediness. “Okay, you go.”

She smiled happily and _god,_ Minhyun would _kill_ to see that smile more often.

It was maddening the effect she had on him.

Her teeth scraped down the side of his neck, tongue poking out slightly to taste the skin. She paused when she reached the curve between his shoulder and neck. There, just below the top skin, sat her mark; invisible to everyone else but pulsing comfortingly for Minhyun. She bit into it suddenly, eliciting a sharp moan from Minhyun. She smiled against his skin, kissing the red half-moon shapes there.

“Stop it,” Minhyun said breathlessly when she wouldn’t come back up, “It’s my turn.”

“Eager.”

“You taste like chocolates, of course I am.”

Yebin threw her head back laughing and in that same moment Minhyun had seized her shoulder between his teeth and bit down harshly. Yebin yelped in surprise. “A bit of a warning would’ve been nice.”

“You wouldn’t have let me.”

“I’m not _that_ mean.”

 _No, you’re not,_ Minhyun wanted to say but he didn’t have to because Yebin heard him anyway and gave him one last peck on the lips. They’re marks have been renewed.

 

True to his word twenty minutes later Minhyun was out of the girls’ dormitories with a strong heady scent of roses and an equally fierce underlying message of,  _“Don’t touch what’s mine.”_

It almost hurt to look at him now. Minhyun grinned at Joshua’s crinkled expression. “Can you smell it now?”

“Definitely. If you don’t mind I’ll keep a distance between us, at least for a while.”

Minhyun laughed. “Sure.”

They continued to tour the grounds, checked out other places like the dance studios and music room (which Joshua took special note of) and was pleasantly surprised to find he could eat in any of these rooms except for the library. Back in the Facility he could only eat in the canteen and only at specific times. When he told Minhyun that a funny expression had crossed the older boy’s face but it was quickly replaced with a smile and a joke. Joshua didn’t know what that was about but he didn’t really think to mind. The whole school was being nice about them being here and he was glad for a reprieve from the facility. The matron had said that if any of them were to meet a mate here at ABOC-I, then their mate and family would immediately be responsible for them and they could leave the Facility. The news had been exciting for some people – _leave the Facility_ – but Joshua wasn’t confident about finding his mate here. He wasn’t confident about finding a mate at all. Finding one’s soulmate was as much about being lucky as it was about Fate and Joshua had never been lucky. Neither was Fate usually on his side. He was just glad that he was one of the few who got a chance to study here at all.

By lunchtime Joshua’s headache had subsided but it all came back in a gushing roar as soon as Minhyun pushed him through the giant doors that led into an even bigger cafeteria. The noise hit him like a brick wall and Joshua had to take a full minute to comprehend what was in front of him. The cafeteria was built with one wall and half a roof gone such that part of the cafeteria was indoors and the rest spilled out onto a giant lawn. He realized this was where the rolling hills started; about a hundred meters away the flat green field inclined up gently into a slope.

Minhyun pulled him over to a table that seemed to sit on the border of the indoor/outdoor cafeteria. A bunch of people were already seated there and Joshua recognized most of them as part of the Students’ Council. A small boy with ashy brown hair was discussing something seriously with Dongho, but it was funny because Dongho seemed to be smiling. Ren was talking animatedly to a blonde-haired boy with tan skin, his buddy nowhere to be seen, while Nayoung and another girl he didn’t recognize listened on attentively, offering their own input once in a while. Almost everyone was an alpha and Joshua was suddenly intimidated. Then he spotted a familiar black head of hair at the very end of the table and his heart began beating too fast, the pounding in his head now included a ringing in his ears.

He started to pull on his sleeves but stopped when he remembered what Minhyun said. The said boy was already settled down turning to talk to the very person Joshua was intent on avoiding. He needed to get away.

“Joshua!” He turned to find a bunch of people waving at him from another table and with relief he realized it was his roommates. Yes, much safer to sit with them. He smiled as brightly as he could, waving back to tell them he would be right over.

He went over to Minhyun, carefully avoiding a certain someone’s gaze.

“Hey I think I’ll go sit with my roommates over there.” The pounding in his skull had turned into hammering. “There’s more space and I’ll be more comfortable there, anyway…”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Minhyun smiled kindly. “Eat well.”

Seungcheol, who had been watching this whole scene with something akin to jealousy building in his stomach, started to panic when Joshua moved away. “Hey wait–” He grabbed Joshua’s retreating hand and the room burst with senses.

“GROSS!” Dongho yelled and everyone cried out in agreement but neither alpha nor omega heard it. Joshua’s headache – which he now knew was the pressure of information trying to get in – subsided immediately as it all flowed freely into him, everything little thing about Seungcheol he had missed; how he got the cut on his knee, his first piercing, him and Jeonghan’s first kiss… and Joshua knew, from the way Seungcheol was gripping on to him that he was seeing every single terrible memory Joshua had endured and he couldn’t take the _pity_ he saw in the older boy’s eyes. So Joshua pulled his hand away, snapping it back like Seungcheol was fire that burnt him, and ran away.

Seungcheol felt hands holding him back before he even knew what was going on.

“Let go of me!” Seungcheol yelled, desperately trying to go after his new found omega. “Joshua wait!” He turned back to his friends and growled. “What the _FUCK,_ let me go!”

“No, Seungcheol,” Minhyun murmured.

“Why the fuck not! That’s my mate and I think he just rejected me!”

“ _Jeonghan’s_ your mate you idiot!” Ren hissed and Seungcheol stopped. Shameful as it was, the older boy had completely forgotten about his other half. “How do you think _he’ll_ feel if he hears about this?”

“He won’t be happy.”

“He might even hurt Joshua,” Nayoung said matter-of-factly. Seungcheol’s eyes whipped fearfully to the girl. She just shrugged. “You and I and everyone here knows how possessive he is of you Cheol-ah. That mark gets redder every time I see you.”

Dongho nodded. “And you smell of each other all the time too.”

Seungcheol visibly shrunk in on himself. He couldn’t bear it if anything happened to Joshua, not after everything he had seen, but at the same time he didn’t want Jeonghan to feel jealous – there was nothing to be jealous about; oddly enough it felt like he had enough room to love both of them, like his heart had doubled in capacity, not split in two.

“So the most logical thing right now is to find Jeonghan and explain it to him first,” Ren looked pointedly at him, “ _Before_ Jeonghan finds out and kills Joshua.”

Seungcheol’s face paled considerably. “Where is he?”

“The Science block.” Ren took a quick look around. “But you better be quick because it seems the news is already spreading.” Through mind links the information would spread in two minutes tops.

Seungcheol nodded grimly, but he was determined. He looked around at his friends and realized, “Where’s Minhyun?”

“He took off when Joshua did.”

Immediately, Seungcheol got angry. “I swear to god if he hurts him–”

“Get your head out of your ass Seungcheol.” For emphasis Nayoung flicked his forehead. “Someone has to protect your precious little omega just in case Jeonghan reaches there first, right?”

“I’ll die if anything happens to him.”

“Then go find Jeonghan before he kills _both_ of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because as much as I'd like to make everyone gay, real life just does not work that way and art imitates life and all that jazz.  
> Also, guess who's part of the Students' Council's group of friends ;)


	3. The Students' Council

As it turned out, Seungcheol did _not_ get to Jeonghan before the news reached him. In fact, Seungcheol was much too late. Jeonghan was already marching across campus towards the omega dorms intent on tearing a certain omega limb from limb when he met with the towering obstruction that was his third elder brother Minhyun.

“Get out of the way hyung,” Jeonghan gritted out, eyes fixated on the other obstruction behind him – the locked room door. Thankfully the designers had known something like this was bound to happen and had fashioned the omega doors from the strongest material available to prevent any alphas or betas from forcing their way inside. But then again, they had never met an angry, mated _Jeonghan_ before who was more alpha than he was beta, despite what his DNA might say, and it wasn’t clear yet who would be left standing at the end of this struggle – Jeonghan or the poor unyielding door.

Of course first there was the obstruction of his older brother. Jeonghan’s eyes slid up to said man. “I said move, hyung.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said no.”

“Why not!” Jeonghan was almost petulant.

“Because I know you and I know that look in your eyes means you’re out to kill someone.”

“Of course I’m out to kill someone you fucking idiot,” Jeonghan growled, pushing Minhyun aside with such force that the older boy stumbled to the ground, “Some stinky little omega thinks he can steal _my_ alpha, _my_ mate–”

Jeonghan stopped short because the door had opened and standing in front of him with wide, sheep-like eyes and a runny nose was the omega in question. Jeonghan saw red. _“YOU–!”_

“Jeonghan, NO!” But the younger was already lunging at Joshua, hands going straight for the throat, cold fingers wrapped around a warm jugular -– and the resulting scent was _dizzying._

“SHIT, THAT _STINKS!”_ Minhyun cursed but Jeonghan wasn’t listening. His hand was still curled around the omega’s small neck but it had relaxed into the warmness, cupping instead of choking while the omega looked back even more terrified than before. What would’ve been a dumb-looking expression on anyone else had shifted into one that was endearing in Jeonghan’s eyes and all he wanted to do was pull this terrified little creature close and tell him he was sorry, so sorry, for everything he had threatened to do up to that point. But before Jeonghan could do anything the omega took two, giant steps back and slammed the door in his face. The resultant click was like a trigger.

“JOSHUA! JOSHUA OPEN THIS DOOR!” Jeonghan started banging on the same obstruction that had kept them apart both then and now. “JOSHUA PLEASE _PLEASE_ I’M SORRY! _SHUA!”_

That was how Seungcheol and the others eventually found the two boys – Jeonghan pounding tirelessly on the door and Minhyun leaning tiredly against the wall on the floor next to him.

“What… happened?” Seungcheol finally managed to ask.

In an instant Jeonghan was in his arms, sobbing incoherently. “It’s my fault, it’s my fault, now Joshua hates us because of me.” He broke down into tears wetting the front of his mate’s shirt.

“Hates _us?_ Sweetie, what are you talking about?” Seungcheol tried to coax but the weeping boy was insensible and continued to cry instead.

Seungcheol turned to Minhyun in desperation. “Well?”

“What happened?” Nayoung added impatiently.

Sighing, Minhyun got to his feet. “We s _eriously_ need to research more on the two of you.” At that he pointed to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “We always knew an alpha and beta couldn’t survive without an omega, even if you guys _are_ mated to each other, and I guess we just figured out how it would work.”

“Stop blabbering and just tell me Minhyun,” Seungcheol said exasperated. “What the fuck just happened?”

“Jeonghan imprinted on Joshua.” Everyone looked at him in shock. “But…” Seungcheol faltered.

“Yeah, you imprinted on Joshua too. Both of you imprinted _twice,_ and so did Joshua.”

“Is that _possible?_ ” Nayoung voiced.

“Apparently.”

“Well this explains the two of you freaks.” Ren who had been silent this whole time walked up and poked both Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the shoulder. Seungcheol glared. “No alpha or beta could survive without an omega and since you two have the same omega, obviously Fate would work it such that the alpha and beta would mate too. To prevent fights and stuff.”

Seeing an impending argument between the two alphas, Dongho stepped in. “Whatever it is, we have to tell father.”

“NO!” Jeonghan suddenly looked up, face wild. “Not before we get to see Joshua.”

“Jeonghan…” Minhyun looked at his younger brother sadly. “I don’t think Joshua wants to see either of you right now.”

“What are you talking about,” Jeonghan growled, “He’s scared and alone in there and he needs us.”

“Ten minutes ago you were literally going to rip him to shreds.”

Jeonghan scowled. “So?”

Before Minhyun could say anything Ren moved in front of his twin brother and flicked him across the forehead. “ _OWW_!” Jeonghan protested.

“That’s to knock some sense into you _hyung,”_ Ren emphasised. “Don’t you think Joshua would’ve seen the real bloodlust you had during your mind swap? He probably hates you right now.”

Jeonghan crumbled. “But I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Then give him space. We go talk to father first and then we’ll sort out your mating mess, alright?”

Regret flowed through him but there was nothing else Jeonghan could do but agree. He moved back to Seungcheol’s side who held him in a tight embrace. “It’ll be okay,” the older murmured.

“I’ll stay here and take care of Joshua,” Minhyun said, moving to stand by the door. “You guys go ahead.”

Jeonghan nodded solemnly while Seungcheol turned around and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’. It looked like it hurt the both of them to be walking away from their unclaimed mate but there was no denying the logic that they’d be doing more harm than good if they stayed. Then Minhyun took a deep breath and started knocking on the door.

 

He was starting to regret not sending someone to find the occupants of the room – it was clear Joshua was not going to be opening the door anytime soon – but he didn’t have to wait long before they were running down the hallway towards him, eyes filled with concern.

“What happened?” Seungkwan was the first to ask. “We saw Seungcheol-ssi touch Joshua and he just ran out–”

“Please open that door,” Minhyun interrupted, voice clipped. Soonyoung narrowed his eyes. “Did you guys hurt Joshua? Is that why he left?”

“What? No!” Minhyun was shocked they’d even accuse him of such a thing. “Look Joshua is alone in there right now and he needs my help.”

“Why? What for?” Soonyoung continued to question suspiciously.

“Can’t you guys hear it?!”

“Hear what?!”

“ _SHHH!”_ In the silence that followed the irregular, erratic breathing came through loudly from the other side. Seungkwan paled. “Is he having a panic attack?”

Minhyun’s face was cool. “Open the door.”

Neither Seungkwan nor Soonyoung moved. Instead Wonwoo slipped between them to type in the pin on the lock and the door opened with a click.

“Thank you,” Minhyun breathed before rushing to Joshua’s side.

 

“Joshua, hey Joshua.” Minhyun’s voice sounded like it was coming through a hollow tube. A hollow tube flooded with water threatening to drown him–

“Joshua!”

The younger boy forced his eyes up to look into the concerned brown ones of Minhyun. _Are you okay?_

The question came through mind links and immediately Joshua knew that he was undoubtedly part of Jeonghan’s pack – both Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s pack.

The thought sent him into further panic.

“Hey hey hey!” Minhyun tried to call the boy back from the enclosing fear. “Okay that was a bad idea.” He put two hands very gently on either side of Joshua’s shoulders. “Joshua? Can you hear me?”

The boy nodded.

“Okay. I need you to breathe after me. Can you do that?” Immediately the boy shook his head. His breaths were coming in much too fast and much too shallow.

“Yes, you can, you can,” Minhyun continued. “Look, copy after me. _In_ ,” he waited for Joshua to follow. The younger took in one shaky breath. “ _Out”_ , he exhaled. “ _In_ ,” Joshua copied, “ _Out_.”

It was slow going. At times Joshua would fall into a sudden panic again and they would have to restart, breath by struggling breath, as the others watched on and held their own so as to make as little noise as possible. Joshua couldn’t afford to be distracted from the breathing exercise.

Eventually the boy’s lungs found its regular rhythm again and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Minhyun fell back onto the wall next to Joshua, exhausted. It had taken him forty-five minutes.

“Good god Joshua,” Soonyoung was the first to break the silence, “You gave us such a scare.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said breathlessly.

“Sorry?” Seungkwan fell to the boy’s other side, “You better be playing good music I can sing to for the rest of the time you’re here.”

Joshua let out a small chuckle at that. Wonwoo didn’t say anything and instead came forward to pass him a glass of water. Joshua smiled up gratefully.

Mihyun pat the younger’s knee carefully, testing the boundaries. Joshua flinched at first but let the hand stay.

“Are you better now?” Minhyun asked.

“Yeah,” he frowned slightly. “The headache’s gone down but now I feel all hot.”

The other omegas and Minhyun glanced at each other. It was common bodily response when claiming does not occur immediately after two mates have imprinted. Considering Joshua imprinted _twice_ in a span of two hours, he was probably having it much worst.

If Joshua knew about the typical process of mate imprinting he didn’t show it, and nobody was too eager to be the cause of a second panic attack.

“I finished all my water,” Joshua complained. “Why am I still so thirsty?”

Again the others in the room exchanged a look. Minhyun got to his feet. “You should come with me–”

“Where? And what for?” Joshua frowned at the empty glass in his hands, tipping it over. “Can I at least get more water first? Would warm or cold water be better, you think? Minhyun, where are you go _ing_!”

Joshua pulled on the elder’s retreating arm and started nuzzling against it. Minhyun tore it back. “Min- _hyun!”_ Joshua pouted.

The others watched the boy warily.

This was bad. Without his mates around to give him the affection his primal side craved for – especially since he hadn’t been claimed yet – Joshua was latching onto anyone in the vicinity and becoming quite unlike himself. It was clear the poor boy had no idea he was even doing it but Minhyun would be in serious trouble if either Seungcheol or Jeonghan found their mate hanging off anyone but the two of them.

“Here, more water.” Wonwoo handed back the refilled cup. Joshua drank it greedily, looking up at the younger with a sweet smile. “You’re very kind Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Joshua’s fondness was genuine but misdirected. “Thanks, I guess,” was all the other omega could say.

Minhyun had to get Joshua out of here and somewhere safe.

“Joshua come with me.” Minhyun started pulling him from his position on the ground. “Let’s go for a walk okay? Get some fresh air. Then we’ll figure out what to do next.”

“But I don’t w _anna go_ ,” Joshua pouted, trying to burrow into the older’s side, “It’s _nice_ here with you and Wonwoo and Soonyoung and Seungkwan.”

Minhyun ignored him, pulling Joshua all the way up until he stood reluctantly on his feet. Then he placed his hands on Joshua’s shoulders and pushed him in front so the younger couldn’t try and nuzzle him again. Joshua whined and complained but the elder’s grip was firm. Minhyun looked back at the three bewildered omegas. “Do not tell anyone about this.”

They nodded dumbly. Then Minhyun started steering the delirious omega towards the Council Room.

 

It was a temporary solution – barely a solution even – but it was the best he could do while Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still with the principal and Joshua seemed too unstable to even comprehend he had two mates, let alone realize they have yet to claim him.

Claiming was simple; an acceptance of one’s mate often sealed by a kiss from an alpha or beta to their omega. If unclaimed, omegas turn feverish just like how Joshua was now and the best way to counter it was by proximity. Or in this case, proximity to the place Seungcheol and Jeonghan spend most of their time in.

As they neared, Joshua perked up at the two sweet scents wafting from the doorway and shrugged out of Minhyun’s hold. He stood just below the signage above the door. “The Council Room,” he read, tilting his head cutely. He peeked inside. “It’s a lot more humble than I thought it would be.”

Minhyun grinned, relieved the younger was more like himself again. “Ren wanted to add Persian carpets but Nayoung reminded him there was no way desk chairs could move over a floor decorated with them.”

Joshua smiled despite himself. It was a smaller than a typical classroom, seven desks packed haphazardly around the space. Each table was a little different from the next, some white wood with intricate leg carvings, and others industrial and stainless steel, vertical structures with a shelf specially built for a computer. They were all in a state of half-use; books open and laptops running –- one desk for every member of the Students’ Council. Shoved into a corner were a long sofa and two sizeable beanbags. On the small coffee table a puzzle lay half-complete. Joshua assumed that’s where the council sat to chill out. On one wall was a large bulletin board tacked with various notices and the opposite held shelves of awards and trophies.

“We’re kinda like Santa’s elves but for the principal,” Minhyun joked as Joshua thumbed at the schedules on the wall.

“Don’t you have administration for all this?” Joshua asked, reading a list of deadlines for money claims from the bank.

“We are administration.”

Joshua walked around the room slowly, peeking at each work station. “You’re _all_ alpha,” Joshua realized, recognizing the unmistakable musky scent that was characteristic of the stronger type.

“Yes we are.” Minhyun wondered if they didn’t make this clear at the orientation. “Well everyone except Jeonghan.”

Minhyun watched as Joshua naturally gravitated towards the two table right in the centre – Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s. The boy touched at their chairs, flicking a hand through the papers scattered all over the table.

“These are their tables, aren’t they?”

Minhyun nodded, not saying a word as Joshua sat down in Seungcheol’s chair and started rummaging through Jeonghan’s things. Apparently, despite being too terrified to face either of his mates, Joshua was entirely comfortable with snooping through their things, skimming through Jeonghan’s notebooks (which only Seungcheol could previously read) and playing with Seungcheol’s pens.

Minhyun moved over to his own table and watched the boy with amusement.

“Why am I even here?” Joshua asked suddenly.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Well… you were getting kind of sick from not being claimed yet and hanging off everyone you could see. Plus your scent is practically calling out for other alphas to come get you.” Joshua blushed violently at that. “I have to keep you safe until they come back.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t.”

Joshua didn’t say anything else and went back to looking at his mates’ things. He stopped when he found a picture of Jeonghan and Seungcheol, seven years old, clinging to each other with bright smiles on their faces. Jeonghan looked skinny and unwashed while Seungcheol was dressed in a long white top and jeans. Joshua knew immediately that this was the day they met.

_The day that changed everything._

Joshua fixed Minhyun with a sudden stare. “You guys are adopted?”

Minhyun’s eyes widened. “How did– Ah,” he chuckled softly. “You got that from the mind swap, didn’t you?”

“What I could figure out from touching Jeonghan,” Joshua looked back at the photo. He was even wearing the same clothes. “I pulled away before I understood everything though.”

Minhyun was quiet. He sat down at his desk and looked out the window. For a minute Joshua regretted saying anything.

“Yeah we are,” Minhyun said eventually. “Almost all of us came from orphanages or the streets and don’t know our real parents. Dongho does though, and visits them from time to time. But he doesn’t like it much.” There was an unreadable expression on the older’s face. “He went more when his mother and sister were still around.”

“But Seungcheol…”

“The Principal’s godson.” Minhyun’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “The lucky one.”

“Could you tell me?” Joshua asked, leaning forward with his chin in his hands, “About you guys? H-how… did you guys get here?”

“Most of the stories are not mine to tell,” Minhyun said softly.

“Then tell me yours.” Joshua was eager, looking up at him with wide, waiting eyes. It reminded Minhyun of that time a kitten had looked at him like that, head tilted on one side when it caught him drinking from its milk bowl. Minhyun had thrown it all up afterwards.

That imagery had him blurting out the next words. “Father found me cowering in an alley on a stormy night.”

Joshua’s eyes widened in surprise. “Didn’t you say you were from an orphanage?”

“Yeah. I was hiding from the orphanage.”

“Why?” he asked, but Joshua felt he already knew what the answer might be.

Minhyun said nothing for a while.

“The head caretaker was drunk and taking the empty bottles to every kid he saw.” Minhyun’s tone had turned bitter. “I was an alpha so he usually left us alone but that night… he was _crazy._ It was pouring outside but I ran for it anyway because I knew it was that or a probable concussion.”

“He was hitting your _heads_?”

Minhyun frowned at him. “Why do you look so surprised? Don’t your omega caretakers get drunk and start hitting kids too?”

“No,” Joshua said softly. “They just lock us in our rooms and forget to feed us.”

There was a silence for a minute.

“Well anyway,” Minhyun continued, “Father found me in that alley shivering like a wet rat. He asked me what happened and I told him. He said I was smart to have gone away. He asked me my type and I said alpha. I guess he saw something in me or whatever because I told him there were other alphas back at the orphanage but he only took me home.”

“Was it like that for the others too?” Joshua’s voice had turned soft.

“Most of them.” Minhyun shrugged. “Quite a collection of alphas the principal has huh?”

“But Jeonghan’s not alpha.”

“He’s beta because he has to be.” Minhyun couldn’t help but smile at Joshua’s cute confused expression. “Ren’s his twin brother.”

Joshua didn’t think he could get any more surprised. From what he remembered of ABO Science back when he was younger, there could only ever be one alpha in a set of multiple births. Alphas – even in foetal stages – were too strong and would compete with each other for food and nutrients if they ever existed in the same womb. There were hormones that prevented other alpha embryos from implanting on the mother’s womb once one was already there. In the extremely rare cases that two alpha embryos do end up developing into foetuses, one will quickly prove to be the stronger alpha and result in the miscarriage of the other.

Joshua didn’t realize his mind link was open full bloom until too late.

“Joshua,” Minhyun breathed, “How did you know all that?”

“All what?” He pretended nonchalance.

“That biology!” Minhyun exclaimed. “Most people don’t even know that twins can’t be alphas together.”

Joshua just shrugged. “Must’ve picked it up somewhere.”

“You don’t just _pick up_ that kind of knowledge.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then Joshua turned away from him and it was the end of the discussion.

He wouldn’t talk to Minhyun for the rest of his time there despite the older boy’s pestering. Instead he continued looking through Seungcheol’s drawers and reading Jeonghan’s notes. Who _were_ these people? Mind swaps were meant to get mates caught up with each other so no questions like these need exist but Joshua had pulled away too soon and all he was left with were pictures. Pictures of Jeonghan and Seungchoel doing everything together – hugging, laughing, kissing – but also pictures of Jeonghan being so _so_ angry at him and he didn’t know what for. The thought made his stomach plunge. He didn’t want Jeonghan to be angry at him. He didn’t want Seungcheol to hate him. What if his mates didn’t want him anymore because he ran away from them?

Countless fears ran through his mind but the surrounding scents of his mates were a comforting presence. At least for now, in this pocket of time, Joshua was still wanted and it gave him a soothing feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while. It made him feel safe. So safe that he laid his head down on Jeonghan’s table, still sitting in Seungcheol’s chair, and fell asleep.

 

Minhyun walked over to the boy, face peaceful in his sleep. With one hand he draped Jeonghan’s favourite blanket over Joshua (the older napped in the room sometimes) dialed a number on his phone with the other. Minhyun watched as the younger boy nosed the blanket unconsciously in his sleep, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were so lucky. They loved each other so much and now they had another precious person to cherish. Minhyun was almost envious. Why couldn’t his mate story be like that?

Jeonghan picked up on the third ring. “Minhyun?” he sounded anxious. “Minhyun? Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Is it Joshua? Is he hurt?”

“No, yes, not really,” Minhyun could already imagine the frown on Jeonghan’s face.

“What are you talking about?” the younger questioned, irritated.

Minhyun sighed. (He was always sighing lately it seemed.) “Yes I’m calling about Joshua but _no_ nothing’s wrong. He’s here with me now at the council room.” Minhyun looked down at the said boy. “Well he’s sleeping now actually.”

“Sleeping?” Jeonghan’s voice had turned soft. “Is he…?”

Minhyun laughed. “Yes I put your blanket over him. Seems to like it.”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything but Minhyun knew he was smiling with pride. “But listen, he’s running a fever and it’s probably because none of you have claimed him yet. Maybe you guys should come down here and do it before he wakes up?”

“What, claim when he’s asleep?” Jeonghan gaped.

“It would be a lot harder if he was awake.”

“Well yeah, but–” There was rapid murmuring on the other end then Seungcheol’s gruff voice came through the line. “We’ll be right there.” There was a click and dial tone. Minhyun pocketed his phone. He brushed Joshua’s hair from his eyes, feeling the fever which had risen significantly over the past hour. _Two mates… Good luck little brother,_ Minhyun murmured and Joshua shifted in his sleep.

 

Later Seungcheol and Jeonghan slunk quietly to Joshua’s side, pressing a long kiss each against his lips. Maybe Joshua was a heavy sleeper because he didn’t twitch an inch the entire time and seemed to kiss back. Then they took turns placing their scent over him, gently touching each pressure point – on the inside of his wrists, behind his ear, on the collarbone –  and still Joshua didn’t wake. Despite that, the claim was complete and the fever immediately went down.

Minhyun had left the room and it was just the three of them there; one alpha, one beta, one omega. Two awake, one asleep, swaddled with their love, even if he didn’t know it yet.

“He’s so pretty Cheol,” Jeonghan whispered, stroking the boy’s hair gently, “He’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What about me?” Seungcheol joked but there was no bite in it. Jeonghan looked up at his other mate. “You’re handsome. The most handsome man I know.”

Seungcheol just grinned and took the compliment; it was rare for Jeonghan to say such things and he accepted it gladly every time. It wasn’t because Jeonghan didn’t love him, but they had been together for so long it was just assumed that Seungcheol knew. A lot about their relationship stemmed from their common history.

But now there was Joshua.

He looked so peaceful that Seungcheol was almost afraid to touch him, but he brushed his fingers gently over the younger’s cheek. A stray eyelash had fallen and landed there.

“Jeonghan look,” Seungcheol gasped. “Even his _eyelash_ is pretty.”

Jeonghan laughed, “Make a wish.”

“I wish Joshua will love us and not hate us when he wakes up.”

“I wish that too.”

Then together they blew the eyelash away.


	4. Look My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT LIVES.

Joshua woke up the next morning with absolutely no recollection of ever having climbed into bed or changed out of his day clothes. It had been the best sleep of his life however; deep and restful, and most importantly, without nightmares.

“Get up, get up!” Seungkwan cried, jumping onto his bed. “Rise and shine sleepyhead, it’s your first day of school!”

Reality started sinking in for the older boy.

“Ahhh Seungkwan shut _uppp_ ,” Soonyoung groaned, pressing a pillow to his ears. “I’m still sleeping.”

“It’s eight in the morning.” Soonyoung shot straight up. Then he started whining. “Class starts at eight-thirty!”

“Plenty of time.”

Soonyoung groaned, flopping back onto his mattress. Joshua wasn’t sure whether that meant the younger would be getting up or not but he decided to take the bathroom first before the other boy could. In Joshua’s mind, he was already late. The irrational thought ate away at him as he scrubbed himself down in the shower and assessed how he looked in the bathroom mirror. Was he always this skinny? Was the uniform supposed to be this baggy?

_Do my mates even want me?_

When he got out Soonyoung was finally awake, nibbling sleepily on a piece of toast at a small table in the middle of their little kitchen. Seungkwan and Wonwoo were there too, sipping at their own drinks. Seungkwan looked up at him, “Minhyun said he’ll meet you after your first class to bring you to your next one, to make sure you won’t get lost.”

Joshua nodded slowly. “Did Minhyun drop me off here yesterday? I don’t remember much for some reason.”

Wonwoo and Seungkwan exchanged a look.

“Something like that,” Seungkwan answered vaguely. Joshua might’ve asked more if the anxiety of being late on the first day wasn’t currently taking up most of his brain space. He swallowed down the toast Wonwoo pushed his way and all but stared as Soonyoung leisurely ate his own, stepped into the shower, and finally got dressed in the school uniform. It was 8:20 when they finally left the dorm room and Joshua was practically gnawing at his fingernails by this point. Joshua hated being late. But more than that he hated the feeling of being late _and_ being the new kid at the same time.

He was only mildly surprised when they went to pick up his class schedule from the council room instead of the office. Minhyun wasn’t kidding when he said they were administration as each new exchange student stepped inside and came back out with a schedule and set of books in their hands. A shot of anxiety pierced through him when he went inside and realized – too late – just who were probably overseeing the release of schedules but thankfully two of the people he most wanted to avoid weren’t around.

Minhyun smiled up at him from behind his desk. “Sorry I can’t bring you to your first class this morning. It’s a little busy over here.”

“It’s okay,” Joshua murmured, taking the schedule from him. “I’ll see you after that right?”

“Yeah kid, don’t worry.” Then he ruffled his hair and went back to serving the next omega behind Joshua.

 “What do you have?” Seungkwan asked, peering over his shoulder to look at the piece of paper.

“Umm,” Joshua shifted over so everyone can see, “I’m in the Arts faculty; English, World History, Economics, Music and some science elective classes. Homeroom class 3-1.”

Seungkwan frowned. “3-1? But that’s…”

“The upperclassmen,” Soonyoung finished. He snatched Joshua’s schedule away. “Dude you’re in _all_ the upperclassmen classes, what gives?” Soonyoung stared at the boy in bewilderment. “Aren’t you a freshman? Are you some sort of genius or something?”

Joshua shrugged. All the omega delinquents had to take a test before entering the programme to see where they would place in the school and Joshua had done exceptionally well. “The aptitude test we took put me a grade in front of the public system.”

Soonyoung raised a brow. “ABOC-I curriculum _is_ already year ahead of the public schools.”

“Two grades then…?”

He passed the schedule back. “You _are_ a genius.”

“Not a _genius_ per say, just uncharacteristically smart,” Wonwoo murmured. He turned to Joshua skeptically, brows scrunched together. “How did you do that?”

“Wonwoo!” Seungkwan scolded.

“I only meant–” The warning bell cut him off.

“Come on,” Seungkwan said, pulling Joshua in front, “Let’s get you to class before you’re late on the first day.”

They dropped Joshua off with two minutes to spare and barely had enough time to greet him goodbye before running off to their own classes. It was too late for Joshua to calm himself down but also too late for him to back out so Joshua swallowed his nerves and stepped inside.

He was immediately hit by it; the unlikely but unmistakable combination of citrus and vanilla – a beta. His beta.

_Jeonghan._

_Hello._

Joshua shut his mind link down quickly. The elder’s gaze pierced through him, forcing him to look downwards to his shoes where he was suddenly struck with the realization of how shabby they looked, how _old_ and entirely unworthy to be stepping on the pristine classroom floor. It was uncannily similar to how Joshua currently felt; small and subpar, incredibly undeserving of standing next to the beauty that was the boy before him.

“I didn’t know roadblocks came in the shape of Human these days,” a voice said from behind him and the crowd coming in chuckled along. Joshua reddened immediately, stumbling out of the way, “I’m sorry, I–”

“No worries, new kid.” The crowd snickered again, parting around Joshua. The person who had spoken moved to the front and placed his things on the teacher’s table. Joshua’s blush deepened. The man had kind eyes and a mischievous grin on his lips. “You must be the new omega.”

“I, y-yeah but–” As Joshua looked around he realized he was the only juvenile omega there – the rest were all students of the school. He ducked his head under their gaze. “I guess I’m the only one.”

“Introduce yourself then,” the man said, still smiling. “I’m Aron and I’m your homeroom teacher. I teach English too.”

“I’m J-Joshua.” The man gestured to the class and Joshua realized he was supposed to introduce himself to everyone else too. “I’m Joshua,” he repeated louder, “I’m eighteen years old.”

“Eighteen?” a boy cried from behind. “If you’re eighteen why are you in this class?”

“I–”

“Why are you so skinny?” another girl cut in. “Did they not _feed_ you guys?”

“They better be,” another boy near the front muttered loudly, “My father’s tax dollars are all going to the damn Facilities.”

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room, slowing building into a crescendo. It felt like a wall of waves, coming to plough him down. Joshua thought he might cry. Aron frowned, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loud scraping of a chair and an angry warning growl.

Jeonghan stood protectively in front of Joshua, glaring at the class.

“He’s in this class because he’s _smart  -_  a lot more than I can say about you, _Mark_ ,” Jeonghan spit, causing said boy to flinch back in surprise. Then he turned his eyes on the girl. “You would be really skinny too if you grew up in the Facilities and barely have enough to eat every day. Your father doesn’t pay nearly enough.” At that the second boy turned away in embarrassment. Jeonghan’s gaze swept across the room. “I will _not_ have anyone else antagonizing Joshua or the new students for the entire time they’re here, understand? They are our _guests._ There’s more than just detention waiting for you if you defy me.”

His voice was icy. An uncomfortable silence fell across the room.

There were secrets Jeonghan knew, secrets about every single one of them and about their families too, that he wouldn’t hesitate exposing to get what he wanted and everyone was all too aware of the fact.

Aron cleared his throat.

“Alright Joshua, why don’t you find a seat? We’ll start the class soon.”

The only seat that was empty was at the very back for which Joshua was glad. He passed by Jeonghan, pausing slightly by the beta’s side.

 _Are you okay?_ Jeonghan asked without looking at him. Joshua didn’t answer and continued on walking. The momentary whiff of his mate’s scent was enough – Jeonghan’s concerned voice, still echoing in his mind, would have to be enough.

Joshua resolved then, not to fall.

The class dragged on. It was English and Joshua was good at English. Too good, in fact, that he found it increasingly difficult to keep his attention on the teacher as Aron explained the differences between progressive and perfect tense, and instead wandering to the boy sitting near the centre of the room, dark hair cut in a short bob, scent so strong even from so far away. Joshua wanted nothing more than to curl into that fragrance, climb into the arms that rested casually on the table, and put his palm into that hand that was skilfully twirling a pencil.

The student next to him turned and crunched her nose at him.

 _‘Turn the pheromones down,’_ she mouthed, and Joshua quickly retracted his scent, embarrassed.

He turned his eyes down onto the table.

 _Do not fall, do not fall,_ he chanted over and over, making sure the mind link was shut, _Do not fall, do not fall._

_“Don’t fall Joshie!” the little girl’s voice cut through the hum of the forest sounds; the lazy beating of insects’ wings, the distant chirping of the birds, and the wind rustling through the trees. “Don’t fall or you’ll hurt yourself!”_

_“I’m not gonna fall!” he laughs down from his perch in a gnarled branch, “I’m the King of The Trees!”_

_“And I’m the Queen of the Forest and I order you to come down!”_

_“You can’t tell me what to do, I’m older than you,” he chuckles, clambering onto another branch, a little higher than the one he was on. “And what happened to formalities? It’s Joshie-oppa.”_

_“Please come down Joshie,” the little girl pleads, ignoring her brother’s nagging, “Please, please, you’ll hurt yourself!”_

_“Relax Minky-yah, I know what I’m–”_

The bell rang.

The classroom was a flourish of activity as people shot up from their seats and filtered out the door. Joshua stayed behind, clearing the cotton from his head. Did he fall asleep? He looked to Jeonghan who was speaking purposefully to Aron, eyes darting over to him every few seconds. Did _he_ see any of that?

There was a knock at the door and Minhyun poked his head inside. Joshua smiled widely at him. He didn’t notice how Jeonghan frowned at the interaction. He also didn’t notice how Aron, Jeonghan and Minhyun exchanged looks as he exited the room.

“So how was your first class?” Minhyun asked good-naturedly.

Joshua didn’t say anything but Minhyun could tell from the grimace on the younger boy’s face that not everything had gone too well. “Well there’s always the next class,” the older said positively.

Joshua nodded slowly. He pursed his lips. “Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Could you… Tell me which classes  _they_ are in?” Minhyun blinked slowly, “They…?”

“Yeah, _them.”_ Joshua pulled his schedule from his backpack. “It’s just… A little warning would’ve been nice.”

It took a few seconds for the words to make sense.

“Oh,” Minhyun started, “You mean Jeonghan and Seungcheol.”

Joshua turned red. “Yeah. Them.”

Minhyun smile kindly at him. “You know it’s okay to say their names right? They _are_ your mates.”

“I know. It’s just…” _I will not fall,_ but he doesn’t let Minhyun hear that. “Could you just have a look at my classes? And tell me which we share?”

Minhyun didn’t even look at the paper and instead said, “You have World History and some science classes with Seungcheol and only English with Jeonghan.” Minhyun grinned at Joshua’s confused expression. “They both wanted me to change your schedule so they could be in every class with you but I didn’t let them. This was the compromise.”

Joshua didn’t know yet whether he felt thankful or upset about it so he didn’t say anything.

The rest of the classes went by in a blur. No one was as mean to him as they had been in English. Joshua wanted to believe that it was just a different group of people but he wondered how big a part Jeonghan had to play in making everyone quiet. The Student Council, he already knew, held lots of power and Jeonghan certainly seemed like someone who would use it.

He saw a few other delinquent omegas along the way but none shared the same classes as him. He was just thankful that Music was a multi-grade lesson and spent the entire hour glued to Seungkwan’s side, not minding even when the younger went into his fifth Mariah Carey song. The teacher, Ms Lizzy, was bright and bubbly, and gave each of them encouraging pats whenever she walked by. She was so far Joshua’s favourite teacher.

They broke for lunch and headed straight for the cafeteria, both boys hungry and exhausted from back to back morning classes. Seungkwan led him to the same table Joshua had seen his roommates at yesterday. Wonwoo and another boy were already seated.

“Hello!” The boy greeted loudly the moment Joshua slid onto the bench. His smile split across his entire face until his eyes disappeared into half-crescent moons. “You must be Joshua. Pity we couldn’t meet yesterday. I’m Seokmin, I’m an alpha and Soonyoung’s mate– Oh, there he is!”

Before Joshua could process what was happening Seokmin jumped out of his seat and ran straight towards Soonyoung, picking the older up and swinging him in a wide arc.

“Soonyoungie~!”

“Seokmin-ah~!”

They pulled away giggling stupidly.

 “Oh _god_ ,” Seungkwan groaned, “They’ve been mates since pre-K and _still_ as vomit inducing as ever.”

“I think it’s cute,” Wonwoo piped up, “Better than seeing Myungho and Mingyu pretending to fight every three seconds.”

“Hi, new person!” A loud voice suddenly shouted from behind. The boy chortled loudly as Joshua jumped in his seat.

“Don’t scare him like that!” Myungho scolded, coming up alongside the tall giant to hit him harshly.

“ _Oww!_ Ming- _hao_!” Mingyu pouted. Myungho just rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry Joshua, he thinks he’s really funny.”

“It’s ok,” Joshua said, though he was still trying to calm his beating heart.

“This is Mingyu, my mate. Unfortunately,” Myungho introduced dryly.

“I know you’re joking, you love me.”

“I hate you,” Myungho deadpanned but he only sighed tiredly when Mingyu proceeded to pat his hair. Back in the Facility, if anyone had done that, Myungho would’ve broken their arm and back just for good measure. Joshua wondered at the change.

The giant turned to Joshua, grinning happily. “I’m also Wonwoo-hyung’s best friend if you were wondering.” The said boy snorted in response but seemed resigned to the label. “You’re Joshua right, the one everyone’s been talking about?”

Joshua was suddenly struck with worry. “People have been talking about me?”

“Oh yeah,” Mingyu continued, “Nothing bad, not really. But you’re mates with Seungcheol and Jeonghan right? King and Queen?”

“Wha–”

“They’re looking at you, you know,” Myungho cut in. He nodded to the other table – The Students’ Council, “They haven’t looked away since they got here.”

Joshua was suddenly a thousand times more aware of their gazes burning holes into the back of his neck.

“So is it true?” Myungho fidgeted in his seat, “You’re mates with two of the most important people in this school?”

Joshua didn’t say anything and instead looked down at his tray. One of his roommates must have given a wordless confirmation however because Myungho didn’t prod any further. In the few years Joshua had known the Chinese boy, Myungho wasn’t the type to know boundaries or give up easily. They ate peacefully for a while, the quiet occasionally broken by Myungho nagging at his mate or Seungkwan and Wonwoo bickering over the food.

Seokmin fed Soonyoung little bites from his plate, while Mingyu attempted to do the same only to get pinched or glared at by Myungho. There was no real hostility though, since their hands were clearly intertwined under the table. It did become a little embarrassing to watch after a while but there was a nice vibe coming off the mated couples that Joshua found comfort in.

He wondered if that’s how it would look like if he dared let his mates in.

“Man they’re still staring,” Soonyoung said unhelpfully. “I don’t think they’re even blinking.”

“It’s getting uncomfortable.” Mingyu placed an arm protectively around Myungho and Seokmin unconsciously did the same to Soonyoung. “I know they’re looking at you Joshua but I feel like they’re looking at me too. Like they want to start a fight.”

Joshua stood up abruptly. “I’ll go eat somewhere else then.”

Mingyu blinked, surprised. “Wait that’s not what I meant–”

“It’s okay,” Joshua took his bag in one hand and his tray in the other, “I’m not hungry anyway. I’ll find my own way to class.”

Behind him, Myungho started chiding Mingyu angrily but the older boy didn’t hear. All Joshua wanted was to have those eyes quit following his every move and so he left the room.

 

“He hates us,” Jeonghan sobbed after two weeks of Joshua entirely avoiding him, “We’ve tried everything and he still hates us.”

Minhyun sighed, looking up from his food. “Didn’t I tell you to give him some time? He’s still scared. Wouldn’t you be if you suddenly arrived somewhere unfamiliar and found out you had not one, but _two_ , mates?”

“But it’s been weeks!” Jeonghan wailed, hiding his face in Seungcheol’s chest. “We’ve done everything to be closer to him and he still refuses us!”

“Maybe that’s why,” Minhyun breathed, but the younger was too caught up in his own hysteria to hear.

“Seungcheol what are we going to do?” Jeonghan looked up at the alpha, face pinched. “Every time I see him all I want to do is pull him into my arms and never him let go. But I can’t!” He flung his head on the table and sobbed. “ _I can’t!”_

“I know sweetie, I know,” Seungcheol could only murmur, patting the younger’s head. Seungcheol wasn’t looking too good himself. There were heavy bags under his eyes and he looked paler than he already was, cheeks thinner than they were a month ago. Both boys were unravelling fast and it was starting to be worrying.

Ren hated seeing his twin brother and mate like this. Jeonghan was demanding and strong and took no-nonsense from anyone; the complete opposite of how he was now. And Seungcheol was always ready and level-headed. People believed he might become the next council president after Jonghyun left although Minhyun was older. Right now Seungcheol was a nervous wreck.

And it’s all because of that stupid omega.

Ren was suddenly angry. No one is allowed to treat his siblings like that.

If that omega thought he could hide away from his mates forever, there was another thing coming for him.

 

It started slowly, like the gentle rains of a growing storm; Jeonghan switching seats in class so he could be closer to Joshua, Seungcheol quietly following behind him between lessons despite Minhyun already being there. His lab partner mysteriously being switched out for a pretty Chinese omega named Jieqiong, who Joshua was sure he had seen hanging out with the other student councillors before.

Royalty, Seungkwan had called them.

“Emperor Jonghyun,” the younger boy counted them off on his fingers, “Dongho, his muscle and right-hand man. Minhyun, his most trusted advisor. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, King and Queen.” Joshua shifted uncomfortably at that. If they were king and queen, what was he? “Ren and Nayoung, the Prince and Princess.”

“What about the others?”

“The royal court,” Seungkwan grinned gleefully. “Jihoon, the teacher’s assistant in Music with us, is Seungcheol’s best friend. Jieqiong is Nayoung’s best friend and wherever Jieqiong goes, Junhui goes. They’re cousins and supposedly from some really wealthy family in China so Junhui is in charge of keeping her safe.” The young boy ended with a flourish of his arms. “So there you have it, _royalty.”_

Royalty they were, if the ease with which they got their way was any indication.

Although neither Jeonghan or Seungcheol went as boldly as to try and sit next to him or actively paired up with him during group work, their constant proximity was reminder enough of their presence. Even when they didn’t share classes with him, one of the Royals would always be there observing him in the background.

Joshua wasn’t stupid. He knew what they were doing. They were staking their territory, marking their omega by not letting anyone except a select few they trusted close to him.

It was stifling.

So Joshua made a few of his own changes. Instead of going to the cafeteria he made Wonwoo bring lunch up for him in the library, or Soonyoung, if he was practising in the dance studios. Seungkwan would sometimes join him in the music rooms. None of them minded because they could do their own favourite things while Joshua watched quietly and ate. Sometimes he would go to the roof alone. He avoided following a routine so nobody knew exactly here he went at lunch.

That is, until a certain pixie-faced, dark-haired boy appeared quite suddenly by his side. “You’re avoiding my brother.”

Joshua nearly jumped out of his skin. “Shit,” he breathed.

Ren didn’t even blink. “You’re avoiding Seungcheol too,” he continued. Joshua turned away, reddening. What could he say? That he _wasn’t_ avoiding the two most beautiful people on the planet?

Ren narrowed his eyes. He’d obviously heard that.

“So you _don’t_ hate them.”

Joshua’s eyes widened. “Hate them? I could never.”

Ren's face betrayed no expression, settling down next to Joshua on the ledge. The younger boy had a guitar on his lap and shifted to make space for him.

“Jeonghan seems convinced that you hate them. Said you didn’t even want to look at him in class today.” Joshua cringed back at that.

It had been a particularly bad morning. Joshua had woken up with more nightmares than he was used to since coming here and Jeonghan’s immense concern had only made Joshua shy away from him.

“I didn’t mean to,” Joshua said softly. He started picking on the buttoned-sleeves. It was a new formed habit and they were now getting loose, “I-I don’t hate them.”

_I might even love them already. Too much._

Ren doesn’t say anything for a while.

The wind flicked through their air. It reminded Joshua…

_“I can fly Shua,” the little girl giggles, “Look at me flying!”_

_She falls back down into the arms of their father, who chuckles when she pouts._

_“Higher daddy!” she squeals, “I want oppa to see me fly!”_

_“You’re not flying Minky,” Joshua grumbles, “You’re just falling.”_

_His sister frowns. “Daddy, I think oppa’s angry you didn’t offer to throw him in the air.”_

_Their father laughs. He looks over at his son. “Oppa knows I can’t carry him. He’s too big now. Don’t you know that Jisoo?”_

_Joshua mumbles something under his breath. He feels a warm hand ruffling his air. Then his father bending down to meet his eyes, “Jisoo, you’ll be a good boy later won’t you? I’m sorry I can’t come with you.”_

_‘You can always come for her!’ he wanted to yell, ‘Why not me? Why not me?’_

_“Jisoo?”_

_His father was waiting._

_“Yes sir.” His father smiles._

_It would be weeks later before he realizes he will never see that smile again._

Back in the present, Joshua was crying.

Ren was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. There was no telling how much he saw. The memories had been coming in too fast for Joshua to catch ever since he met Jeonghan and Seungcheol that day. It was like a dam inside him had broken and all its contents were rushing out towards whoever stood in its path.

Ren continued to look at him. Then he wiped the younger’s tears away.

“You have nothing to be afraid of,” Ren murmured. “Give them a chance to take care of you.”

Joshua said nothing as tears continued to drip down his cheeks. Ren smiled reassuringly, pushing his bangs away. “If they hurt you, you can always tell me and I’ll make sure they regret ever being born.”

Joshua jerked back, wide-eyed at the threat.

“Y-you, won’t, actually right?” Joshua murmured.

“Depends on how things go,” Ren chuckled. “Minhyun was right. I can’t stay mad at you. I like you the best already and Jeonghan’s my _twin_.”

“You were mad at me?”

“Only for a while, not anymore. You’re too cute.”

Joshua looked away, embarrassed.

“They’re so lucky,” Ren said. He tapped Joshua’s nose, forcing the younger to look up at his eyes. “Give them a chance, please?”

Joshua nodded slowly.

_Do not fall…_

_Unless someone is there to catch you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting a **95 line writing challenge** for 95 line day on 9th May. Would anyone be interested...? Lemme know!  
>  Also, I wanna make a 95 line GC for 95 line enthusiasts (!!!) so hmu on twitter @xviishua and I'll add you to the (currently non-existent, but will be something soon) group~


	5. Night Walks

“You know, when you made me promise to call you when I'm sick I expected you to do the same,” Yebin admonished the moment he woke up, “But clearly you didn’t find it important to tell me until I had to find out myself that you fainted in the middle of reciting Shakespeare.”

Minhyun groaned as he tried to sit up, head full of cotton and arms wobbling under the weight of his own body. There was a dull ache in the back of his neck and his vision swam. _Everything_ was off-kilter but at least Yebin’s sharp voice remained a constant that tethered him back to the present. Warm hands were on his shoulders in an instant.

“Stay in bed,” Yebin ordered, “Nurse says you’re not allowed to leave until she comes back.”

Minhyun looked up sharply. “The nurse saw you here?”

“Told her I was just a friend.”

He nodded, falling back onto the soft mattress of the infirmary. Immediately his brain started going through all the work and assignments he would be backlogged on because of this unexpected break from class. All he really remembered was waking up late that morning and realizing he had to do a presentation for literature later. The sheen of sweat covering his entire body seemed secondary, even when black spots started appearing in front of his eyes in the middle of the presentation. Then the teacher calling out in concern before he hit the ground.

Yebin frowned at the pictures running through her mind.

“You’re working too hard,” she said, coming to stand by the bed, “You’re not eating right either.”

“I’m eating fine,” he tried to turn away.

“No, you’re not.” She stopped him by pushing down on his shoulders and Minhyun was too tired to fight. Instead he glared at her. “You’re barely getting any sleep, forget to drink unless Jonghyun or Nayoung tell you to, and you haven’t come to see me in _weeks._ That omega _Joshua_ sees you more than I do.” Minhyun couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face when she pouted. “ _I’m_ your mate.”

“Did you miss me, by any chance, Yebin?”

Her cheeks reddened. “Fuck no.”

“Are you jealous of Joshua?”

“Of course not!” she shrieked though her blush only got darker.

“Then I have no right to visit you.”

“W-what?”

Minhyun looked up at her from below his bangs which were coated with sweat. “Remember the first time we met and you forced me to make that promise? _‘Don’t see me unless it’s absolutely necessary.’_ Remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Yebin scoffed, crossing her arms, “That’s the number one rule. Which you keep breaking, by the way.”

He only nodded. “Well now I’ve made _you_ promise to call me when you’re sick and that’s necessary, so at least it isn’t breaking the rule.”

“Minhyun, where are you going with this?” she sighed.

“You didn’t miss me and you aren’t sick, so I had no right to see you.” The boy was quiet. “If I wanted you to honour your promise then the least I could do was honour mine.”

It was silent for a good five minutes.

Or maybe it was shorter than that, maybe it was just one minute, thirty seconds, a heartbeat – it doesn’t matter. Time had inflated itself for Minhyun’s sake, half a breath lasting several aeons, to prepare him for what came in the following moments – Yebin climbing into his tiny bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close to his chest. The dull ache started to recede where her hand touched his skin and he no longer felt sweaty and hot despite her enclosing warmth.

“You’re a fucking idiot if you think I wouldn’t count your health as absolutely necessary,” she murmured against his shirt.

“Yebin–”

“Enjoy it while you can, I’m only doing this so you can get out of my hair faster.” Minhyun chuckled involuntarily. _There’s the Yebin I know,_ he thought and he knew Yebin heard. The girl just rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into him. This was one of the rare times she was glad for the privileges given to members of the Students' Council. The infirmary, though sizeable and could easily fit two dozen beds, only had a few private rooms and only student councillors or staff could be admitted there. Yebin didn’t have to worry about anyone catching them in this position.

When the nurse knocked on the door, she slid out quickly and Minhyun scooted over so that it didn’t look like they had been sharing the bed at all. With a wave his mate was quickly out the door.

“I’m surprised Minhyun,” the old nurse said halfway through his check-up, “I thought you’d have to stay in bed for at least a few days but it’s almost like you were never sick at all!” She chuckled, winking conspiratorially at him, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that girl was your mate and she helped you along. Small miracles, small miracles...”

The boy could only laugh nervously in response.

_The touch of a mate is nothing short of miraculous._

 

“Kid, when I asked you to give Jeonghan and Seungcheol a chance, it was not an invitation for you to sneak into the council room and snoop around they’re things when they’re not here.”

Joshua turned around slowly embarrassed at having been caught. Standing before him with his arms crossed and a brow raised in disapproval, was Ren. “You do realize we can all smell when you’ve been here right? Jeonghan and Seungcheol are so happy off your scent every day that Jonghyun started to worry they were actually doing drugs on the side to cope with you not approaching them yet.”

Joshua turned red, choosing instead to focus on his shoes. It was true he had been coming to the council room more and more over the past weeks; at first just once every few days but now over three times a day. There was about a month left to summer but somehow Joshua had managed to elude his two mates and even get them to back off on him while he carried out his own not-so-covert investigations. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to meet his mates. He just… Didn’t know how.

Ren sighed, slumping into his own desk chair and cruising over to the younger. “Do you want some help?”

The omega nodded eagerly. “Yes please.”

“Jeonghan takes night walks sometimes on the track when he can’t go to sleep.”

“Why can’t he go to sleep?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Joshua frowned. “Don’t you think that’s a little rude?”

“Rude is you constantly running away from them when you three clearly want the same thing.” Ren got up suddenly, “I forgot I have class. Go find Jeonghan. He’s been walking around more and more lately.” Then the older left and Joshua was alone in the council room once again.

He stared at the picture of Jeonghan and Seungcheol he had been looking at before Ren interrupted him. It was the same one that had caught his eye the very first time Minhyun brought him here. There was a memory attached to this photo; a memory Joshua had been given but lost too quickly in their mind swap. It was there however, if only he could remember it…

 

The air was balmy but sweat stuck to the back of the boy’s neck. He snuck a peak around the thick trunk of the tree but quickly duck back behind it seconds after. Dark bark coated his hands and the soft soil beneath his shoes seemed to pull him deeper into the ground the longer he stood there. Minki was going to be so mad, he knew it. Minki’s going to push him into the lake for being so careless.

_Minki’s going to hate me,_ he thought.

_Who’s that!_ A voice that wasn’t his rang in his mind, and then out loud, “I know you’re here! I heard you!”

“No you didn’t!” Jeonghan cried back then immediately regretted answering. There was a sudden rustling somewhere far off. “I’m going to find you! You’re my mate aren’t you?”

“I’m not!” Jeonghan sunk to his feet, hoping to escape notice if he curled up into a ball small enough.

“Liar!” the boy continued to call out. “You _are_ my mate! My mom told me what it would be like. I heard your name!” The rustling was getting louder. “ _Jeong-han_.”

Jeonghan liked the way it sounded coming from the boy’s mouth.

“That’s not my name!” he protested but the rustling had stopped and instead there was loud panting somewhere very close to him. Jeonghan looked up slowly. The boy had a bright, dimpled smile. “Found you,” he breathed.

Jeonghan couldn’t tear his eyes away. “I-I…”

“Do you know my name?” the boy supplied helpfully.

Jeonghan started to shake his head before nodding. “ _Seung-_ cheol. Choi Seungcheol.”

“And you’re Jeonghan!” When the boy touched him again it was like everything had fallen into place. He was a puzzle with missing pieces and Seungcheol had just filled up all the holes. “You’re my mate.”

Seungcheol was ecstatic to tell his parents about Jeonghan; the older boy was practically bouncing the whole way back through the forest. He chattered incessantly, never once letting go of Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan knew then, that he would follow the older boy anywhere.

The conversation stopped when Seungcheol came bounding into the group of adults. Jeonghan hid behind the older boy, suddenly wary of all the eyes on him. And how nicely dressed they all were. He looked down at his own tattered shirt, the stripes more brown than black, and his dirty torn shoes. Next to him, Seungcheol was dressed in a pristine white shirt, the back now caked with dirt from where Jeonghan was pressing against him. The younger boy suddenly wanted to run away but Seungcheol had a vice-like grip on his fingers.

“Mom, Dad, Uncle Gwag, I found my mate!” Seungcheol announced proudly. “This is Jeonghan!”

The older tugged at Jeonghan’s hand. When the younger refused to budge Seungcheol stepped aside to let them see him. “He doesn’t have a home so he has to stay with us right?”

It took a while for any of the adults to say anything.

“Seungcheol,” his mother started gently, “I… I don’t think–”

Seungcheol knew that tone of voice. His face crumpled. “You don’t like him?”

“No! No it’s not that sweetie–”

“Then why does it sound like you were going to say no?” Seungcheol turned to his father instead. “Dad, we have to take care of our mates right? Like you said?”

His father looked flustered. “I know Cheol-ah, but–”

“You’re going to say no too?” Seungcheol stepped back, feeling betrayed. His dejection was coming off so strongly that Jeonghan longed to sooth it away. So the younger boy ran his fingers lightly against Seungcheol’s back, the way his brother Minki does for him sometimes at night when he can’t sleep.

“That’s not it at all Seungcheol,” his dad quickly assured, “It’s just that–”

“He can’t be your mate!” his mother finished, exasperated. “He’s a beta! We can smell it.”

“So what?!” Now Seungcheol was just confused and he could tell Jeonghan was getting upset because of all the yelling. He pulled the younger boy from behind him and wrapped his arms protectively around Jeonghan, making sure to cover his ears. Seungcheol wasn’t exactly a very big child – he _was_ only seven – but the way Jeonghan practically disappeared in his hold brought to attention just how small the beta was; large eyes in a hollow face and thin arms, practically drowning in his shirt.

The way the two clung to each other – though an unlikely combination of alpha and beta – spoke of that same enduring connection two mates have with each other. It caught the eye of the only other adult there, and the only one who hasn’t said anything yet. He spoke now.

“Seungcheol, how do you know he’s your mate?” the man said, breaking the silent standoff Seungcheol was having with his parents.

The boy blinked slowly, processing the question. “Because I saw his thoughts,” Seungcheol replied, “His fears and memories. The way Mommy said I would when I find my mate.”

The man nodded slowly. All eyes were turned on the man now but he turned his to Jeonghan. “You’re Jeonghan, yes?” the man asked him softly. Jeonghan was shocked to be spoken to directly but he nodded his head.

“Jeonghan, did you see Seungcheol’s memories and fears too?” Again, Jeonghan nodded. “Then Jeonghan, can you tell me something about Seungcheol that nobody, not even his parents, would know about?”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a stricken look. “But then I’ll be revealing his secrets,” Jeonghan was horrified, “I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

Seungcheol’s mother heard this. “Seungcheol… What did you do?”

In response Seungcheol quickly clamped a hand over Jeonghan’s mouth. The younger didn’t even protest as if he too was afraid his own mouth would betray him and his mate without his permission. The man couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay maybe we should try something else,” the man’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, “Why don’t you tell me… Exactly how many pets Seungcheol has.”

Jeonghan beamed at this. “One big dog named Mong-Mong, two rabbits, Coco and Puff, fourteen fish but he accidentally killed one by overfeeding it so he flushed it down the toilet without his parents knowing–”

Seungcheol gasped. “ _Jeonghan!”_

“–two lovebirds, Romeo and Juliet – they sing very well – and a crow in the backyard who’s not really a pet but Seungcheol likes to think it is because it always comes when he leaves food out.”

“You killed a fish!” his father admonished at the same time his mother cried, “You feed the crows?!”

Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan who only blinked back innocently.

The man however couldn’t seem to stop laughing, delighted beyond measure. “Soyoung, Geun-ah,” he called to Seungcheol’s parents, “If you don’t want to take him in, I’ll adopt him.”

Everyone turned to him in surprise. Jeonghan stared, mouth agape.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol’s father asked. The man nodded confidently. “I would like to observe them. The two are clearly mates, but an alpha and a beta… If you’re having issues with taking him in then I will and Seungcheol would still get to see his mate from time to time.” The man gave Seungcheol a warm smile. “Wouldn’t you like that Seungcheol-ah?”

The boy beamed. “I’d love that Uncle!”

“Then it’s settled!” the man turned to Jeonghan. “Jeonghan, how would you like to live with me?”

It wasn’t difficult to tell him that Jeonghan had a twin – an alpha, no less. Minki never needed to impress the man and Jeonghan had already passed his unspoken test with flying colours. That very evening Jeonghan and Minki moved out from their makeshift shelter in the woods and were each given a room in the man’s mansion. He introduced them to a quiet boy named Jonghyun, who was also adopted. The man then told them that his biological son was away at college so they could use his basement bedroom as they pleased. They didn’t know it yet but in the years to come there would be more children to join them; all alphas, all wide-eyed, hungry, and entirely grateful to be given a home – Minhyun, Dongho, Nayoung, in that order – and the man they would all call Father will send them to a prestigious school he had built himself, give them roles as student councillors and put them in charge of running the school, so that they may be ready to take on the plans he had written out for each of them, ambitious goals on a scale so large they never could have imagined it when they first met him.

Father was building something big and each of them would soon become an important cog in his well-oiled machine.

 

Jeonghan sighed, the breeze mussing his hair. Is was times like this he wondered whether that was all Father saw in them – smart, sad kids he had taken off the streets and trained like soldiers to serve his own purpose, instead of his own children to love and care for like family. Not that Father seemed to care much for his own biological family but that’s another issue for another day.

When Seungcheol and Jeonghan had told Father about Joshua, the old man had brightened considerably, looking just as delighted as the first time he found out an alpha and beta mate couple was possible.

“ _Brilliant!”_ he had exclaimed, “ _Another interesting variable in this very, very complex equation!_ ”

Then he had beamed at them like they were some sort of wonderful scientific discovery he would soon reveal to the world, shooing them out of his office with a reminder to quickly reconcile with Joshua. They left him excitedly making phone calls, no doubt ringing up people at his research labs to inform them of this new development. The day Joshua would be called up to give blood samples would come soon and Jeonghan dreaded to think about it.

That was part of reason why he couldn’t sleep.

But most of it was because he’d been thinking about Joshua again.

Jeonghan stopped in the middle of the empty track, face turned up to the moon. He spread his arms out beside him, letting the cold night air pierce his cheeks as he tried to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes.

Behind his lids, Joshua dances through the darkness; stolen smiles, tinkling laughter, lips pursed as his hands hover over the strings of a guitar, and just recently, sweat dripping down his jaw as the Sun turned his skin golden in PE.

Jeonghan opened his eyes.

His dreams have been taking on this form lately; so real that they turn into nightmares when he wakes up only to realize that Joshua had never been in his arms to begin with. Sometimes Jeonghan will wake up in class half expecting for Joshua to be perched on the table beside him, strumming a tune. The pain never hurt physically but the hollowness where Joshua should be always followed him throughout the day.

That’s why when Joshua comes to him in the middle of that night, sweater falling off his shoulder and instrument in hand, Jeonghan thought he was still dreaming.

“Jeonghan?”

“Joshua?” Jeonghan replied softly, too afraid to breathe.

“Jeonghan are you awake too?”

He nodded. “I couldn’t sleep. Had a… bad dream.”

“Me too,” Joshua murmured. He pulled the sweater further down his arms and Jeonghan fought to stay calm. “Do you go to Seungcheol’s room when you get nightmares?”

“S-sometimes.” Jeonghan’s throat was dry. He cleared it subtly. “But I was thinking of just walking on my own tonight.”

“Then can I walk with you?” His voice was so small.

“Of course Joshua.” _Anything._

If Joshua heard the voice in his head he didn’t show it but instead held out his hand for Jeonghan to take. It was warm and his fingers fit between the spaces perfectly. Jeonghan felt a thousand times better knowing he was real and not some figment of his tired imagination.

At the end of their walk Joshua sat down on the great stone steps and with moonlight casting shadows across his face, and he sang Jeonghan a song, one of pain, loss, love and ultimately – hope.

 

The next morning Jeonghan woke up buzzing with excitement. He jumped out of bed, practically running to the sweater he wore last night to take a deep whiff and… yeah. Joshua’s scent was still on it, no matter how faint.

It wasn’t a dream. Last night was _real!_ He’d been with Joshua! The whole time! And Joshua had talked to him! Invited him to walk with him even! Jeonghan was grinning so widely that Ren seemed obliged to comment.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot in front of your sweater?”

Jeonghan giggled, bounding to his twin. “Good morning!” he greeted with unnecessary enthusiasm. An annoyed groan came from one of the other beds in the room. “Oh, and good morning to you too Dongho!”

Ren’s frown deepened. “Are you okay? You’re never up this early.”

“Or ever this _loud,”_ came the muffled grumble from below the sheets.

Jeonghan didn’t answer and skid into their shared bathroom instead. Although betas generally roomed with other betas, Jeonghan could never settle in properly and got sorted with his alpha siblings instead. The Principal drew the line when it came to Jeonghan and Seungcheol rooming together however (not as if that ever stopped them).

He came out barely ten minutes later, fully dressed and the brightest either of them had ever seen in the mornings. “I’m going to go see Seungcheol now. See you guys later! Bye!” he yelled then he was out the door.

Dongho stared after his brother in confusion.

“What’s that about?” he asked Ren. There was a soft smile on the twin’s face. Of course he already figured it out. “Something good must have happened with Joshua.”

 

The news spread quickly. By lunch everyone knew that the odd new omega had accepted at least one of his mates and they were seen seating together, hands intertwined, in class.

 

The knocking hurt his head.

Nayoung popped in. “I knew you’d be here.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Only I noticed.”

Ren scoffed. “I figured.”

“That’s not what I meant–” The resigned look in Ren’s eyes stopped her. “It’s okay,” he said softly, “I get it.”

“Ren...” she sighed. She came to sit down by her brother. He dropped his head onto her shoulder. The tears came quickly, falling onto her uniform. She petted his head. “I can never do what you do,” she said.

He chuckled. “I’m sure you could. You can do anything. Even Father said so.”

“Not this,” she insisted. “You… always give so much. Aren’t you tired of it?”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“Ren,” she warned, but he stopped her.

“If I can’t have love then others should.” When Ren smiled at his sister the tears fell down his cheeks. “People are stupid don’t you think? To have a mate and not go after them?”

“You talk like you’ll never meet your own mate.”

“I won’t.”

“That’s not true. The labs aren’t always right.”

“They were right about Seungcheol and Jeonghan weren’t they?” Nayoung frowned but she couldn’t deny it. Ren buried his face into her shoulder again. “Let’s not talk about this. I’m sleepy.”

Nayoung sighed. “Alright. But no more pot.” She pocketed his metal pipe.

“I have more.”

“I’ll find them and bury them in a hole.”

“I’ll just dig it up or get more.”

“Don’t tempt me Ren,” Nayoung warned. “You know what I can do.”

The boy just smiled. “I know.”

She continued petting him until he started to drift off. Before he fully closed his eyes he lifted his head to look at his sister one more time. “Don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded.

“I never do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Cheolsoo shippers, you guys gotta stay dry until the next chapter. ;)


	6. Green-Eyed Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is my baby. please love and appreciate and leave comments ╥﹏╥

Father was the owner and chief stakeholder of Gwag Corporations and Industries, a large conglomerate that possessed everything from hotels to supermarkets as well as the Alpha-Beta-Omega Coalition Institution. His favourite subsidiary – a sort of pet project he had acquired and pumped a shit ton of money into – is the Verum Laboratories. The history of the labs had always been sketchy and he had never revealed why he was so passionate about it, even to his own children. Some people just assumed that every wealthy man was a paranoid one and required their own science labs for one reason or another; it became a sort of fad.

But then rumours started to fly.

They said he was secretly an omega and wanted to somehow modify his DNA to become an alpha and protect his assets. (Omegas were not allowed to own companies, head institutions, or be in positions of power.) They said he was slowly dying and was looking for the cure to cancer. They accused him of all kinds of things. When Father proved himself to be an alpha by blood and brandished half a dozen top doctors’ letters certifying him to be cancer-free, the rumours died down but people still wondered from time to time, in whispered voices and hushed tones, what exactly went on in those mysterious laboratories.

The truth was this: Father was researching on ABO Science, a taboo topic (an illegal topic), and required all the secrecy he could muster.

When Father first found out that an alpha and beta mate couple was possible, there were a lot of tests. His scientists speculated that it could be genetic. They wondered whether it was because Jeonghan was a twin, which meant there were a lot of needles and chemicals going into Ren as well. But that theory turned out inconclusive soon enough especially since it was clear they were fraternal twins and therefore had different genotypes.

Father’s labs came up with plenty of different hypotheses and made new discoveries in the process but none really explained the two most important questions: _How_ did mates come to be? And _why_ were Jeonghan and Seungcheol possible?

One of the discoveries they made was a way to check whether it was possible for one to have a mate; a preliminary measure of sorts to see if further testing on a subject is viable. Most of the time it was useless; 99.9% of the test subjects came back positive and needed to undergo another test so as to narrow down the subject pool.

Ren was part of the 0.1%.

The labs found out two things at once: One, that Ren would never have a mate. And because he did not have a mate, he was dying.

It didn’t use to bother Ren when he was younger; mates were gross and a pain in his eight-year-old eyes, witnessing first-hand how sick Jeonghan or Seungcheol would get if they were apart even for a couple of days. They all played together anyway so Ren couldn’t really tell the difference between Seungcheol being around as a friend and Seungcheol being around because he was Jeonghan’s mate. But as they got older Jeonghan and Seungcheol would often disappear somewhere together and Ren saw less and less of his twin brother. He went over to Seungcheol’s a lot.  When Jeonghan came home his eyes would always be glassy and faraway, like a part of him was still with Seungcheol. In a way, he was.

That was when Ren started wanting his own mate too.

Of course he had his other siblings to play with: Jonghyun, Minhyun and Dongho. (Nayoung too for a while but she grew so much faster than the rest of them that Father had her helping out in his home office before she hit eleven.) But eventually Father slowly started giving the rest more and more responsibilities, sending them to shadow after managers in one of his many companies, bringing in special tutors to teach his siblings complicated subjects like corporate law and business accounting. They would disappear for lengths at a time and Ren would only ever see them at dinner every night. Ren started to feel like the spare part; the alpha who was there not because he had _talent_ like the others did, but because he was Jeonghan’s _twin._

Ren, left with no one to talk to and nothing to do, became absolutely lonely.

He spent a lot of his time wandering. When Father sent them all to ABOC-I, he explored gardens  and paced the back hallways all on his own because the only people he had known growing up were his siblings and he had no clue how to make friends. He built a persona for himself: Ren the mega flirt; the one who kisses and tells; who took what he wanted before kicking them out the door.

He tried to convince himself it was his right; if he can’t have his own mate to love and care for, then he’ll give someone else just a bit of his time so he can seek a little solace and they can gain a little knowledge.

He tells himself it’s nothing personal.

(It feels very personal when the same person he made out with a few weeks ago finds their mate and proceeds to drape themselves over them like a limp curtain and doesn’t even send him a passing smile.)

Ren was wandering around the school campus now, slowly trailing his hands over hard brick then rough hedges because he had absolutely nothing to do. Seungcheol, Dongho and Nayoung were busy training for their respective sports with zone competitions coming up and Minhyun was doing Minhyun things, working hard and falling sick and miraculously getting better. (Ren knew it could only be the mysterious mate Minhyun refused to talk about but no one else had wanted to press him further and _Ren_ sure as hell won’t be the first to bring it up again.) Jonghyun was in Father’s office, apprenticing so he could take over the company one day.

Jeonghan is making up with Joshua.

And Ren is here, mate-less when his brother has two.

There was a sudden rustling to his left before a body came barrelling head-first towards him. The boy stumbled before righting himself. “Hansol?”

The omega froze, looking up wide-eyed at his buddy. “Oh. Hi… hyung.”

"What are you doing?" Ren asked, eyeing the younger suspiciously.

"Running away from my mate."

Ren raised a brow at Hansol’s nonchalance. His hair was a mess, his laces undone and his uniform was half put-on at best. Minhyun would get an aneurism if he saw. "And why exactly are you running away from your mate?"

"Because he keeps on trying to kiss me!"

Now Ren was really bothered. Not because Hansol was an unclaimed, unprotected omega who ran away from his mate, but because why the _fuck_ don’t any of the people in his life seem to realize how _lucky_ they are to have a mate at all? Why does everyone insist on eluding the inevitable? Are humans just instinctively programmed to go against their own nature?

Because if that's true, Ren would really like to have a talk to the one Up-There.

_Yes, hello, what number do I dial so I can ask the Big Man why I don't have a mate and all these undeserving assholes do?_

Ren's mouth turned down into an annoyed frown. "Who's your mate?"

"Moon Junhui, but–" Without letting him finish Ren took the younger boy by his ear and dragged him out from behind the bushes.

"OW! HYUNG!" Hansol protested but the older was not about to give in. In his personal opinion, this was what Minhyun should've done to Joshua in the first place.

It wasn't hard to locate the Chinese boy with his scent splayed out frantically everywhere, deep and musty with a tinge of dry woodlands. By the time Ren reached with the whining kid in tow, Hansol’s ear was red and there were tears building in the corners of his eyes. Junhui immediately turned protective. He grabbed the younger away from Ren. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"God stop with the masochist act," Ren waved his hands in front of his face, "I was doing you a favour, now just thank me already."

"You hurt my omega." For emphasis Jun curled his arm tightly around Hansol. Ren rolled his eyes at the way the younger keened and nuzzled closer to Jun.

"You guys are disgusting and ungrateful," he turned to leave, "I don’t even know why I bother."

Jun was about to say something else but Ren was already walking away, a hand raised above him in a goodbye. “Don’t forget to send me your wedding invitation!”

When he was far away enough Ren was once again struck with the reminder that he was all alone and now even sadder than he had been before.

 

Seungcheol tried his best not to be jealous. They were both his mates after all and if Joshua was more comfortable with spending time with Jeonghan right now then Seungcheol should be okay with that. Happy, even, that Joshua was giving… whatever this was a chance at all. But that couldn’t stop the bitter feeling from flooding his mouth every time Joshua and Jeonghan held hands or laughed together when the youngest could only manage to give Seungcheol a shy smile. Jeonghan was around less and less too on account of spending more time with Joshua and it just wasn’t _fair_. Okay fine, Seungcheol was busy most of the time now anyway because of basketball practice so it would make sense for Jeonghan to hang out with Joshua, but _still._

A whistle blew off somewhere. “Seungcheol!” his coach yelled, bringing him back to the present. “Too hard on those throws!”

“Sorry coach,” he muttered back, thoughts already wandering back to his two mates, “A lot on my mind.”

Seungcheol dribbled his ball down the court, stopping at a cone on the opposite ‘D’. _He was the one who met Joshua first_ , he thought as he aimed to shoot, _so why the heck wasn’t he the first person Joshua approached?_

Not to mention the fact that Jeonghan hated him before he even knew him. Of course Seungcheol was thankful that he didn’t anymore and that nothing bad had happened to either of his mates. _But how could Joshua get over Jeonghan’s bloodlust so quickly and yet not give him the time of day?_

“Choi Seungcheol!” his coach screamed. “Where are you now?!”

“On the court ma’am!” he replied automatically.

Coach Nana’s face was suddenly in his vision, livid but somehow still incredibly beautiful. “Are you sure? Because it really doesn’t feel like you’re here with us.”

Seungcheol hung his head.

“Suicides down the court, 20 sets, go!” Seungcheol immediately jogged to the start line. She blew her whistle and he started to run, counting reps in his mind and breathing heavily by the seventh set that he could do nothing else but manage his lungs and keep his heart pumping in his chest.

“If anyone else is caught checking out,” Coach Nana yelled, “You can come over here and join your captain!”

At the end of practice Seungcheol was exhausted but feeling much better than he had at the start. There was something about straining one’s muscles to the point of no return that helped clear the head too.

Before he went into the showers Coach Nana stopped him. “You better now?” she asked, patting his arm in concern.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “The sweat really worked everything out of the system.”

“It was about your mates, wasn’t it?”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh. “Does everyone know now?”

“Hey don’t look at me,” Coach Nana put her arms up in surrender, “Aron’s making all the teachers keep an eye out on the three of you. On all of you, in fact.”

“Huh, that’s funny because Jeonghan asked Aron to keep an eye out for _Joshua._ ” Seungcheol pursed his lips and the smile fell away from Coach Nana’s eyes. She took her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. “He does what he can, you know.”

“I wish he’d stop. It’s not like the principal notices.”

“You know he doesn’t do it for him.” Nana was frowning. “He does it for them. And you, because you’re as much a part of this as they are.”

“Aron is stupid.”

“And you’re late.” The bell rang just as the words left her lips. “Hit the showers Seungcheol. I’ll tell Ms Raina you’ll be late for class. She’s going to kill me,” she muttered.

Seungcheol chuckled. “Thanks coach.”

Coach Nana smiled before exiting the gym.

 

Ms Raina taught general science which was one of the few classes Seungcheol shared with Joshua. Despite that the younger had never once tried to initiate conversation or join in Seungcheol’s groups whenever Ms Raina split the class up for discussions. So it was more than a surprise when Seungcheol arrived, twenty minutes late, to find the usually empty seat next to him occupied by none other than Joshua Hong.

He stood gaping at the front of the class.

“Mr Choi?” he whipped his head to look at the teacher. “Aren’t you going to take a seat? You’re already late.”

“R-right, sorry Ms Raina,” he bowed apologetically, scurrying to his table. Seungcheol avoided all eye contact, even Joshua’s. He tried to look busy settling in but there was only so many ways he could arrange and rearrange his stationery until it started to look ridiculous even to him, and he could practically feel Joshua’s gaze burning into his side.

He looked up slowly, giving a shy smile. Joshua’s neck was already red with embarrassment.

“Hello?” Seungcheol greeted eventually.

“H-Hi.”

“Uhhh, you’re seating next to me?” Seungcheol had no clue how to make his words sound less like a question when all he wanted to do was ask questions but they weren’t turning out right so this was the best he could do.

“Yeah, I… wanted to,” Joshua started picking on his sleeves. “I felt bad for leaving you out of everything and Jeonghan and I do and that’s because… I don’t really know you much, so I thought if we sat next to each other, and actually talked then– We could, you know– That’s why I’m–”

Joshua stopped. He didn’t know how to continue. But that was alright because Seungcheol understood him anyway, somehow, if the reassuring smile the elder gave him was anything to go by. Cautiously, Joshua held out his hand between them, face burning. Seungcheol’s eyes widened but he hid his shock and took the hand. Then he gave a little squeeze. Joshua squeezed back.

Seungcheol couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face the entire lesson.

After class their hands were still intertwined as they walked together down the hallway, Seungcheol accompanying Joshua to his next class.

 “There was something else I wanted to ask about,” Joshua started shyly. Seungcheol smiled, encouraging him to continue. “You know the school trip Ms Raina’s been talking about for the past few classes?”

“There’s a trip?”

Joshua laughed. “I knew you weren’t listening.”

“What do you mean!” Seungcheol pouted.

“You’ve been too distracted looking at me every lesson.” Even as Joshua said it with feigned confidence, his cheeks were turning red.

Seungcheol hid his face in his hands, making Joshua laugh. “I am so embarrassed,” the older declared, voice muffled.

“I think it’s cute.” When Seungcheol looked up, the younger was grinning at him. “So anyway, the school trip. Ms Raina says every omega needs a partner because it’s dangerous in the city. And we’ll have to give a presentation together in class the week after.” Joshua started pulling at his sleeves nervously. “Would you… Do you want to be my partner?”

Seungcheol took Joshua’s other arm and slowly pried the younger’s fingers away from the fabric. He gave a little tug, forcing the younger to look him in his eyes. “Joshua… Did you think I was going to say no?”

“I-I don’t know, _maybe_ –” Joshua stopped. Then he sighed. “Yes. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I haven’t even _talked_ to you. I understand if you’re mad and don’t want to.”

“Joshua,” Seungcheol started softly, “I would always say yes even if you give me a million reasons to say no.” He took the smaller in his arms without thinking and it felt like they were both made to fit each other. The younger sighed audibly in relief. It made Seungcheol smile. “Besides the city is a scary place. I’d only trust my omega with myself or Jeonghan.”

“Not even Minhyun?”

“You’ve spent enough time with Minhyun. Only look at me and Jeonghan from now on.” Seungcheol tried to look at him sternly but Joshua started giggling. “What’s so funny!”

“Nothing. I just thought Jeonghan would be the jealous type.”

“He is but so am I. Just, not as obviously.”

“I know. He wanted to hurt me when he found out we imprinted.” Seungcheol’s stomach sank. “I hope you know he’s very very very sorry. Hates himself sometimes even, for thinking like that.”

Seungcheol expected Joshua to be bitter or annoyed – angry even. But when he looked up the younger was only smiles. “It’s okay, I understand. I think I would be pretty angry too if I had a mate and someone else imprinted on them. But it worked out in the end so I’m just thankful that I didn’t destroy your relationships. That would’ve hurt me more than anything Jeonghan had planned I think. I didn’t want to come between the two of you.”

Seungcheol was speechless. “How did we get so lucky with you?” Seungcheol murmured without thinking. Joshua blushed furiously. “No. _I_ was lucky to find the both of you.”

Then, unexpectedly, he placed a soft peck on Seungcheol’s cheek. “I have to get to class now. Bye Cheollie!” He giggled at the elder’s bewildered expression before disappearing into the room.

That’s right, Seungcheol thought, this was why Jeonghan was entirely whipped, and so was he.

 

“Minhyun!” Joshua yelled happily, running into the music room, “Minhyun, Seungcheol said yes!” Minhyun grinned when he came face to face with the younger boy. “Seungcheol said he’d partner up with me!”

“See? I told you he would. You’re too cute,” Minhyun chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair. Joshua flushed. “And besides, he’s your mate; there’s no way he would’ve said no.”

“Yeah…” Minhyun was seated at the grand piano and Joshua stood by him, hitting the keys absentmindedly.  “But I was still scared.”

“But you did it. Without needing to ask Jeonghan.” Joshua beamed widely at that. “Jeonghan will be really proud, won’t he?”

Minhyun nodded. “Your two mates are probably very happy too.”

Joshua shone. He was a lot like a little kid, as Minhyun had found out; eager to please but lacking the necessary confidence in himself. Given the right push however, Joshua could bloom into the prettiest flower and it was always nice to see small victories like these in someone Minhyun saw as his newest little brother.

(Minhyun wished he could see such blooming in his other dongsaengs but Nayoung was already much more mature than him by far, Jeonghan hard to reach and Minki with walls up so high there was no way Minhyun could get through to him.)

“Thanks Minhyun,” Joshua said, “You’re a great friend.”

Minhyun chuckled. “Thanks, I try. But now I’m trying to finish my piece so Ms Lizzy won’t kill me. See you later yeah?”

Joshua grinned. “Okay hyung! Good luck with your work!”

Then he sprinted out the room.

Just as Minhyun was starting on his work again, someone else interrupted, “So you have a soft spot for the kid huh?”

Was that jealousy in her voice? Minhyun sighed. He had no time to argue right now. He was tired, holding on to wit’s end, and just wanted to finish this damn assignment so he could crash peacefully onto his bed. “If you wanted to use the music room forget it, I was here first,” Minhyun quipped.

Yebin frowned. She came inside despite Minhyun’s warning, which only made him sigh again. Then she did something that had him convinced he really did pass out from exhaustion. She kissed him.

The moment their lips met Minhyun shot away. “Are you sick? Are you hurt? Why are you kissing me?” His first instinct was to check whether she was okay. His hands flew everywhere trying to figure out what was wrong.

Yebin eased out of his fretting. “I’m not sick. You are,” she crossed her arms. “And why can’t I kiss you? I’m your mate.”

Instantly Minhyun’s shoulders slumped. “I’m not sick, just tired.”

Yebin frowned. “Answer the question.”

“What question?”

“Why can’t I kiss you?”

“You can kiss me,” Minhyun sat back down on the piano seat, still bogged down by some unknown fatigue. He looked over at her sadly. “It’s just you never did it unless you were ill or dying.”

The words struck her harder than she thought it would. Minhyun had turned back to the keys and was playing a sad tune about a boy who loved a girl who didn’t love him back. It was a common fiction trope; a world where imprinting and mates didn’t exist and humans had to blindly grope for their other half with nothing to guide their decisions. Most people were glad that it was only fiction; a world like that must be hard and painful.

And yet here they were: two mates, two halves of a whole, two split-aparts, and she was refusing all that.

Guilt curdled in Yebin’s stomach.

She also knew very well why Minhyun had been so weak lately. It was simple ABO logic: The longer people were mates, the more they needed to be with each other, and the shorter the time they could be apart for. Yebin knew he knew this and yet… He never once pushed her for anything more than what was best for _her_ and only her.

Minhyun, she knew, would endure every weary day without complaint if it meant she wanted it so.

The guilt built and built until it catapulted upwards, straight to her heart, knocking clean the nasty chains she’d locked it up with.

She came to sit by him, resting her hands alongside his. Then she began to play. Minhyun was surprised but didn’t say a word. He followed her lead, playing the harmony to her melody, a duet twisting together and spilling out of the windows onto the courtyard below, sweeping everyone away with the intensity of their emotions – a song about a boy who loves a girl who just might love him too and their journey back to one another other.

 

The days ticked by slowly leading up to the school trip. Joshua was more excited about it than he should be about visiting museum after museum of different science exhibitions but it had been a long time since he saw the outside world. Four years in fact; he had been on the last field trip the Facility organized. Other than that he lived behind the Facility walls and now, the school gates. When he told Seungcheol this the elder had frowned and promised to accompany Joshua see whatever he wanted to in the big city.

Joshua really wanted to walk on a pedestrian crossing.

One general science class consisting of about twenty people from each level would be going on the trip so there were a lot of teachers and plenty more students. Joshua recognized a number of the omega delinquents that he had come in here with but Seungcheol pulled him towards the upperclassmen group and there were significantly less of them.

Still, Joshua could see Kyla smiling next to a chatty boy with a sweet laugh, Yewon laughing at something Seungyeon had said, and Hansol perched on top of Jun in a piggyback. Joshua wondered when that happened but he was happy for Hansol nonetheless. Some of the other councillors were there too as student facilitators to assist the teachers. Nayoung and Dongho stood next to Ms Kaeun and Ms Yiyoung, watching over the high school division. Coach Nana along with Aron had volunteered to escort the college division. Ms Raina would be overseeing everything.

“Shouldn’t you be up there?” Joshua asked when he realized Jieqiong and Jihoon were helping Aron instead of a councillor.

“Nah. Jihoon owed me one and Jieqiong is Aron’s TA. It’s cool.”

Joshua nodded understandingly. He still felt bad about it but he was thankful Seungcheol was next to him because the sheer number of people going on the trip was making him nervous. He had no idea how he would survive when they reached the city.

Seungcheol tugged at his hand, noticing that the younger had turned to quiet. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m good,” he lied. Seungcheol squeezed his hand and after a while, Joshua squeezed back. “I’m good now,” he amended quietly.

Eventually they got on the bus and Seungcheol let Joshua have the window seat. Joshua pointed at almost everything outside the window and Seungcheol would just laugh, patting his head from time to time. “You’re _so_ cute,” Seungcheol cooed, making Joshua blush. The younger couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

The ‘outside world’ was a noisy as Joshua expected and he stuck close to Seungcheol the entire time, never letting go of his hand. The class was on a tour to several stops in the city and the first was an Arts and Science museum with giant molecular structures suspended from the ceiling made to look like masterfully crafted sculptures. Seungcheol led him from exhibit to exhibit, neither of them saying much, but they would do the hand squeezing sometimes and share stupid grins. The world around them was noisy with the voices of dozens of people but Joshua felt like they were the only two on the planet.

“Look Joshua,” Seungcheol whispered as they stood in the middle of the astronomy exhibit, the darkened room an entire universe of twinkling lights, “Your eyes shine brighter than these stars.”

“Don’t be silly,” Joshua laughed, bumping his shoulder against the elder’s.

“It’s true,” Seungcheol brushed aside a piece of his hair, “You’re one of the two most beautiful people I know.”

After the museum and the observatory, they were led out onto an open patch of land to have lunch. Seungcheol brought Joshua to a quieter side of the par so they could have a bit more privacy where they ate. “Do you want some ice cream?” Seungcheol asked after they demolished two packs of the bento boxes the teachers had passed them. (Seungcheol demolished; Joshua ate slowly and fed what he couldn’t finish to his mate.)

Joshua lifted his head from Seungcheol’s lap. “But that means I’ll have to get up,” the omega pouted.

Seungcheol chuckled, bopping his nose. “I won’t be gone long. And you can always sit on my lap while you eat if you like it there so much.”

Joshua burned, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know cutie but I couldn’t resist.” Seungcheol burst out laughing when Joshua turned even redder, rolling away and hiding his face in his hands.

“Go away!” Joshua moaned, voice muffled by his hands. “Get your ice-cream and never come back!”

“What flavour?”

“…Chocolate.”

Seungcheol chuckled ruffling his hair. “I’ll be right back.”

In retrospect, Seungcheol should never have left. Or better yet, he should’ve dragged Joshua along, throwing him over his shoulder if the younger protested. They should’ve sat somewhere closer to the rest of group.

Seungcheol should never have left.

There was a shout.

“Joshua!” someone yelled then the bang of a door slamming shut and the screech of tires.

Seungcheol shot off like a gun. Driven by pure instinct, he ran after the van just in time to see it turn around a corner. Blood rushed through his ears. Seungcheol shoved aside a dismounting motorcyclist without thinking, jumping on the vehicle and pursuing after his mate. Someone might have yelled his name but he couldn’t hear.

All he knew was that Joshua was in trouble and he needed to save him. No other voices aside from Joshua’s came through the mind link; it was flooded with Joshua’s cries, his fear, loud and palpable, calling for his mate.

 _I’m coming Shua_ , he murmured back, revving on the engine. _Don’t worry I’ll get you back._

Car horns and curse words flew at him but Seungcheol couldn’t hear. There was a good two-car distance between him and the van and Seungcheol couldn’t afford to lose sight of them.

Seungcheol zoomed through the streets, Joshua’s voice in his head getting louder and more scared. They were hurting him!

“FUCK!” Seungcheol swore when he almost collided with another car trying to speed up his pace.

 _Shua Shua Shua,_ he chanted and back at him, _Cheol Cheol Cheol._

The road they were on was headed straight onto a busy expressway and Seungcheol knew he’d lose them the moment they hit it. Fear flooded his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He couldn’t lose his mate. He wouldn’t lose Joshua.

Seungcheol accelerated some more but the roads were rife with obstacles and he had no plans outside of chasing after the van. All he could think was getting to Joshua.

What happened next could only be credited to Nayoung’s ingenuity.

There was a sudden screeching of tires as the van hit its breaks hard, the contents inside hitting the back doors so hard they flew open and Joshua fell out. Seungcheol was at his side in a flash, taking the wailing boy into his arms.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay,” Seungcheol tried to reassure as the boy clung to him and cried and cried, “You’re okay.”

In front of the van was one of the school busses, taking up the entire road and blocking the way. Nayoung was at the helm with Dongho, Jihoon and Jonghyun quickly filing out of the bus and heading straight for the van. The men in the van – recovered from the sudden breaking – started coming after Seungcheol and Joshua but were quickly stopped by Dongho and Jihoon who had a hand around the necks of each of them. A punch each and they were out like lights. Jonghyun was by the driver, who had his hands up in surrender.

The men were all omega and no match for the strength of an alpha, even those who much younger than they were.

Joshua’s legs gave out beneath him. He sat shaking, crying in Seungcheol’s arms.

“Don’t leave me Seungcheol,” he cried, “Please _please_ don’t leave me.”

“I won’t baby I promise, I won’t,” Seungcheol murmured back, stroking the boy’s hair, “I’m sorry I did just now, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise I’m sorry.”

“Cheollie, cheollie, cheollie.”

“Hush now,” Seungcheol tried to sooth, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.”

The police sirens came soon after.

Coach Nana and Aron had already arrived at the scene and communicated with the officers. The other teachers and most of the other students were already on their way back to school. The one’s who couldn’t (on account of their bus being part of a crime scene) stood quietly to aside.

Unfortunately attempted omega kidnappings such as these were common in the city and it was frustrating how lax the police were being about the whole thing. Seungcheol felt like punching them, actually, but he was more concerned about Joshua’s wellbeing.

After statements were taken from all those involved – rather sloppily, Seungcheol noted – they were allowed to go. Some students lingered to watch the officers shove the crooks into the police cars.

“Everyone back on the bus,” Aron yelled, “Now!”

Never had the omega teacher been this stern and everyone complied immediately.

Joshua clung to Seungcheol the whole way back. He wouldn’t let anyone else near him and started to cry if Seungcheol seemed to even pull away. The older held his omega tight, feeling his distress as if it were his own. His worry over Joshua’s safety coupled with his previous anger at the kidnappers made him incredibly protective and put Seungcheol on edge. He was bright and alert the whole bus ride even when Joshua dozed off in his arms.

When they finally reached school a crowd was already waiting. In the very front was Jeonghan, scanning the bus frantically. He practically flew to his mates when they came down the steps.

“Cheol! Is Shua okay? Is he hurt?”

“Shh Hannie,” Seungcheol said, gesturing to the boy in his arms, “He’s asleep.”

Jeonghan dropped his voice to a whisper. “What happened?”

By then most people had already gotten the gist of it from their schoolmates who reached earlier and were whispering loudly, sneaking glances at Joshua. Jeonghan frowned, angling his body to hide his mate from view. _I’ll tell you later,_ Seungcheol murmured in his mind. There was a loud clearing of throats and suddenly everyone hushed. There, walking straight through the centre of the crowd like he was parting the Red Sea was the principal.

He stopped in front of Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “The boy must be exhausted. Bring him up to your room and take care of him as best as you can.”

“Yes sir,” Seungcheol immediately replied. The principal gestured to Jeonghan. “You too, son. Take tomorrow off if you have to.” Father eyes turned soft when he looked at the small omega in Seungcheol’s arms. “He must have been so terrified.”

Father turned to Nayoung, Dongho and Jonghyun. “We have a lot to discuss,” he said simply. Then he addressed the rest of the students, “Everyone else: Back to class!”

Then Father strode off with purposed towards his office and everyone scrambled to do as they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live Cheolsoo.


	7. The Things We Are Afraid Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: sensitive themes ahead**

The hallway was dank and smelled heavily of rotting trash and unwashed bodies. Fluorescent lights hung high above but for the most part it remained relatively dark and bathed in shadows. He felt a hard shove in the small of his back; the metal muzzle of the gun cold even through his thin t-shirt.

“Keep walking!” the man barked. “We ‘aven’t got oll day!”

The man’s thick accent only heightened his fear, the boy having grown up on old-timey Russian mafia movies his mother loved so dearly. _Mother…_ His eyes watered just at the thought. _Mummy where are you?_

“I sed kip mooving!” With another shove the boy was scrambling forward, falling onto his hands and knees but standing up just as quickly for fear of being hit across the calves again. The flesh there still hummed with the sting of the wooden cane breaking skin. Behind him, the sniffles and muffled wails of the other children spurred him on. As he saw it he was at the start of the line; might as well look brave so the others could find courage, even if he didn’t feel very brave himself.

They were marched through the pee-stained corridors, around corners and down stairs, entering what seemed to be sewers where rats scurried in abandon within the shadows. A large rat must have run across the path because a girl screamed somewhere behind him and just as quickly there was a loud slap.

“Oi don’t touch the face!” The man behind him halted suddenly, turning around to yell at his co-worker. “They need ta be preedy!”

“There’s nuthin’ wrong witha lil ruffin’ up,” someone else shot back, “They only ev’r take photos of the bodies anyway. Bruises up the appeal.”

The other men had started chuckling but were silenced when the man in front raised his gun at shot up at the ceiling. The children squealed ducking for cover as loose cement and debris rained down.

“I wuld like ta remind you oll who’s in charge ‘ere!” the man threatened menacingly. “Sum customers like bruises yeah, but not oll of ‘em. That’s why there’s make-up for the bruises and scars yeah?” He looked around at his co-workers and his eyes gleamed, even in the darkness. “No one, touches _any_ of the goods, ya ‘ear?”

There was a silent affirmation before the boy was being pushed forward again, this time faster and with less patience.

They ended up in front of a large metal door, a bright white light fixed onto the wall directly above so it glimmered in the darkness.

“You first,” the man said, pushing him forward. There was a wicked smile on his face. “Though I dunna how good you’ll be, being so skinny as ye are.”

With another shove he was thrust inside. The room was just as badly-lit as outside, save for a bright lamp in the middle with a tiny stool right underneath it. The metal door slammed shut behind him and the boy jumped at the sound.

He could do nothing but stumble towards the light.

“You’re a scared little thing aren’t you?” a voice greeted from within the darkness and the boy jumped again, absolutely frightened this time. The voice chuckled; high and raspy. “Yes you are. I can hear your little heart fluttering from all the way over here.”

That was when the boy realized there was something else in the room; a high-tech camera on a tripod, pointed directly at the stool. And next to the camera – a tall, thin man with a balding head and wispy beard, smiling widely with all his teeth showing. It was a frightening smile; a little manic, wild, like he might eat him up at any moment.

“Take off your clothes,” the man said coolly, jumping straight to business.

“W-what?”

The man’s face was patient, as if he had encountered this kind of reaction many times before. “Take, of, your, clothes,” he repeated slowly.

It didn’t feel a very right thing to do, especially since it was so cold and so dirty, but the boy had little choice – he was an obedient child, raised well by both his parents, and had been taught to listen to adults because they always knew best. He took his shirt and pants off quietly, avoiding the man’s gaze.

“Thank you Jisoo,” the man said and the boy wondered briefly how he knew his name, “now your shoes and underwear too.”

Jisoo grew cold at that. Even at eight years old he knew that was _not_ something anyone except for his mother was allowed to ask him to do. His fear rose, suddenly thinking about his mother, and tears were pooling in his eyes again.

“N-no no!” he cried, shaking his head frantically and pulling his hands close to him, “No! I want my mommy!”

“Oh look, now you’re crying,” the man cooed, but whatever sincerity was lost when he started snapping photos, the flash going off rapidly and blinding the boy.

“No no _no_!” he wailed, face turning red. “Stop it! I want my mommy! _Mommy!”_

The man didn’t seem to hear. “Oh look how pretty you are all flushed,” he gushed sickly, “It would be so much nicer if your underwear is off, hmm, don’t you think, Jisoo?”

“NO!” The boy was truly terrified now, dirty and cold and full off shame, when suddenly the doors swung open and two of the men from outside started coming towards him, faces fierce and angry.

“Unfortunately resisting is not an option Jisoo,” the camera man said. He was no longer smiling. “The clients want everyone in the nude, no exceptions, no matter who your family is hmm? Let’s not be difficult, okay?”

The men had taken hold of his small arms, one on each side, absorbing his kicks like they were nothing more than paper balls. “ _NO NO NO!”_ the boy screamed, flailing and wailing, but it was no use, “Let me go! Mommy! _MOM-MY!”_

“Your mother can’t help you here boy,” the camera-man chuckled, ducking behind the camera, capturing the struggle as one sock came off, than the other, because this _too_ was in high demand with the clients – the absolute terror, the humiliation, the helpless tears of an innocent boy struggling in his reigns.

The boy screamed and screamed, even as the words no longer made sense to him, no longer sure who he was calling out for anymore, even as he was stripped of his last bits of dignity, even when there was no hope left and he was forced to look unintentionally into the camera as the lights burned around him and he was laid bare to the hungry eyes of the lens.

 

“Seungcheol!” he screamed, “ _Seung-cheol!”_

“JOSHUA!”

His eyes flew open.

Staring right at him were warm brown eyes filled with worry and concern, so welcoming and familiar and _safe_ that tears sprang to his eyes. “Jeonghan,” he sobbed, chest flooding with relief, “Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan.”

“Hey… Joshua it’s okay, shhh.” The elder pat his head gently as he buried himself into the crook of his neck, crying onto his shoulder. “Shua Shua, it’s okay I’m here now. I’m here now, don’t be afraid. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

The smaller boy continued to cling to his mate, sobbing uncontrollably as Jeonghan ran soothing hands down his back. “Seungcheol just left to go take a shower. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry. He’ll come.”

“I-I was s-so s-scared,” Joshua hiccupped, tears streaking his cheeks. “I-I thought he l-left me. I-I t-thought… He didn’t want me anymore.” He burst out crying again.

“Hey hey hey!” Jeonghan called back, cupping the younger’s face in his hands. “Shua look at me.” The omega whimpered, eyelashes wet with tears. “Listen to me. Seungcheol would _never_ leave you. He would _never_ leave either of us. Seungcheol made me stay here with you so you wouldn’t be alone when you wake up. That’s okay right, Joshua?”

The omega nodded slowly.

“Seungcheol loves you Joshua.”

“H-he does?” Jeonghan nodded, placing a very soft peck on the tip of the younger’s nose. “And I love you too.”

Slowly the omega started to quieten down. Jeonghan smiled, running his hands across the length of Joshua’s shoulders, down his arms and back up again in a gentle massage. Joshua took in slow, shuddering breaths.

“You’re safe now Joshua,” Jeonghan murmured, squeezing his hands.

“S-safe.” He said the word like he wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

“You’re always safe with us, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“We’ll never leave you without one of us to take care of you.”

“N-never?” Joshua looked up, eyes still shining. Jeonghan wiped what tears there were away.

“Never.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I promise on my heart and my soul that I, Yoon Jeonghan, beta, will never leave my beautiful Joshua, omega, on his own unless our alpha, Choi Seungcheol, is around. Never.”

All that could be heard was Joshua’s sniffles in the large room.

“Okay,” the youngest said finally. He was much calmer now and let Jeonghan fix the blankets around him; settling back down onto the soft mattress of what he now realized was Seungcheol’s bed. Joshua had never been in the alpha’s room before unlike Jeonghan who often came here at night when he was having trouble sleeping. Both his mates had assured him he could come to bed with them any time, seeing as how Jeonghan practically roomed with Seungcheol already anyway, but he never had the courage to do so before. Now cocooned in Seungcheol’s sheets, the strong alpha scent intermingling with that of Jeonghan’s skin, Joshua felt safe and loved the nightmare from before already fading from the recesses of his mind.

Still, Joshua was restless. He refused to go back to sleep even when Jeonghan pulled him close and sang lullaby after lullaby, pressing soft kisses into his hair. He alternated between burying his face in Seungcheol’s pillows and nuzzling at Jeonghan’s neck, wanting as much as possible of both his mates as possible.

When the knob on the door turned Joshua was already scrambling out of bed and running towards the figure coming through the doorway.

“Seungcheol!” he cried, instantly calmed by the alpha’s heavy scent, “Seungcheol Seungcheol you’re here!”

“Yeah baby I am.” Seungcheol was taken aback but caught their youngest easily as he jumped into his arms. He felt his heart skip a beat as Joshua looked up at him with big, beaming eyes. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Y-yeah,” Joshua hiccupped snuggling into the older, “Now that you’re here.”

“Did Jeonghan not treat you right?” Seungcheol teased, moving to the bed with Joshua still curled around him. In response Jeonghan tossed a pillow playfully at them. Joshua coloured. “No no he treated me well.” When they got to the bed Joshua reached out for the beta who took him back into his arms. Seungcheol climbed into bed after them. “I’m just happy that the both of you are here now.”

“Me too,” Jeonghan said to which Seungcheol laughed and added, “Me three.”

Joshua craved the attention, burying his face into Seungcheol’s chest and positively purring when Jeonghan pet his hair. He let both of them put short kisses all over his face, their arms holding him between them, safe and secured. All his nervous energy started to dissipate as he was lulled gently by Seungcheol humming a soft tune and Jeonghan drawing circles on his arm.

“Joshua?” Seungcheol murmured, just before the boy drifted off to sleep. He was pressed against Jeonghan’s chest, back to front.

“Mmm?”

“When you wake up, let’s all go out on a date.”

Joshua’s eyes shot open. “W-we’re not going back to the city right? Please don’t, I don’t like it there.”

“No no sweetie,” Seungcheol quickly assured, a little surprised by the youngest sudden vehemence, “We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look. “We can go out onto the hills behind the school,” Jeonghan said slowly. “We can have a picnic up there. Would you like that?”

“Will you both be there?”  Joshua’s voice was heavy with oncoming sleep, but still worried.

“Of course sweetie,” Seungcheol said, “Jeonghan will make the food and I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

That earned Seungcheol a shove in the arm.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan grumbled, “ _You’ll_ make the food and _I’ll_ give Shua a piggyback ride.”

“You cook better than I do!”

“If you recall, _I_ burnt the rice–”

“As long as I get to spend time with you both,” Joshua interrupted, “I’m happy.”

Seungcheol’s eyes softened, landing on the boy in front of him. His lids were already closed, lashes so long they touched his cheeks and cast shadows across his face. His lips were slightly parted, soft breaths falling through.

“Good night Joshua,” Seungcheol murmured but he wasn’t sure if he heard. He looked up to see Jeonghan watching them both. The beta had a misty look in his eyes.

“Are you going to cry Hannie?” Seungcheol laughed, although his voice sounded croaky too.

“I can’t help it,” Jeonghan whispered, “I love you both so much already.”

“Me too.” They both looked at Joshua who was already fast asleep.

“Do you think he loves us Cheol?”

“I hope so,” Seungcheol said, trying to sound brave for the both of them. “I really want him to love us both.”

“Me too.”

Neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan ended up making the food the next morning – Jeonghan stealing some from the cooks busy preparing breakfast instead – but Seungcheol did give Joshua the promised piggyback ride. The youngest had been so happy perched on the alpha that he refused to come down even when they reached the picnic spot.

It took a lot of tickling and kissing threats for him to settle down and help set up the picnic.

It was a nice place; high on the hill with enough shade from the surrounding trees and a view of the whole valley before them. The school sat a little to the left and looked proudly out onto green fields and farmland that stretched to the horizon. Clouds lazed low overhead and a soft breeze blew, causing the wildflowers to bend their little heads forward.

“I like it here,” Joshua declared, “It’s so peaceful.”

“You can’t go here on your own though,” Seungcheol said leaning back to rest his head on Joshua’s lap, “It’s the rule of this place.”

Joshua laughed. “What if I go with Soonyoung or Seungkwan?”

“NO!” This time it was Jeonghan who spoke up. He was busy making flowers crowns next to Joshua. “This is our place. No one but us Shua. Promise?”

“Okay. Promise,” Joshua stuck out his pinky. Jeonghan reached out to take it but Seungcheol wrapped his finger around Joshua’s first, sticking his tongue out at the beta. Joshua laughed as Jeonghan flung a fistful of flowers onto Seungcheol’s face. Then he stuck out his tongue back at the eldest.

“You’re mean,” Jeonghan stated, narrowing his eyes at the alpha.

“And you always cheat so now it’s my turn,” Seungcheol retorted. Instead of letting go of Joshua’s pinky Seungcheol intertwined their fingers together so that they were holding hands instead. A pout formed on Jeonghan’s pretty lips.

Joshua held out his free hand to him. The omega wiggled it teasingly. “Don’t you want to take it?”

With a lot of feigned reluctance Jeonghan took the hand and laced their fingers together, muttering on and on about how he was only doing it so he wouldn’t hurt Joshua’s feelings. The youngest just rolled his eyes when Jeonghan eventually burrowed himself into his side. Seungcheol watched the two of them with mild amusement.

“So, why is this our place?” Joshua asked once they’re fairly settled down again. “Is there a story? Some special reason?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look.

“Actually, there is,” Seungcheol said slowly. “This is where Jeonghan and I first met.”

Instead of the hurt or anger they were expecting, Joshua’s face lit up with full blown excitement. “Here? At this very spot?” he asked eagerly.

“N-not exactly,” Jeonghan replied, caught off guard by his grin. “It was somewhere in the woods. But he brought me to see his parents around this spot, where a picnic table used to be.”

“Ah I remember that,” Joshua nodded. Seungcheol looked up at him, surprised. “You got that memory?”

“It was one of the few ones that really stuck.” Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol couldn’t help but beam at him. For here he finally was, their omega, whom they had expected to feel jealous or neglected because of all the history he had missed on, and whom they were prepared to comfort and shower with love until he didn’t feel any of those things, but who instead accepted both them and their standing relationship whole-heartedly, without hard feelings or ill-thought despite the three of them having started off on the wrong foot, even if it did take him awhile. Their omega was here and he was perfect.

The alpha sat up then, stroking his head gently. “I’m glad you remembered that. Now this is your place too.” Jeonghan placed the finished flower crown on his head. “ _Our_ place.”

Joshua was not used to having such adoring eyes on him. He blushed under their gaze. “Stooop,” he whined, looking away in embarrassment.

“What did we do?” Seungcheol asked by there was teasing in his voice.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

“But you’re sooo cute Shua.” Jeonghan placed a finger under the younger’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. There was a cheeky glint in his eyes. “It makes me want to do this.”

Without warning the beta leaned in to place a deep kiss onto his lips. Joshua sat shell-shocked, eyes blown opened even when Jeonghan pulled away.

“Hey! Not fair!” Seungcheol cried, Jeonghan laughing beside them, “I want to kiss Shua too!”

The youngest was red. “ _Noooooo_ ,” he mumbled, immediately hiding his face in Seungcheol’s chest. “Cheol stop him!”

“Why? I want to kiss you too.” Joshua’s big eyes peaked out from his shirt. He immediately felt another set of lips pressing against his for the second time that day and ducked back into the older’s chest, feeling it rumble as Seungcheol laugh.

“ _Cheol-lie_ ,” Joshua whined but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Both his were still chuckling. “Sorry baby you just looked so cute.”

Joshua looked up, pouting. “You guys just stole my first kiss. _Twice!”_

“But you wouldn’t have wanted them from anyone else anyway, right Shua?” Jeonghan grinned, stroking his head fondly.  “You don’t know that!” Joshua protested but he let Seungcheol pull him closer in his arms, liking the way he seemed to fit perfectly in them.

“I like it here,” Joshua said one last time before they packed up for the morning, “I feel safe.”

 

Nayoung watched as her brother and his two mates came back down the hill hand in hand, all three smiling radiantly. They must have had a good time.

She turned away from the windows, crossing her arms to face the others. “Alright, so now let’s figure out who tried to kidnap our newest addition, shall we?”

Ren raised a brow. “Did father put you in charge of the investigation?”

The girl nodded. “He said it’ll be good for experience.”

“Figured. He never lets me do anything.” Ren muttered the last line under his breath but Nayoung still heard and flashed him a look. He just rolled his eyes, accepting the file that Nayoung had already prepared for each person to look through.

 _Of course_ Nayoung would’ve started researching the moment Father assigned the case to her. She probably didn’t even sleep last night. One look at the dark circles under his sister’s eyes and Ren knew it was true. He looked up to his other siblings and wondered if anyone else noticed. But Jonghyun and Dongho were too busy reading through the files and Minhyun was far away, eyes staring at the paper in front of him but not really seeing it. Minhyun had been checked out a lot lately.

Again, Ren looked around to see whether Jonghyun, Dongho or Nayoung had noticed.

Again he was let down.

Typical. Ren returned his gaze to his file. It would also be just like his siblings not to realize anything was wrong.

“The omegas we caught are named Seungwoo, Youjin and Jungji,” Nayoung began. “They’ve done kidnappings like this before. As we all know, omega abduction isn’t uncommon. This bunch has been caught twice and both times were released on huge bails.” Her eyes flashed. “This will be the third kidnapping their caught for but father is making sure they won’t be pardoned this time.”

Dongho raised his hand. “Who bailed them out?”

Nayoung gestured to the files. “Turn to page four. They’re contract workers for this huge gang called Paradim.”

“I’ve heard of them,” Jonghyun piped up. “The police can never pin a crime to that group because they’re the middleman. They take orders from buyers then they send the orders out to people like Seungwoo and his gang who do the dirty work. If anyone gets caught, it’s the buyer or the kidnapper who’s at fault. The group never hold on to the goods for more than a day and only in transit.”

“So why would they bother bailing out their contract workers?” Ren was curious now. “And why hire _omegas_?”

“They like to keep their pool of employees small and trustworthy,” Nayoung answered. “And omega workers mean they can file for appeal on grounds of abuse if they were hurt by others who tried to stop the kidnapping.”

Dongho raised a brow. “I hurt them.”

“You’re a minor and Father is above stupid rules like that,” Nayoung replied easily. “Besides omega workers are cheap – way cheaper than hiring alphas or betas to go kidnap others. Since the kidnappings are usually done in isolation to unmated, unprotected omegas who wouldn’t be missed, the assets of beta and alpha workers are usually unnecessary.”

Eyebrows rose at this new piece of information. Jonghyun even let out a soft “ _Ah”_. Nayoung just watched them coolly as if expecting this reaction. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

“But Joshua wasn’t isolated,” Jonghyun pointed out. “And he sure as hell isn’t unmated,” Ren echoed.

“He would definitely have been missed too,” Minhyun added, deciding to finally enter the discussion. “He might’ve been sitting apart from the group but there were people around who would have noticed he was gone. The kidnappers must’ve either been really stupid…”

“Or really desperate,” Dongho finished.

The air was grim.

Despite the implications Nayoung was slightly proud she had figured it all out before her siblings.

“So you’re saying it’s not just some random kidnapping,” Jonghyun stated.

Nayoung nodded. “I don’t think it is at all. The Paradim group are meticulous and thorough. They pick their targets carefully, and then they execute the job. The two other times the bunch had been caught was because of information slips on the buyers’ part and nothing else. Someone wanted Joshua stolen really badly and Paradim was willing to risk their workers to do the job.”

Dongho pursed his lips. “Something still doesn’t make sense though. You said they only go after unmated omegas, but Joshua _is_ mated. If they knew Joshua would probably be around one of his mates, why did they send omega workers?”

Nayoung grinned wickedly at that. “That’s because they _don’t_ know Joshua is mated.”

“I’m confused,” Ren declared.

“Think about it,” Nayoung urged, “Joshua has been in ABOC-I for the past five months. Before that he was in the Facility where everyone was omega so there would be no way he could’ve found a mate. What are the chances of Joshua suddenly being mated since coming here?”

“Uhm, 100%?” Ren cut in, exasperated. “Make that 200% since he has two mates.”

Minhyun flashed his brother a withering look. Ren had to fight the urge to stick out his tongue. “Statistically, a little less than fifty,” Minhyun corrected, “Maybe about 35%? 40%?”

Nayoung nodded. “In short, whoever’s asking for Joshua wouldn’t really know if he’s mated or not. This trip is also the first time Joshua’s been out in the real world in quite a while. If the buyer was really insistent on getting him there’s little Paradim could’ve done but make their best workers go after him, even if the circumstances were less than favourable and that they were all omegas.”

It was quiet as they let everything sink in.

“Damn,” Dongho breathed finally. “What the hell has Joshua gotten himself into?”

At that Nayoung shrugged. That was the one thing she didn’t know. She collapsed into her chair, exhausted by the briefing. She now had to find out who was looking for Joshua and why exactly they wanted him so bad. Someone would also have to do research on Joshua himself – there was something fishy about Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s new mate. There was no way he was just a broken little orphan boy if someone was willing to pay no doubt a pricey sum to have him found and captured.

Nayoung looked up to find Ren staring at her intently.

“If you were thinking about tanking this whole investigation forget it. Joshua’s our family too,” Ren warned.

“I never said he wasn’t.” Nayoung’s gaze darted to her other siblings who weren’t paying them any attention. Jonghyun and Dongho spoke softly with each other while Minhyun was already somewhere else, face distracted and packing his things in a rush.

“You missed the point – I said don’t you dare do all of this on your own.”

Her eyes flit back to Ren. “Do you really think any of them want to help?”

“You never asked.”

“Forget it. I do things better on my own anyway.” She got up to leave, collecting the discarded files when she felt a grip on her arm. Ren was looking at her with soft, concerned eyes. It almost made her cave so she pulled her hand back roughly and stomped to her desk, packing the folders away. Ren followed.

“You don’t always have to do everything by yourself know,” he sighed. “You need to let us help you.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

Ren frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ll start delegating work if you tell the others about your condition.”

“Nayoung, that’s different.”

“No it’s not.” She whipped around to face him. “If you stop wallowing in your self-pity and face up to the fact that _yes_ , you will forever be mate-less, and _yes_ you’re dying, then I’ll stop working myself to death every night on every assignment Father gives me and maybe finally get some sleep.”

Ren scowled, “Listen, I _do_ admit that I’ll forever be unloved–”

Nayoung shook her head. “Being unloved and being mate-less is not the same thing brother.” She squeezed his shoulder before turning on her heel. “Tell them and I’ll admit I have insomnia.”

 

“So,” Mingyu said as a way of opening the conversation a few days later, “I hear you’re part of the Royal Court now, huh, Joshua?”

“Gotta admit Josh,” Minghao said, sliding onto the bench after his mate, “I didn’t think I’d see you at this table ever again.”

Joshua smiled sheepishly. “Sorry guys. Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn’t want me out of their sights for at least a few days. But Seungcheol has practice and Jeonghan is still in class, so…”

“Oh so we’re second choice, huh?”

“Cut it out you two,” Soonyoung chided, coming to sit down. He ruffled Joshua’s head affectionately. “Joshua’s been through a lot.”

“We’re just joking,” Mingyu pouted. He turned to the older. “You know I was just joking right? I’d be that protective of Minghao too if he got kidnapped.”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I won’t get kidnapped. I’m too ugly.”

“No you’re not!” Mingyu gasped, throwing a fry at his mate. “You’re beautiful! You’re the most beautiful person I know!”

“You’re my mate of course you’d say that.” Minghao rolled his eyes again. “You’re just the idiot who fell in love with an ugly thing like me.”

“Stop saying that!” For some reason Mingyu decided it was a good idea to throw more fries at his mate, as if the amount of fries thrown was directly proportional to the amount of confidence Minghao would get, but it only made the omega annoyed and threw the fries back at the alpha.

“Hey don’t waste food!” Soonyoung wailed, which only earned him two fries in the face. Joshua just laughed at their antics, having missed his friends for the past few days.

After the picnic the three of them had spent the rest of the day in Seungcheol’s room, cuddled up watching movies and talking. At mealtimes Jeonghan would go downstairs and bring food up from the kitchens. Seungcheol had insisted both his mates sleepover again for the night, to which Jeonghan proclaimed he was already going to do so and Joshua reluctantly agreed to.

Neither of them had let Joshua out of their sights the following days except to go to class, both walking him from the dorms to the school building and between lessons. Jeonghan officially swapped seats in English so he sat directly behind Joshua and Seungcheol became his partner in both Science and World History. Joshua didn’t mind – he liked it even. It felt nice to be loved and wanted.

During lunch they accompanied him in the music room and had him play songs for them, Jeonghan pressed against his side and Seungcheol watching both of them admiringly. Joshua didn’t want to make a habit of sleeping over in Seungcheol’s room but the alpha insisted on keeping him by his side at least for a few days so Joshua hadn’t seen much of his roommates either.

“Shit!” Mingyu cried suddenly, dropping his sandwich onto the tray. He turned to Joshua, eyes wide. “Hyung where did you say Seungcheol was again?”

“Uhm, practice?” Joshua replied.

“ _NOOO_!” He jumped from the table, immediately sprinting to the exit. “Coach Nana is going to kill me!”

“Hey!” Minghao yelled to his mate, “You said you’d let me watch you practice this time!”

“Then come on!”

Minghao turned to Joshua just as the tall giant disappeared out through the doors. “Wanna come? You can watch Seungcheol play.”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“Right, forget about me, your long standing friend, Kwon Soonyoung, who’s sitting here all alone eating lunch.” The boy in question looked at them forlorn, pouting unnecessarily.

“Dude stop being a wuss. Seokmin’s on the team too, so we can _all_ go.” Then Minghao grabbed him by the collar and shoved them both out of the cafeteria.

Joshua couldn’t remember exactly why he never visited Seungcheol at practice until now although the elder had asked him many times over the past few weeks. But as they passed through the gym doors onto the shiny slate flooring with the smell of sweat in the air, he suddenly remembered why.

The memories started rushing forward, pounding on the dam he had built in his mind specifically to keep them out. He had to stop walking, attracting Soonyoung’s concerned gaze. “Hey are you okay?”

Joshua nodded, though the pain was still unbearable. “I’m fine,” he said, squinting against the light, “It’s just too bright in here.”

Soonyoung was nice enough not to mention that it was brighter outside. Minghao led them up the bleachers, sitting down near the front but not too close that it would distract their mates. The boys were dribbling down the court, the sharp _thump thump thump_ of balls slapping the ground and squeak of sneakers across the floor ping-ponging in his head.

Joshua ducked his head, breathing deeply.

“Dude are you sure you’re okay?” Soonyoung asked worriedly. “Do we need to call someone? Seungcheol maybe?”

“No!” Joshua objected a little too forcefully. Even Minghao was looking at him now. He took another deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate, “I’m fine. Really. I’ll be fine.”

 _It’ll be fine,_ the voice echoed in his ears, _You’ll have fun._

Joshua shoved it away.

“Gather up!” Coach Nana yelled on the court, “We’re playing a game now, half-court. Loser cleans up the gym let’s go!”

While scrambling to get ready Seokmin caught sight of them and waved. Soonyoung waved back enthusiastically, grinning like a fool. Seokmin pointed them out to Seungcheol and Mingyu and Seungcheol gave Joshua a little wink. He immediately felt a thousand times better.

It didn’t last very long. As the shouts on the court and the cheers from his friends got louder, the anxiety started building up in him again, wrapping their hands around his lungs like a prickly vine. Joshua threw his head between his legs and breathed through his mouth. It was shallow and loud.

 _Don’t think about it,_ he chanted, _don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

But when Coach Nana blew the final whistle and the room simultaneously erupted into cries of joy and defeat, the memories flooded him.

“YES!” Joshua yelled as the whole stadium got to their feet, “Uncle they won! They won!!!”

“I know!” The man yelled back, the roar of the crowd too deafening for him to be any softer.  He was on his feet too, clapping loudly. “I’m going down there,” his uncle said, pointing to where the crowd was converging around the winning team, “Stay here okay?”

“Okay!”

Joshua was content with cheering here from bleachers with everyone else, not a fan of big crowds unlike his uncle. The crowd clapped and hollered boisterously, chanting the winning team’s signature cheer, grown men and women up on their feet and dancing around. It was an amazing thing to watch and he wished he knew the cheer so we could follow along. His dad was right – it was fun.

But Joshua soon got tired of cheering, voice hoarse and stomach grumbling.

He decided he would go down and find his uncle and maybe they could get some ice cream before going home.

The little boy plunged through the crowds, muttering “ _excuse me”_ and _“sorry”_ but he was small and no one seemed to hear. The harder he pushed against the crowd, the harder they pushed him back. Their long legs were like trees and he was lost in the forest, no longer sure of where he was anymore. He started to fear he wouldn’t find his uncle at all, or even find his way back to his seat.

His little heart fluttered wildly as he turned in circles, getting more frightened by the second.

“Uncle?” he cried out over the noise, “Uncle where are you!”

“Are you lost little boy?” a woman stopped to ask suddenly. She was wearing a bright red coat and bent down to look him in the eye. Joshua didn’t know he was crying until she gave him a pack of tissues. “Oh,” she cooed, “Do you need some help?”

If Joshua had been an ordinary city boy, he would’ve known not to talk to strangers, even if they looked kind and offered their help. He would’ve known to look for the ticket booth or a staff member; someone trustworthy who would help him find for his uncle.

If Joshua had been an ordinary city boy he wouldn’t have nodded and taken the lady’s proffered hand. But he wasn’t an ordinary city boy – Joshua had been raised obedient and sheltered, entirely too trusting of adults, especially pretty ones who smelled of lilies.

The woman smiled sweetly, giving him a lollipop. She patted his head. “Don’t worry little one. We’ll find your uncle.”

Then she walked out with him from the basketball game, hand in hand.

It wasn’t until later that Joshua realized he should never take candy from strangers, and that he had never told her who he was looking for.

“Joshua?” There were warm hands on his face and another rubbing methodically on his back. “Joshua, baby, are you okay?

The omega looked into the concerned eyes of his mate, air rushing into his lungs immediately as the crushing hold of anxiety loosened up. The boy groaned, draping over his alpha. Seungcheol’s hands made his way around his back, stroking his hair.

Above them Soonyoung and Minghao were looking at Joshua worriedly.

 _‘What happened?’_ Seungcheol mouthed. Soonyoung pointed to Joshua and mimicked a panic attack. _‘Checked out since we got here,’_ he added, using hand gestures to help him along.

Seungcheol saw most of what Joshua remembered of course. He was just taken aback by the fact that the memory had been so vivid and life-like, as if Joshua had been suppressing it all this time and was only reliving everything now.

It didn’t really surprise Seungcheol, considering the nature of the memory.

Seungcheol continued to stroke his omega’s hair, listening to him take a low shuddering breaths. He could feel Joshua’s heart beat through his chest, slowly syncing up with his.

Coach Nana gave him a look. ‘ _Practice over?’_ she seemed to ask.

Seungcheol nodded and she dismissed the other players.

“Maybe you should go take a shower,” Soonyoung murmured next to him, “We’ll keep an eye Joshua.”

Seungcheol pulled the smaller boy away, looking him in the eye. “Is that okay Shua? Can you stay with Soonyoung and Minghao while I take a shower?”

Joshua shook his head vehemently. “Only you or Jeonghan.” His eyes started to water. “Jeonghan promised! If either of you go anywhere, you’d leave me with only you or Jeonghan!”

“Okay okay, hey, _shhh,”_ Seungcheol murmured, pulling the boy back into his chest, “I’m sorry I asked. I’m sorry Shua, I won’t go anywhere.”

“Don’t!” Joshua scolded, tightening his hold around his neck.

“I’m not, I won’t. I’m sorry.” Seungcheol looked to Soonyoung but the younger was already on the phone, calling the beta. They weren’t friends but every student had the numbers of all the student councillors in case of emergencies.

Jeonghan was there ten minutes later, a little flustered but taking Joshua without a word. After Seungcheol was done the three of them walked out of the gym with Joshua in the middle, holding the hands of both his mates. He was quiet but they let him be.

They ended up cuddling in Seungcheol’s bed, the rest of their classes forgotten. That was the privilege awarded to student councillors it seemed – to spend their time however they wanted – and now it extended to Joshua too.

They didn’t talk; just held each other as Joshua laid in the middle with both his mates pressed against him.

“People say you two are the King and Queen of the school.” Joshua finally said after hours of silence. “If you’re the King and Queen, then what am I?”

“Our most precious treasure.” Seungcheol didn’t even hesitate. “You’re the Crown that gives us all our powers – the reason why we’re even King and Queen in the place.”

“You’re the one who brings the entire court together,” Jeonghan added. “Without you, the kingdom will fall.”

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Joshua’s cheek and Jeonghan does the same on his other side. “You are our Sun and we are mere planets orbiting around you.”

“Our Joshua,” Seungcheol whispered, kissing him on the lips, “Our special omega.”

Joshua slept soundly that night, without nightmares or pause, dreaming of only galaxies and the furthest stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? ;) Also forgive me if I butchered the accents, I have no idea what I'm actually going for but thick and... European.


	8. Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by NU'EST's _Canvas _album.__

In the dream, he was running.

Running down a long, carpeted corridor as his laughter bounced off the walls and the equally excited squeals of his younger sister – still a far way back – echoed back to him. He paused, huffing heavily as he waited in a square of light filtering in through the big bay windows. It was morning outside but all the sunshine in the world couldn’t seem to fill the vast space of the mansion’s hallways. Still, Jisoo smiled brightly into the darkness.

“Come on Minkyung! Why are you so slow!” At those words his sister burst forth from the shadows.

“Not slow, not slow!” Minkyung was only four and her vocabulary was still limited. “You’re fast!”

“I know,” he chuckled, racing down the corridor again as his sister chased after him, screaming at the top of her lungs. She could run through the house freely with her older brother! There was no greater exhilaration for a young child.

He burst through the double doors first, crying out in triumph, while his sister whined loudly at his heels. “Almost!” she cried. “I was almost first!”

“No you’re second!” he teased.

“But I was _almost_ first!” she cried back.

“Alright enough enough,” the warm honey-voice of their mother called out. She laughed. It sounded like bells. “Are my two angels tired yet?”

“No!” Jisoo said quickly, although his breathing was laboured. “I’m not tired at all.”

She raised a brow. “Not tired enough for some snacks then?”

“I’m tired!” Minkyung exclaimed immediately, running over to their mother and climbing onto the chair next to her. “I want cake!”

Joshua took a peek at the food laid out; butter cake with the icing still firm, honeyed scones and cream on the side, strawberry tarts with fresh strawberries – it was a feast for tea. His stomach called out to the food. “Maybe I am tired,” he said.

His mother chuckled and held out an arm towards him, giving him a short hug. Then Jisoo quickly sat on his mother’s other side and started devouring the cakes.

Minkyung’s legs swung as she ate her food. “Mommy, where’s daddy?”

“He’s with your uncle, discussing some business plans.”

Jisoo frowned. “Business plans? But Daddy’s a scientist.”

“You’re a scientist!” Minkyung supplied, pointing at their mother, not to be one upped by her brother. He looked like he wanted to argue with his sister but their mother quickly cut in. “Yes, Daddy’s a scientist, but remember how he’s been telling us about that new discovery he made?”

“The one about omegas and alphas and stuff?” Minkyung replied innocently. Jisoo rolled his eyes at her. “Dad’s work _is_ about Alpha-Beta-Omega Science Minky–”

“Well he’s thinking about publishing his findings,” their mother interrupted. “And uncle’s doing all the business side of things like finding him a lawyer and an agent and managing how he’ll reveal his research. That kind of stuff.”

“ _Oooooooh_ ,” Minkyung gasped. “Daddy must be really smart, huh?”

“He sure is.” Their mother beamed at them. “That’s why Grandpa Hong loved him so much. Because he’s so smart but still so humble.”

“H-hubble?”

“Humble,” his mother pat his sister’s head. “Humble. It means knowing that you have something other people don’t but are still kind and nice to everyone.”

Minkyung chewed on her cake thoughtfully. “Dad is hubble.”

Jisoo couldn’t find it in himself to tease his sister on her pronunciation. Instead he took another piece of cake and wondered what his father had worked on such that he would be able to publish it, like a book writer. Jisoo was certain his father didn’t write books.

“Mommy, what did Daddy find out in his research?”

Her eyes twinkled. She looked at him fondly. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

Immediately the two children started whining. “Please mommy, _pleaseee._ We promise we won’t tell anything, we promise!” Minkyung was pouting hard and Jisoo had his hands clasped in front of him, begging.

She laughed.

When she did it felt like the whole room sparkled.

“Alright my kittens,” she began, leaning forward conspiratorially and the two copied their mother. “This is what your father learnt.” She held her breath.

“What! What!”

The cake was practically falling out of Jisoo’s mouth from it being open so wide.

Their mother exhaled. “Alphas, betas and omegas are all the same.”

 

**i. Daybreak**

Joshua woke up to Jeonghan staring at him.

“We need to talk about this,” Jeonghan said, referring to the dreams.

“Okay,” Joshua replied, “But not tonight.”

They had a silent stare down for about a minute which Joshua ultimately won. It hadn’t been a bad dream – more of a forgotten memory floating back to the surface – so it wasn’t a cause for concern just yet. Between them Seungcheol slept on, oblivious to his mates’ wakefulness.

Seungcheol doesn’t usually sleep in the centre but on days Joshua felt brave, like tonight, he would let one of his mates take his place in what Joshua liked to call the safe space, coddled on each side by the two people who loved them most. Seungcheol had been stressing out about his performance on the court lately so Jeonghan let the eldest take the spot.

Joshua held out his hand towards Jeonghan. The beta took it wordlessly.

“Let’s talk about you for a change,” Joshua murmured, “I realize I’ve never asked why you can’t sleep.”

Jeonghan smiled sadly, looking towards the windows that faced their bed. The moonlight turned everything blue outside. “It’s a problem I’ve been dealing with since I was a kid,” Jeonghan started, “I just can’t get my body to power down.”

Joshua nodded at that. He knew the beta didn’t get nightmares like he did; Jeonghan couldn’t even sink into the shallowest level of slumber to get such dreams in the first place. Jeonghan would stay up all night, eyes wide open, listening to the low breathing of his mates and never get himself to do the same. Sometimes Joshua would find Jeonghan in the same position the next morning and wondered whether the beta got any sleep the night before at all.

“But why?” Joshua wanted to know. “Did something happen to you when you were younger?”

Jeonghan chuckled. “Something happened to us _all_ when we were younger. That’s why we’re here.”

Both boys were quiet in the darkness. Joshua rubbed small circles into the back of Jeonghan’s hand, tiny touches of comfort. As if sensing his mate’s distress even in his sleep, Seungcheol turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, nuzzling into his hip. Joshua smiled, petting the eldest fondly.

“When we were very _very_ small, Minki and I had a mother,” Jeonghan began. “I never knew how she looked like because she died before I could remember.”

Seungcheol frowned in his sleep, pulling Jeonghan closer.

“We were probably three years old when we were sent to live with our grandfather. He was nice to us and played with us and we were happy for three years.” Jeonghan sighed. “After he died guardianship was passed to our aunt. She had about ten kids of her own and her mate was a good-for-nothing asshole who was drunk half the time and abusive the other half.”

Jeonghan took a shuddering breath and Seungcheol’s frown deepened. Joshua tried to sooth it away by pressing his free thumb against the crease between the alpha’s eyebrows. Then he brought Jeonghan’s hand close to his mouth and pressed soft kisses on them.

“Minki and I stayed there for six months until we thought we had a better chance living out in the woods than with our cousins.” Jeonghan laughed bitterly. “We were six. What did we know?”

Seungcheol whined in his sleep. Jeonghan put a cool hand against the alpha’s forehead and started carding through his hair. The boy relaxed.

“The woods were rife with bears and other predators and every night I thought they’d finally get us. I would stay awake, too worried to sleep, even when Minki said he’d take of us. He was the alpha but I was the older brother – the one who convinced him to leave the safety of a house and live in a forest. If anything happened to us… It was all on me.”

Jeonghan’s voice cracked at the end and Joshua longed to sooth it away. He wanted to hold his mate tight and tell him everything would be okay, the way Jeonghan had done so many times for him. Joshua climbed carefully over Seungcheol’s still slumbering body and pressed himself against Jeonghan’s other side, tucking the beta’s head under his chin. It seemed Jeonghan should be the centre for tonight.

“Well think about this,” Joshua murmured, “If you hadn’t been living in the woods, Seungcheol might not have found you. You might still be at your aunt’s home, and not here with us.”

Joshua realized there was a wetness seeping through his shirt but he didn’t mind. He stroked Jeonghan’s hair, the blonde locks almost white in the moonlight.

Seungcheol was holding on to Jeonghan as tightly as ever, as if he could squeeze out all the sadness from the beta by doing so.

When Jeonghan pulled back he was no longer crying. Joshua smiled softly. “Better?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “A lot better.”

They stayed quiet, Jeonghan leaning on Joshua’s chest as Seungcheol remained asleep next to them. Joshua pushed away the hair that had fallen into Seungcheol’s face and the alpha reacted by nuzzling against his hand. Even in his sleep the alpha was entirely receptive to both his mates.

“What about Seungcheol then?” Joshua asked after a while. “What was his childhood like?”

“Well for one it consisted a lot of Jeonghan,” Seungcheol mumbled groggily. Joshua laughed when he realized the eldest was actually awake though still struggling to keep one eye open. “But besides that my parents were away a lot on business. Even before I met Jeonghan I was always over at Uncle’s house – that’s the Principal, by the way – playing with Jonghyun. It’s nothing tragic if you were wondering.”

“I’m sorry we woke you,” Joshua said as Seungcheol sat up against the headboard, rubbing his eyes.

“And miss out on this cuddle fest? No way.” Seungcheol pulled both of his mates by the waist and brought them close, enclosing a strong arm around each of them. Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder while Joshua nuzzled into the alpha’s chest, hearing his heart beat. Joshua pulled the covers up around them and then intertwined his fingers with Jeonghan. Seungcheol placed kisses on top of each of their heads.

“What are my two beautiful talking about?” Seungcheol asked.

“Joshua wanted to know why I don’t sleep.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “I didn’t just want to know that. I wanted to talk about you two. Your past and memories. I’ve missed out on a lot and missed out even more when the mind links didn’t go through. I want to fill up the gaps.”

“We’ll tell you,” Seungcheol agreed, “But some time you’ll have to tell us yours too. Even if it hurts, okay?”

Jeonghan squeezed the younger’s hand. “We just want to take care of you better Shua. Okay?”

“Okay. I promise I’ll tell you about my past one day. But not tonight. Tonight I want to know about you two.”

“What about us?”

Joshua settled in, mulling the questions over in his mind. “When did you guys first kiss?”

Seungcheol burst out laughing. “That’s really your first question?”

“Why not?” Joshua pouted. “First kisses are important. Even if you two did steal mine.”

“You’re adorable Shua,” Jeonghan said.

The omega’s ears turned red. “Thanks.”

They talked through the whole night and into the morning, both Joshua and Seungcheol sleepy and tired but sensing that for tonight Jeonghan needed this – to know he was not alone battling his consciousness. They talked till daybreak.

 

**ii. One Morning**

In the morning light Minhyun looked beautiful.

That was the first thing Yebin thought when she walked into the council room, his face cradled in his arms on the table as the sunshine fell softly across his features. The second thing Yebin thought was that even destruction can be beautiful, and Minhyun was on the edge of a catastrophe.

She brushed his hair aside and noted the dark circles under his eyes, his chapped lips and cramped position. He shivered when she placed a hand on his forehead, a sign that he was probably cold. He must have stayed here all night. Yebin cupped his cheeks with both hands, waking him up gently.

“Minhyunnie,” she murmured softly, “Wake up darling. It’s morning.”

Minhyun blinked awake, his body creaking as he rose from the uncomfortable position.

“Yebin?” he asked, a little disorientated. She smiled. “Good morning.”

He took her hands from his cheeks and held them between his palms. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured you’d be here since I couldn’t find you in the dorms.”

“You went to my dorm room?” Minhyun asked a little panicked.

“Relax.” Yebin got up and moved over to the lounge area where she had set her things. “I just stood outside and had a sniff. Couldn’t smell you there so I came here.”

“I didn’t know your sense of smell was that good,” Minhyun teased.

“It is when it comes to you.”

There were others scents wafting in the air that made Minhyun’s stomach rumble before he even knew what it was. It seemed to be coming from the coffee table where Yebin was pottering about preparing something, her back faced to him.

“What are you doing?” Minhyun asked curiously. She turned around to reveal metal canisters filled with food, rice still steaming hot and the sight of all the side dishes making Minhyun’s stomach rumble even louder. She held out a cup of coffee.

“I thought we could have breakfast together.”

“In the council room?” Minhyun was unsure.

“Don’t worry about it, come on.” Yebin stood up and pulled Minhyun to the couch, shoving the cup into his hand. “It’s still early and the only people who ever come in at this time are you or Nayoung and she’s busy in the computer labs.”

“You sure did your research huh?”

Yebin scrunched her nose. “I have to. We have to be careful.”

“Then what about your scent? They’ll know you’ve been in here.”

“I’m on blockers.”

Minhyun sat back, genuinely surprised. “Wait, what? Why?”

Yebin looked at him oddly. “I don’t know if you realized this but you’re not always with me and since we’re marked my scent has become stronger. I have to use blockers to avoid unwanted attention.”

“Oh. I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing.” Yebin took a bowl of rice from the table and picked up some side dishes with a spoon, pushing it to Minhyun’s lips. “Now eat.”

He looked at it hesitantly before taking a bite. She grinned, scooping up another spoonful of rice to feed herself.

_I should be a better mate to you,_ Minhyun thought to her. Minhyun couldn’t bring himself to voice it out loud – mouth too full and also too afraid that he would stutter and it would come out wrong – but he wanted Yebin to know he was sincere so he held her arm and made her look him in the eye. She just smiled. _You try your best._

_My best doesn’t feel enough._

_For now it is._

Minhyun looked like he wanted to say something out loud so Yebin shoved another spoonful into his mouth to keep him from talking. Minhyun was grateful. If he started talking he might just start crying.

_One day I promise I’ll draw all your dreams and paint them in technicolour._

Yebin laughed, hitting him lightly. “That’s so cheesy!”

“Hey, that took a lot for me to say!” Minhyun protested but he was laughing too.

“You didn’t say it, you thought it.”

“Then one day I promise I’ll say it out loud and make it come true.” He said it which such confidence that Yebin burst out laughing again. “Just eat the damn food Hwang.”

“Whatever you say Kang.”

They ate in contented silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. It felt nice to be close like this without fear of someone catching them.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. “Jeonghan are you in here–”

Minhyun and Yebin both froze up at the voice. Peeking through the doorway, staring at them with innocent blinking eyes, was Joshua.

The boy broke into a grin seeing Minhyun. “Hi hyung!”

His gaze flickered to Yebin and his smile only widened. “You must be Minhyun’s mate!”

“Y-yeah, I am,” Yebin replied a little startled. Her eyes flit between Joshua and Minhyun. “How… Did you know?”

“Minhyun told me he was going to see his mate the first time he brought me around the school.”

Yebin raised a brow. “He did, did he.”

“Yup!” If Joshua noticed the change in Yebin’s tone he didn’t say a word. “Anyway, Jeonghan told me he’d come by to help me find his old camera so I could use it for the school paper but I guess he isn’t here yet. Hyung, do you know where he keeps it?”

“Jeonghan’s coming here?”

“I don’t think he has to if I get the camera first.”

“I’ll help you find it.” Minhyun got up to search the room’s many cabinets while Joshua rummaged around Jeonghan’s desk. Yebin watched them quietly, bemused. It surprised her a little that she could hear wisps of Joshua’s thoughts, mumbling softly as he searched, but then it occurred to her that as Minhyun’s mate she was by definition a part of his pack which Joshua was in too, so naturally they shared mind-links together.

It only reminded her to be more careful with her thoughts.

“Found it!” Joshua cried. He grinned, pulling the camera out from a deep drawer at Jeonghan’s desk. “You weren’t much help but thanks anyway Minhyun hyung.”

“Wow. Spending time with Jeonghan and Seungcheol has turned you into a brat.”

Joshua just laughed, fiddling with the camera.

“Yebin-ssi, do you mind if I take some pictures of you? Just to test it out.”

The girl shared an uncertain look with her mate. “Why not take Minhyun instead?”

“You’re the nicer looking subject.”

“Yah!” Minhyun cried but Yebin just burst out laughing, nodding her head in consent. “Okay, I can’t argue with that.”

Joshua grinned cheekily and started snapping photos of her. Minhyun stood to the side, huffing in annoyance. After a minute he got tired of waiting for Joshua to be done so he plopped back down on the couch, not caring when the other two protested.

“Just let me eat my breakfast!” Minhyun whined.

“You’re a baby,” Yebin giggled, cupping his cheeks together.

“ _Your_ baby.”

“That’s gross Minhyun.” Yebin scrunched her nose.

“But I’m _your_ gross Minhyun.”

They didn’t seem to realize Joshua was still taking photos, completely deaf to the camera’s soft shutter sounds, so when Yebin placed a soft peck on Minhyun’s nose and Joshua squealed in delight, the two pulled apart like lightning had hit them.

“That was _really_ cute,” Joshua gushed. “I think I caught that on camera.”

“Joshua,” Minhyun warned, “Delete it right now–”

“No wait let me see,” Yebin interrupted. Minhyun gave her a look but she ignored it.

Joshua came over and turned the camera to her, showing the last picture on the camera roll. It was a good shot; the sunlight coming in from the window behind them casting a soft glow, almost like a halo, and bathing parts of their features in light shadows. ~~~~

“It’s a nice photo.” Yebin smiled up at Joshua. “Could you send it to me?”

“Yebin–” Minhyun started.

“It’s the first photo of us together,” Yebin cut in. “Joshua can delete the rest. We’ll just keep this one. Please?”

A silent battle went on between the two.

“Fine,” Minhyun conceded. “But Joshua has to delete the others.”

When both of them turned their gaze on him Joshua repeated the command, “Delete all photos except the cute nose kiss. Understood.”

“Could you do it now? So we can see?”

Joshua was a little confused but did as asked, methodically destroying every single photo of them together except for the very last one. He even deleted Yebin’s test shots, having no use for them anymore.

“Thanks Joshua,” Minhyun said.

“It’s nothing. Thanks for helping me look for the camera. Though you didn’t find it in the end.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “Just get to class.”

“Roger that,” he added cheekily.

Joshua finally left and it was suddenly quiet again. When Minhyun turned back to look at Yebin she placed a light kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Joshua knew about you,” Minhyun said.

“You made up for it by letting me keep the picture.”

“Still.” Minhyun curled their fingers together, lowering his eyes, “I promise I’ll tell you if I do something like that again.”

“And I promise I won’t insist on keeping photos anymore.”

Minhyun laughed. “You know we’re being absolutely mushy right now?”

“Let us be mushy,” Yebin pouted, snuggling into her mate’s side. She pulled up her feet on the couch and curled into a ball. “It’s not like we do this all the time.”

“I wish we could,” Minhyun murmured.

“You know we can’t.”

“Yeah. But I still wish we could.”

 

**iii. Every Afternoon**

“Why are you so smart at everything!” Seungcheol complained when Joshua yet again got the correct answer to the chemistry question he’d been working on in less than half the time Seungcheol had been spending on it. Joshua just laughed, pushing the big oaf (read: Seungcheol) of off him from where the alpha had sprawled across his lap.

“I just pay attention in class better than you do,” Joshua said, going back to his own work.

Seungcheol pouted. “That’s not true! I pay attention!”

“Caught you falling asleep yesterday. I have pictures.”

“Joshua!”

The omega just giggled. “It’s for blackmail purposes.”

Seungcheol grumbled indignantly but returned back to his papers with a deep frown on his face that bordered on defeat. Joshua finished the assignment in record time and started fiddling with his new camera again while waiting for Seungcheol to finish. It technically wasn’t his but Joshua had been so possessive of the camera the whole day that Jeonghan readily relinquished ownership so now it was as good as the omega’s own.

Joshua perched on the couch and snapped photos of anything he could see; Seungcheol’s fingers gripped tightly around his pen as he furiously scratched out workings, Seungcheol worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, the knot between Seungcheol’s brows.

Joshua went to the council room almost every day now after school seeing as how Seungcheol and Jeonghan spent most of their time there and the former always needed his help with homework. The other councillors accepted his presence and seemed to have adopted him as one of their own, Joshua getting closer to Minhyun and Ren in particular. Though he knew that he was technically part of the Gwag family now, Joshua couldn’t really bring himself to say it out loud.

Still, it felt nice being able to belong.

After getting bored of taking multiple pictures of Seungcheol Joshua moved on to Ren, who was hunched quietly over his table working on something.

After a few loud snaps Ren finally noticed what was going on and looked up into the lens with mild annoyance. Joshua caught the expression just in time.

“Stop that,” Ren said, putting his hand out to cover his face. “Aren’t you supposed to be using that for the sports coverage?”

“Yeah,” Joshua replied still trying to take photos despite the elder’s reluctance, “But I need practice before the actual games so I’m taking photos of everything.”

“Then go take some of your boyfriend over there.”

“I did! It got boring.”

“I heard that!” Seungcheol said from the couch but he was too busy mapping out dot-cross diagrams to say much else. Joshua grinned, snapping another photo. “Besides, you’re much more interesting than an inanimate object hyung.”

“Did you just call Seungcheol an inanimate object?”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “No I meant other parts of the council room, but look your hands are down! The stalling is a success!”

Joshua took rapid shots of Ren’s varying facial expressions, too focussed on getting the right angle to realize, too late, that the elder had stood up and was coming around the table to grab the camera from him.

“Noo!” Joshua whined but Ren had already seized possession of the camera, pointing the lens on the omega instead.

“Don’t like it so much when you’re on the other side huh?” Ren chuckled meanly. It was meant to be a joke but the absolute terror on Joshua’s face had his finger hovering over the snap button. The omega skittered to his mate, hiding behind his hulking body.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Seungcheol asked immediately.

“D-don’t let him take pictures of me.” Joshua’s voice wobbled. Ren raised a brow when Seungcheol’s gaze landed on him. The alpha gave a subtle shake of his head.

“Jeez fine,” Ren said exasperated, going back to his seat. “I didn’t even take any yet.”

Joshua peeked back up, glancing at the camera. Ren gave him a look. “Don’t think of taking this back yet. You’re not getting more pictures of me.”

Joshua just sighed, slumping against his mate’s shoulder. Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arm around the omega’s thin frame. It was so cute Ren wanted to barf. He decided to look through the photos on the camera instead to occupy himself. He didn’t feel like going back to studying again.

Joshua might be an amateur but he did take some pretty good shots. He had the composition down pat, finding all the correct angles so that the subject stood out from the background and the light was hitting them in the most complementary way. (Or it could just be a really good camera, Ren thought cynically.)

Ren scrolled through all the photos Joshua had taken since the morning, going backwards in the timeline until he reached the very first picture on the memory card.

What he saw almost made Ren drop the camera.

It was a picture of a girl and a boy, their faces a hair’s breadth from each other as they stared into each other’s eyes, completely lost to the world. The girl had both her hands cupped around the boy’s cheeks, caught in motion placing a soft kiss on his nose while the boy looked back slightly shocked but with a wide grin on his lips. Their eyes shone with adoration. It was clear they were in love.

Ren felt his heart pierce at the thought of experiencing such love.

What he wouldn’t give…

The boy was his brother Minhyun, and the girl, Yebin, someone Ren had heard of only in passing but knew a good deal about. _So this is her,_ Ren thought.

Ren glanced up to see if either Seungcheol or Joshua was watching him but they seemed too caught up in their own cuddling to notice. His fingers hovered over the delete button.

It wasn’t that it was a bad photo – in fact it was beautiful. But he decided it would only do more harm than good if allowed to exist and pressed the trash icon with a certain finality.

It would be safer this way.

(Ren didn’t know, of course, that Joshua had already saved the photo and sent it to Minhyun, who sent it to Yebin, so now there exists three copies floating around in space even when the original does not anymore.)

 

**iv. Evening by Evening**

Nayoung was on the brink of exhaustion.

It didn’t help that the light was waning outside and she had been staring at the computer screen for six hours straight. Her eyes burned, begging for respite, but she fought the drooping lids and battled to stay awake. She couldn’t stop now. Not when she was so close to figuring out the final piece of the puzzle.

She read the final line of the document in front of her and groaned in frustration. It hadn’t contained the information she was looking for.

_So close but also so damn far._

Despite her protesting body Nayoung moved the cursor over to another document – this one with even smaller print than before – and started the long, arduous process of mining for information all over again.

Since the last briefing with her siblings Nayoung had been working tirelessly – almost obsessively – on the case. She discovered three things: One, that the Paradim group had a mean security system and would take her a longer time than expected to obtain their client list; two, that a few days after the failed kidnapping attempt, Seungwoo, Youjin and Jungji had been found dead, murdered in their homes; and three, that Joshua Hong was an enigma.

Though Nayoung was skilled in the art of hacking she wasn’t exactly a master code-breaker and Paradim’s cyber security was definitely something akin to art. There were so many layers to its complex system that Nayoung found herself hitting dead ends more often than not. She knew the process would go much faster if she requested help from Jun or Jihoon – both intelligent hackers in their own right – but Nayoung was nothing if not proud and stood by the firm belief that she could do it all on her own given time and practice. Besides, there was little use in finding out who was looking for Joshua if she didn’t know what to do with the information afterwards.

Seungwoo, Youjin and Jungji’s death was another matter. It simply proved how ruthless the person looking for Joshua could be; merciless and intolerant of mistakes. No good could possibly happen if that person was alerted of Nayoung snooping around their records – another reason to put off hacking into Paradim for now.

So Nayoung decided to tackle the last issue of concern. That is, Joshua being an enigma.

It was proving to be harder than previously thought. Nayoung was starting to think she might make more progress trying to hack Paradim’s computer systems because she couldn’t seem to answer the two most important questions: Who is Joshua? And where did he come from?

A simple background check revealed him to be registered as Hong Jisoo in government records, currently residing in the Facility with no criminal background or next-of-kin. His time at the Facility was well documented and began when he was twelve years old. It included all the mandatory health check-ups, field trips he had been on, education received and other similar information. Two years before being admitted to the Facility he lived in an orphanage but never got adopted because he was extremely shy and afraid of strangers.

But before the orphanage… Nothing.

No birth certificate, citizenship number, death records of previous guardians to certify him an orphan… Nothing. It was like Joshua Hong had simply appeared from thin air one day and  was sent to live at the orphanage.

It had puzzled Nayoung for days.

It wasn’t like olden times where people could have children without informing the government of its birth; hefty fines and legal action awaited those who didn’t register their newborn babies as citizens of the country.

So how did Joshua Hong elude that law?

With further digging she found another shocking piece of information about Joshua – that he had been a part of the biggest child-smuggling syndicate bust of Korea. Nayoung remembered seeing coverage on it all over the news even though she had been only ten herself. The crime group had been en route to China, stopping over at an unmarked island for repairs, when Coast Guard caught them and busted the operation. Most of the children had been returned back to their homelands and those who couldn’t were absorbed into the Korean system.

Nayoung suspected that is what had happened to Joshua.

That led to Nayoung searching for records containing ‘Hong Jisoo’ internationally. She wasn’t surprised when a bunch of different Jisoos showed up in the search except the one she was referring to. If Joshua hadn’t been returned to his country of origin back then, she doubted there existed sufficient records about him now.

Something else that confused her was the name _Joshua._ Where the hell did he even come up with such a name?

In all Facility archives he was known as Hong Jisoo but there were notes saying that he preferred – insisted actually – to be called Joshua. It was a Western sounding name which led Nayoung to search up records for ‘Hong Joshua’, ‘Joshua Hong’, even ‘Joshua Hong Jisoo’ and other various permutations of the name in American and European databases but still came up empty.

Joshua’s life before reaching Korea was entirely shrouded in darkness and Nayoung had no clue as to why. She had even been desperate enough to take a sample off his DNA – stealing a single strand of hair that fell onto his shirt – and run it through global hospital records but again, there that nothing.

It frustrated her.

The only significant ‘Hong’ that had come up in her search was Hong Law & Labs in America but the family didn’t have a son, only an alpha female who now lived with her uncle. It was highly unlikely Joshua was affiliated to them but Nayoung was desperate and the firm had faced a minor scandal about nine years back. If nothing else, at least Nayoung was fulfilling the duty of being her father’s daughter who would one day take over Gwag Corporations.

She was just about to open the news article when the lights shut off around her.

She knew who it was immediately.

“What the fuck Ren!” she yelled. She turned to the figure blocking the only light source coming in from the corridors.

The boy didn’t say a word, walking into the room until his shadow retreated back to below his feet.

“Go to sleep,” he told his sister.

“Hell no,” she growled, whipping back to her screen. “I’m this close to finding the answer.”

She skimmed through the page for another few seconds before the laptop screen was furiously slammed down on her hands. “REN!”

“Go to sleep,” the boy merely repeated.

“Don’t test me Ren,” his sister growled.

“I will continue to if it means you get some rest.”

“I don’t need rest.  What I need is to finish this case.” She flipped the laptop back open and started typing away furiously at it, ignoring her seething brother.

“Damn it Nayoung!” Ren pulled his sister’s chair away from the table and dragged her far from the laptop so she couldn’t do anything. She tried to roll back over but Ren gripped her arms firmly, preventing the chair from moving. He stared down at her. “Would you just _listen_ to your elders for once and go to fucking sleep?!”

In response she kicked him in the leg and swung a punch at his chest.

“Fuck!” Ren cried out.

“That’s for not leaving me alone.” Her eyes glowered. “I don’t need a damn babysitter I can take care of myself! You don’t understand why I have to do this and you never will so get _OUT_ before I hit you again.”

“I’ll fight back.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

She was right.

Ever since they were kids Ren was the only one who didn’t respond to her kick with another kick. He’d yell and put salt in her milk the next day but he would never kick her back. He couldn’t hurt his little sister.

She glared defiantly, daring him to prove her wrong.

Ren growled. “ _Fuck_ this. I’m done taking care of all your sorry asses! You and Minhyun and everyone else can die from exhaustion for all I care!”

Ren kicked a nearby chair, hard, sending it spinning across the room and hitting the opposite wall with a loud crash. Nayoung didn’t even flinch. She watched her brother’s retreating figure dive back into the bright hallway, having seen it this way many times before when he tried – on more than one occasion (and most of the time, unsuccessfully) – to coax her to bed. But for some reason she got the feeling that this would be the last time.

She was almost guilty about it.

But then Nayoung flipped the lights back on and got back to work.

 

**v. A Starlight Night**

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder shaking her awake.

“Nayoung?” a voice called. “Nayoung maybe you should get to bed.”

Nayoung rubbed her eyes groggily, looking up at the voice. In her dazed state she realized that the face looking down at her was not her siblings.

“Coach Nana?” Nayoung mumbled. The woman smiled. She patted the girl’s head as Nayoung roused and slowly got her bearings. Nayoung stretched out from the uncomfortable position and Coach Nana pulled up a chair next to her to peek at her work.

“I heard your dad set you gave you another job,” the woman said.

“Who told you?”

“It wasn’t that hard to deduce after Coach Uee kept complaining about how you’ve been skipping practice lately.” Coach Nana’s tone was light but there was a disapproving look in her eyes. Nayoung immediately felt bad for shirking her track captain responsibilities and felt the pressure weigh down on her even more.

“I’m sorry Coach, I promise I’ve been keeping up my fitness. I do runs at night after work and–”

“Nayoung,” Coach Nana cut her off gently, “I’m not scolding you.”

Still, Nayoung couldn’t face the older woman. She started picking on her fingers nervously. There were suddenly so many things she had to do: finish researching on Joshua; improve her hacking skills; catch up on the homework she definitely had been neglecting; squeeze track into her schedule…

A warm hand on her head stopped her thoughts mid-track.

“Stop overthinking,” Nana scolded, “Go to sleep.”

“But I _can’t–”_

“And why not?” Nana challenged.

“Because there’s just so _much_ to do–” Nayoung stopped short, irritated that she was wasting precious time arguing yet again with someone who wouldn’t understand. She started rearranging her things with the intention of going back to work. “You won’t get it anyway.”

Coach Nana grabbed her hands before it could touch the keyboard. She pulled them away, forcing Nayoung to look at her. “I think I do.”

There was a soft but sad smile on her face. “It’s because you’re an alpha female, isn’t it?”

Nayoung went still. Coach Nana had hit the nail on the head. “You feel like you have something to prove.” Bingo. “You need to be strong and smart and on top of your game all the time, even if it means working yourself to the bone, because that’s what you think you need to be worthy of your status.”

“Am I right, Nayoung?”

She could only nod helplessly as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Never once had what she felt been so easily put into words.

Alpha females, though not rare, were still uncommon and made up only about 15% of the alpha population. Because of that Nayoung often felt alone. She was the only female amongst her siblings, the only girl in the student council, the only alpha female amongst her friends. There was just so much she had to live up to.

“You don’t have to be anything but yourself Nayoung,” Coach Nana said as if she had heard everything Nayoung was thinking. “You are an alpha but you are also you and you don’t need to prove anything to the world because _you were born with this_.”

The tears seized. Because wasn’t that the truth?

Alpha, beta, omega. It was merely DNA. It might define one’s character and instincts but not their personality or talents or worth. An alpha is no better than a beta or omega simply because he is an alpha and omegas aren’t necessarily weaker just because they were born omegas. Similarly, gender shouldn’t be a factor that decided who could be an alpha or beta or omega. It was all just DNA.

“You are so much more than your status Nayoung,” Coach Nana continued, “I hope you see that. You are beautiful and strong and good enough.”

Nayoung couldn’t say a thing for a while. She wiped her eyes and Nana waited while the girl collected herself.

“Thank you,” she managed to say finally.

“Don’t thank me, thank your brother.”

“Aron?”

Nana looked at her quizzically. “No, Ren. He was the one who asked me to talk to you.”

“Ren came to you?”

“Yes. He told me I would be the best person for you to see right now but I’m not sure how he knew.”

“Ren’s good with things like that.” Nayoung’s voice sounded childlike to her ears. Nana beamed, wiping her tears away. “I know he is. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to look for me okay?”

Nayoung nodded gratefully.

“Come on. Let’s walk you to your dorm.”

The two was silent the whole way there but Nana gave the girl a tight hug before parting. “Go to sleep, please?” the coach asked.

“I will,” Nayoung promised, “I’ll go in a minute.”

It was then Nayoung realized that she was never truly alone. Alpha females existed and teachers like Coach Nana, a strong, independent and self-assured alpha female herself, would always be living prove that Nayoung could be the same. And Nayoung also had her siblings and friends to rely on if she needed help; people who would support her unconditionally and a brother like Ren who would always look out for her, even when she didn’t look out for herself.

She didn’t have to do everything on her own.

_But then_ , Nayoung thought before turning off the lights for the night, _Who was looking out for Ren?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> representation is important.


	9. The 18th Annual ABO Mixed Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big thanks to **_hibiscuses_** for pulling me through this chapter. I don't thank you enough but I'm so grateful to have you as a beta reader. Love you  <3

Within the walls of ABOC-I, students of all types intermingle freely with each other – alphas, betas, omegas – sharing the same classes and commonplaces without having to face fear or judgement. No type was treated better than the other and everyone was viewed as equals.

Although type prejudice was inevitable it would be quickly shut down by staff and students alike as the school had zero tolerance for type discrimination and aimed to provide a safe learning environment for everyone.

But outside, things were uglier.

In the past, an alpha's word was law while omegas were treated little better than possessions to be bought and sold. In powerful families, omega children were simply pawns used to form partnerships and strengthen ties. Betas, far from being the mediator and voice of reason, were simply yes men to their overbearing alphas.

Over time – in the painfully slow manner that is progress – things began to change. Activists started to speak out against such treatment and the government was forced to do something to appease the Omega population which made up half of its people.

Omegas had more power than they knew.

Policies were changed. Omegas were given rights and protected.  They were allowed to vote, own houses, hold jobs. The social segregation of the different types was abolished and alphas, betas, and omegas were allowed to occupy the same spaces at the same time. Scent blockers were made available to everyone so omegas could walk the streets freely without fear of being harassed by betas or alphas.

(Of course, such cases still happen. Things are not perfect. A hundred years in and discrimination still occurs – may never _not_ occur.)

To commemorate the shift towards equality, the Alpha-Beta-Omega Mixed Games were born. In these Games teams consist of a mixture of alpha, beta, and omega players, breaking the mould of professional sports that up to that point separated the League in type and gender categories. The Games are a testament to the fact that it is hard work and talent – not DNA – which defines one's strength and excellence.

But like every social movement in history, things were bound to hit rocky waters.

The political situation on Alpha-Beta-Omega treatment remained incredibly volatile and that year, there were even talks of postponing the junior and senior league of the Games for fear of the students' safety. Debates went on for months but it was ultimately decided that the Games would continue on. Times like these were the reason why the Games had to prevail.

It was then decided that ABOC-I, the country's leading college for type equality, would be hosting the senior division of the Games for that year.

The Principal was intent on setting a good example for all the visiting schools and made every single student pitch in for the preparations. As the Games fell within summer break, the campus was abuzz for weeks students flit about excitedly making plans. The members of the Students' Council were the busiest of all and by association all their friends and their friends' friends.

So that was how Joshua, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung found themselves transporting giant crates from the back of lorries onto the grassland at the base of the hills. Mingyu and Seokmin were setting up tents while Minghao had inadvertently become one of Jieqiong's minions working on the decorations. Wonwoo had track practice.

"ABOC-I is pretty intense when it comes to this sort of thing huh?" Joshua said as he watched everyone bustled about, preparing their booths. There were still a few days before the Games but the field was already bursting with colours; big banners in front of half set-up tents proudly declaring what was on offer – from food stalls to desserts and even games. People ran about with all sorts of supplies and music blared out from several speakers.

It wasn't just a sports tournament. It was a festival.

"You have no idea," Seungkwan groaned. "Last year it was at Gangnam Alpha-only College and the people there are total downers so the Principal demanded they let us perform in the opening show."

"Oooh I remember that!" Soonyoung butt in. "Gangnam are total alpha snobs and always look down on us because of our mixed curriculum so the Principal wanted to show them a thing or two."

"But instead of getting a mixed group to do it – which would've pissed Gangnam off anyway–"

"The Principal made only _omegas_ perform," Soonyoung cut in. Seungkwan grinned at Joshua's shocked expression. "Gangnam was _so_ fucking mad, but they couldn't do anything because of all the news reporters and they already had a reputation for being anti-omega, so they just sat there red-faced looking like someone shoved a stick up their butts."

Soonyoung chuckled. "It was hilarious. I was part of the dance crew and can proudly say we made them suck our asses."

Seungkwan frowned, "That's gross Soonyoung."

"Whatever. Basically, we killed it."

"That's awesome," Joshua breathed. He personally wouldn't have had the guts do something like that. Although being in the Facility had sheltered a lot of the omega delinquents, Joshua still knew a bit about the Games and how it had been modelled after the traditional leagues. Even in the Omega League, the opening ceremony was done only by alphas and that carried forth into the Mixed Games. Mixed performances were becoming more common but having the opening ceremony be done by purely omegas was unthinkable.

No wonder that bit of news never reached the Facility – people would've gotten ideas.

"Are you guys doing that this year?" Joshua asked his friends.

"Nah, it's a mixed team for our opening ceremony. The Principal just wanted to spite Gangnam," Soonyoung grinned cheekily.

"The Principal's awesome," Joshua murmured.

Soonyoung raised a brow. "Shouldn't you know what he's like? You are kinda like, his soon-to-be son-in-law."

Joshua blushed at that. It's true that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were his mates and they were the Principal's son and godson respectively, but thinking about them being _married_ sometime in the future would take time getting used to.

"I haven't met him personally yet," Joshua replied quickly to hide his embarrassment.

"That's okay, I don't think Minghao's met Mingyu's parents either." Soonyoung frowned. "But maybe that's ‘cause we haven't been released for break and they haven't had the chance to visit yet."

Seungkwan shoved Soonyoung hard in the side sending the older boy sprawling to the ground. Seungkwan glared angrily at Soonyoung who only protested with a loud, "Hey!"

Joshua knew the younger was only trying to help but for some reason, he grew even more embarrassed.

"We're done here anyway," Joshua added before any awkwardness could follow, "Maybe we can watch the track team practice and check on Wonwoo."

It still shocked Joshua sometimes to remember that his lethargic friend was part of the track team. Down at the track, Dongho and Nayoung were sparring their teams against each other. Joshua found that a little unfair until he quickly realized that they were almost on par with each other.

"If you can beat the boys," Nayoung was yelling, "You can beat those omega-hating suckers!"

Joshua laughed at that.

"Ahh Nayoung," Soonyoung said, a little starry-eyed. "If I weren't already mated I'd love to be her omega."

Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao decided to join at that very moment and the first whined when he heard those words falling from his mate's lips. Soonyoung laughed, hitting him lightly. "I'm kidding Seokmin-nie, you're the only alpha for me."

"I better be," Seokmin muttered, burying his face into his omega's neck.

"Go be gross somewhere else!" Seungkwan complained but it was clearly in good humour. Joshua smiled as he watched them bicker, deciding that he was content like this, surrounded by his friends.

"But in all honesty, I wouldn't mind being her omega," Mingyu spoke up, "You know if I weren't an alpha myself."

Minghao snorted. "That's ‘cause you like being bossed around."

"I'm fine with being bossed around by Nayoung noona," Seungkwan proclaimed, "She's so cool."

"And smart," Seokmin added. Everyone agreed. "If I can't be her omega, then I want to be a great alpha just like her."

The group watched quietly as the trackers continued doing their drills, cheering Wonwoo on as he raced against his partners, boy and girl alike. Dongho, unlike his sister, was a quieter mentor and preferred to give encouraging claps on the back instead of yelling at his team.

Despite their different styles, however, it was clear that they were greatly respected by both their teams.

"What ‘omega hating suckers' is she talking about?" Joshua asked after hearing Nayoung repeat the term a few times.

"Gangnam," everyone replied in unison. Seungkwan spoke without turning to him. "If you didn't know already, they're our number one rivals."

"I don't get it." Joshua frowned. "If it's a mixed team Games and Gangnam is an alpha-only school, why are they allowed to participate?"

"Oh that's just a nickname," Soonyoung provided.

"Their official name is Gangnam All-In College, but there are barely any betas or omegas. They're usually just siblings of alphas who go there."

"And there are omegas on the team but they never play."

"They're all bench warmers," Seokmin said quietly, "Just a ticket for the Gangnam players to enter the Games."

"That's allowed?" Joshua was shocked.

"Unfortunately."

On the field below them, all the sports captains were working their teams hard and Joshua found it difficult to imagine it if all the omegas were to be replaced by alphas and betas. There might not even be enough alphas in the school. Joshua wondered briefly whether he was getting too comfortable with how omegas were treated since he's been in ABOC-I. He knew for a fact that things were very different in the outside world.

"Last year, the Principal was so pissed with Gangnam that he asked only omegas participate unless they were injured and had to be swapped out."

Joshua frowned at that. "Isn't that a little unsafe?"

Seungkwan scoffed. "Of course not. Have you seen the way Nayoung leads her team?"

Joshua looked back to the older girl who was only a few months older than he was but so much stronger, fiercer and more assured of herself. He realized that about 80% of her team were omegas and had purposely paired them with the _alpha_ male trackers.

"Now _that's_ scary," Seungkwan whistled and everyone couldn't help but agree.

 

Aside from helping set up for the Games like everyone else, Joshua was also in charge of taking photos. Ever since the school paper liked the shots he took for the sports coverage, he along with Jeonghan had become the unofficial school photographers.

On the day before the Games, the Principal held a pep rally and Joshua stood to the side, quietly snapping away. The noise wasn't too bad but Joshua knew it would only multiply over a thousand the following days and had to get used to being around large crowds. He felt a pat on his back and turned, smiling at Jeonghan.

"Stay close to me for the next few days okay?" the beta reminded.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby Jeonghan."

"I know that but you're still my mate and it's my responsibility to take care of you." Jeonghan took the younger's cheeks in his hands, squishing it together. "Besides, there'll be a ton of alphas and betas walking around tomorrow. They need to know you're taken. Mine and Cheol's only."

Joshua blushed but didn't pull away from Jeonghan's grasp.

"Speaking of Cheol," Jeonghan said finally, "Let's find him before he works himself mad on the courts and can't play on the day itself."

Joshua giggled. "He'll hate himself."

"And that's why, as his loving mates, we have to stop him."

That night they slept in Seungcheol's bed with their eldest in the centre again, squished contentedly between his two mates. Though Joshua often looked smaller, he was, in fact, broader and taller than the alpha and held him to his chest while Jeonghan smiled softly at them on Seungcheol's other side.

"I love you," Jeonghan murmured, kissing the eldest forehead.

Seungcheol was already halfway to sleep. "Love you too," he mumbled, snuggling further back in Joshua, "Love you too, Shu."

Joshua laughed. "Love you Cheol. So much."

"Stay with Jeonghan… tomorrow," the alpha managed to say, "I'll be… Practice. You, stay safe."

"Okay Cheollie," Joshua whispered. He pressed his lips into the alpha's hair but Seungcheol was already fast asleep.

Joshua looked up to his other mate. "Good night Hannie," he said, "I love you."

"Good night Shua. I love you too."

A few rooms away Dongho and Ren talked quietly as they got ready for bed, Jonghyun having decided to room with them for that night seeing as how there was a free bed. Minhyun held Yebin tight as they slept and in the girls' dormitories, Nayoung prepped herself for the days to come. It would be a long week.

And none of them had a clue what they would soon be facing.

 

The ABO Mixed Games ran for a month prior to the festival at the host college where schools from all over the country competed for a spot in the finals. The finals for each sport participating in the annual Games would be played at the host school and ran for a week, ending with the "grand sport" of the host school's choice.

For ABOC-I, it was basketball.

In every other sport, ABOC-I had managed to get either their boys or girls team through to the finals (with the track team recently winning fifteen out of thirty-two total events) but basketball was the college's shining diamond.

Unsurprisingly, it was also Gangnam College's best sport.

Minkyung hadn't seen her uncle been more excited for a game than this one.

He had come to her room early that morning to make sure she was ready and even sat through breakfast with her. Throughout the car ride, he had sat on the edge of his seat, eager to arrive early for once.

Minkyung didn't mind. She had wanted to see more than just glimpses of the host school anyway, especially since today was the last day of the Games.

Despite having been coming to ABOC-I every day for the past week, walking the grounds still felt odd to Minkyung. For one, it still shocked her to see so many omegas walking around freely, laughing with each other and completely at ease with themselves. It warmed her heart to see so many healthy, happy omegas. The other thing that she was getting used to was how freely alphas and betas walked amongst _them_ , people of all types brushing shoulders with each other in a purely platonic manner – no possessive alphas gripping onto their omegas or stinky pheromones permeating the air, warning others to stay away from their mate.

When the Games had opened with a mixed team performance, Minkyung realized more than half of them were omega and had been absolutely delighted. It was the kind of thing her parents would've loved if they were still around.

If Minkyung could, she would stay in this safe atmosphere forever.

The girl glanced to her uncle, who was looking about the area with a gruff expression.

Of course, her uncle would never allow it.

Although not opposed to type equality (or so he claimed to the public), her uncle was sterner on matters of segregation of the three types. He regarded it as a safety measure for both types from doing things they would regret and Minkyung knew such open freedom was garnering disapproval from him right now.

Still, it was a nice day out – the sun bright and laughter permeated the air – and it was the last day of a fantastic tournament season so Minkyung decided to ignore her uncle's black negativity.

He wouldn't ruin today for her this time.

"Joshua!" someone shouted and Minkyung stopped.

That name. She hadn't heard it in a while.

She turned towards the voice when it called out the name again. It was a blonde boy with sharp features, walking into the embrace of a brown-haired boy who had his back to her. Another figure barrelled into the pair from the side, sending them tumbling to the ground with the newcomer sprawled across the other two. They giggled loudly amongst each other, seemingly content with just lying there. Minkyung still couldn't get a good look at the brown-haired boy but there was something in the way he covered his mouth as he laughed, the scrunch of his nose, that reminded her so much of someone she used to know.

"Minkyung!" her uncle barked, pulling her gaze away. "The game's starting!"

"Yeah, hold on!" she yelled back. When she turned around again, the boys were no longer there. She sighed. She didn't expect him to be the person she was looking for anyway.

Joshua Jisoo Hong, her sweet sweet brother, was long gone and probably dead and she had to accept that fact.

Trudging quietly after her uncle, she walked into the basketball game.

Inside it was noisy. Banners hung from the ceiling and across railings, loudly proclaiming the two colleges' colours and students on both sides cheered at the top of their lungs, hoping to drown the other out.

On one side of the court; deep red and gold – ABOC-I colours. On the other; royal blue and silver to represent Gangnam.

Minkyung kept her head high but stuck close to her uncle as an escort directed them on where to move. She was unused to such large crowds – having been allowed to attend the Games with her uncle only this year – but Minkyung also had an image to uphold.

A Hong never lets his or herself look distraught in public.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called, "Please rise for the entrance of the Principal of Gangnam All-In College, Mr. Hong Hyunsuk!"

Her uncle stepped forward as the escort as led them along the sidelines towards the VIP courtside seats, a curt smile plastered across his face and a hand raised in a mandatory wave. Minkyung stood a little behind him, gaze sweeping over the crowd. She froze when she spotted the brown-haired boy from earlier. His face was partially hidden by a camera, snapping away at the crowd, but when he pulled it away there was no missing those eyes.

It couldn't be.

But he looked so much like–

A harsh tug on her arm brought her back to the present.

"Minkyung," her uncle scolded gruffly. She quickly sat own, seeing as how her uncle had seen the same. That was twice today that Minkyung acted in a way she should not.

She sat with her back straight and her face poised, but if one were to look closely, they would see her fingers were shaking ever so slightly. Minkyung focussed herself to focus on something else, latching onto the excited timbre on the announcer's voice.

"Now it's time to welcome our host for the 18th Annual Alpha-Beta-Omega Mixed Games, Alpha-Beta-Omega Coalition Institute's very own esteemed principal, Mr. Gwag Sungsoo!"

The stadium roared.

Beside her, her uncle scoffed gruffly but Minkyung couldn't bring herself to care. She could barely concentrate on what the announcer was saying. All her attention was on the boy with the camera and his face that looked the closest to what her brother might look like if he was still alive.

 

Because of the momentous nature of the event, security was of the utmost importance. School leaders from all over the country would be coming to the Games, not to mention the sheer number of spectators and journalists that were sure to flock the school. And for the first time in a long time, Ren felt important.

When Jonghyun, Event Organizer, had assigned Ren as Head of Security, he felt like he could fly.

Now all Ren wanted to do was make sure he didn't throw up his food.

It wasn't that Ren couldn't handle the pressure. It was nothing like that at all. Unlike some of his siblings, Ren was sensible and had employed the help of Jun and Jihoon to assist in reinforcing security. Together the three of them had contacted the necessary authorities and made sure there were plenty of police officers around to maintain the crowds, as well as volunteers who were properly trained and briefed on what to do in case of emergencies.

They worked through the nights to come up with multiple contingency plans and Ren knew that if he were to go missing for whatever reason, Jihoon would be entirely capable of running the ship all on his own while Junhui called the F.B.I. on him.

So it wasn't for that reason Ren was feeling queasy now as the Games went into the last day of tournament week and he patrolled the outer perimeter of the festival grounds. People milled happily about, but it all faded into a dull buzz as nausea threatened to overcome his senses.

He knew what it was. It was something Ren was entirely too familiar with.

But he forced it to the back of his mind and chose to drown in his thoughts instead.

He had lied when he said he wanted to give up on his siblings. Of course, he lied. Ren loved too much (the way Jeonghan loved too exclusively and Minhyun loved too easily) and he would continue looking out for them to his grave even if they never once look out for him.

It was his hamartia, Ren figured. His fatal flaw: to love and love and get nothing in return.

He sighed, walking the perimeter once more. There was still an hour left before the basketball game and he would have to go indoors and patrol the venue. For now, he would enjoy this peaceful reprieve and bask in the warm July sunshine.

Suddenly, there was a pain in his chest.

Ren crumpled to the floor. It pierced through his lungs and down to his gut, a full body attack that would have him quaking with shivers soon. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It hurt so much but one thing remained clear: he couldn't let anyone catch him helpless like this. He had to hide somewhere.

Somehow he managed to get his feet and run to the toilets without keeling over first.

Ren smiled darkly at that.

In a stall he retched out emptiness, his body instinctively going through the motions of getting rid of the nausea. But he hadn't eaten recently so nothing came up. He just needed to be assured that at least he was doing _something_ for his dying body.

There was a knock on the stall door.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" someone called.

It was not a voice Ren recognized. It must be a visiting student. It made him relax a bit. At least he wouldn't have to see this person again tomorrow.

"I-I'm fine." Ren croaked back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't sound very fine dude."

"I'm _fine_ ," Ren repeated. "Please leave me alone."

"I'll help you to the sickbay if you know where it is. You're a student from this school right? I saw your uniform."

Ren was done heaving and he wanted to get off the dirty bathroom floor but he would risk being recognized if he went outside now. Then again, a visiting student wouldn't care if he was the class nerd or the council president.

So Ren barged outside and headed straight for the sink.

The boy who had talked to him was immediately by his side.

"You really don't look good."

"Leave me alone," Ren protested, pushing the boy away. But his vision was starting to swim and his voice came out weaker than intended. His arms buckled beneath him.

"Oh, wow! Hold on, okay," the boy rushed to support him, "You're really _really_ not good."

All Ren saw in the mirror then was the concerned face of a nice-looking boy and the little knit between his brows. He didn't see how his own skin was sickly pale, how his hair stuck to his face because of the sweat and how gaunt he looked in the scary bathroom light. He started to sway.

"I'm bringing you to the nurse," the boy declared. "Where is it?"

He started to feel light-headed.

"Hey," the boy shook him gently. "Come on, where is it?"

"Office," Ren replied, barely a whisper.

Then he plunged into darkness.

 

The sickbay was cold. That was first thing Ren noticed when he opened his eyes to bright florescent lights and a chilling sensation. The second thing he noticed was a pair of warm, puppy-like eyes smiling down at him.

Ren sat up immediately, the blankets falling around him. "How long was I out?"

"Not long? Just about thirty minutes," the boy said.

Ren started to untangle himself from the sheets. "I have to – The game–"

"Hey hey stop, wait a sec!" The boy put a gentle hand on his chest but seeing as how weak he was it might as well have been a rock. Ren fell back down immediately.

The boy frowned. "The nurse recognized you and said she called a Jihoon?"

"Y-yeah, Jihoon," Ren sighed in relief. At least he knew things would be taken care of. "He's my second-in-charge."

"You're a student councillor, aren't you?"

Ren nodded tiredly. A bright, delighted smile spread across the boy's face.

"A legendary ABOC-I councillor!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Aww don't act so humble. Everyone knows about you guys! They talk about how the principal lets you run the whole school and do anything you like and how even though you're alphas you all take care of the omegas so well." The boy's eyes shone with admiration. "Everyone I know wants to go to ABOC-I because of you guys."

It was then that Ren took a proper look at the boy. More importantly, the clothes he was wearing. He was in a deep blue basketball jersey, white sweatbands streaked with silver around his wrists and signature white and silver Jordans on his feet, characteristic of only one school. It was the colours of Gangnam's basketball team.

"Don't you have a game to be at?" Ren blurted out suddenly.

The boy's smile fell. "Nah. Can't you smell me? I'm omega. I don't have to be anywhere."

It was suddenly sombre in the room. No further explanations were needed.

Ren cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"Taehyung," the omega said, a smile finding its way back onto his lips. "You're Ren, right?"

Ren nodded. Taehyung's smile widened. "I know. You're the pretty boy who invites girls and boys into your room then kicks them out the next day."

"So I really have that reputation huh."

Taehyung chuckled and he threw his head back when he did. "Yes. But I also know that you don't actually _do_ anything besides make out with them. The rest are just stories they made up themselves."

Ren narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Like I said, you guys are famous," Taehyung shrugged. "How could I not know about you?"

That didn't really answer the question but Ren couldn't find it in himself to continue. For some reason, he was really tired. Instead he said, "Thanks for helping me out."

Taehyung grinned. "You're welcome."

The nurse deemed Ren safe to go when she came to check on him and Ren wasted no time in speed-walking towards the basketball court. Although he knew Jihoon had it covered he couldn't shirk this responsibility when something important had finally been granted to him. Taehyung ended up tagging along with Ren for the rest of the time. It was true that he didn't have to be anywhere. Even as the timing for Gangnam to play neared, no one searched for him or even cared that he was around fraternizing with the enemy.

"Your words, not mine!" Taehyung exclaimed to Ren's amusement. "You're not the enemy anyway. Your school's basketball team is."

"I'm on the same pack as the captain."

"Ahh, but guess what? The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Taehyung grinned toothily.

Ren pursed his lips. "You really hate Gangnam huh."

"The only reason I'm there is because my brother is but I don't think he remembers I exist."

They were on the highest level gallery which wrapped around the entire gym and was partially hidden in shadows. Below the game raged on but up here it was all quiet. They walked slowly not saying a word. Taehyung was good company and Ren found he didn't have to pretend to be anyone with the boy around. Maybe it's because he knew tomorrow they would never talk again.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar scent in the air.

"Wait," Ren said, stiffening up.

Taehyung stopped. "What is it?"

Ren crumpled into a crouch, sticking close to the wall before gesturing Taehyung to do the same. The omega did so without question, keeping surprisingly silent.

Ren edged closer towards the corner, peeking around the bend to stare into the corridor in front of him. The hallway was shrouded in darkness but one good thing about being an alpha is that he had sharper sense than the other types, though not by very much. Still it was enough.

He saw something that had him sucking in a breath, pulling back against the wall.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked. Ren shot him a sharp look, shaking his head.

The boy quietened.

Ren slowly peeked out again.

At the end of the hallway was a figure of a man, dressed in all black, pulling something out from within the folds of his coat which made Ren's blood run cold.

There was nothing Ren could do.

"NO!" he yelled but the shot rang out before he could even take a step.

Below, chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long and brought me so much pain that I did chapter 10 first so expect it in 3 to 4 days.


	10. Truth

Joshua was very clear about one thing: As long as he was here in ABOC-I, surrounded by his pack and people who loved him, he was safe.

Even if the crowds were cheering too loudly and he was in a claustrophobic room filled with strangers, as long as his mates were nearby, he was safe.

Even if there was a red laser pointer hovering over his chest and he was looking up into the muzzle of a sniper gun, he was safe.

Because his pack would never let him die.

And true enough, when the shot went off too fast for his sluggish omega reflexes to react to, the alpha senses of one of his pack members didn’t fail him.

All he saw was Minhyun flying through the air, shielding his body with his own, taking the shot and hitting the ground, hot red blood blooming across his pristine white shirt.

Then Yebin was flinging herself at her mate, howling in distress as half of security shielded Minhyun’s prone form while the other half flocked around Joshua, pulling them apart from each other. Joshua wasn’t short but he could only just see over the policemen’s shoulders as Minhyun was quickly put on a harness and rushed out of the court, Yebin right behind him.

The chaos that erupted all around him from the screaming crowd came secondary.

All Joshua knew at that very moment was that he was safe and it was all because he had been surrounded by his pack and people who loved him.

“JISOO!”

 

Ren knew that the reason he was still alive right now was all due to Taehyung.

When the gunman had heard him yell he was quick to pull the slim rifle on Ren but the alpha was pulled back roughly before the shot even fired. The bullet grazed the floor where Ren’s forehead would’ve been.

The two boys were breathing heavily, scrambling to their feet and running in the opposite direction (as if their young blood could possibly outrun the sharp sting of a bullet) but no one seemed to be giving chase.

It wasn’t until they hit the ground floor, a flood of screaming people threatening to separate them that Ren reached out for the other boy’s hand and caught it a death grip.

 _Don’t let me go,_ his eyes screamed. _Don’t let me go._

It’s a little funny how desperately one clings to Life only when they have brushed shoulders with Death.

There, in a sea of strangers and looking into the eyes of someone who was only a few hours ago, one himself, Ren finally faced his mortality.

And he realized with terrifying clarity, that he was not ready to die.

He was not ready to leave this world behind.

For all his destructive habits, for all his melancholy, for all his _carelessness,_ Ren was afraid.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Taehyung pulled him from the crowd and into a corner, wiping the wetness away with the back of his hands.

And when Taehyung put his arms around him, Ren crumpled into the other’s warmth, sobbing onto his shoulder, welcoming the presence of another. For the first time since he could remember, he let himself be vulnerable towards someone else other than Nayoung.

(He had never been vulnerable to Jeonghan – never Jeonghan who always needed all the love.)

Taehyung doesn’t say anything and just let him cry.

“It’s because of me,” Ren sobbed, blubbering through the tears, “It’s my fault. Someone’s dead because of me!”

“ _Shhh_ _shhh_ , you don’t know that,” Taehyung said quietly, patting the older’s hair. “For all you know, it didn’t hit anyone.”

“I-I do,” Ren hiccupped, “I can feel it. Someone’s hurt.”

“There’s no way–”

“It’s one of my pack members Taehyung,” Ren said, and the tears were building in his eyes again, falling falling _falling,_ “I know one of them is _dead.”_

Not many people know this but when an omega is in danger or facing a particularly emotional situation, they release a specific scent.

This scent is characteristic to them only and can only be sensed by people who are highly attuned to said omega. It is strong and unmistakable and a way of immediately signalling to their mates of their location. Most of the time omegas are unaware that they even release such a smell, and their mates are too just as clueless. People usually chalk it up to instinct and that was how the term ‘alpha’s intuition’ came to be.

But Minkyung knew better than that.

Minkyung also knew that an omega’s mate is not the only one who is able to sense such a smell. She had also caught whiff of such scents from her brother when he got injured or that time one time he was so afraid she might die after her fall from a tree.

So when the omega she had been watching – the brown-haired boy named Joshua – froze up at the sight of the little red light hovering over his heart and released a scent so strong, so _familiar_ and went entirely detected by everyone else, Minkyung knew the boy could only be one person.

He smelt of vanilla and meadow flowers.

He smelt of her brother.

“JISOO!” she yelled but suddenly there were fingers clamping over her mouth and she was thrashing hard, kicking out her legs while her arms were rendered immovable by a strong grip across her torso. The chest she was pressed against felt like solid rock.

She tried frantically to twist to the side only to find her uncle staring grimly down at her.

He nodded at her captor. “Silence her.”

Then there were two fingers on her neck and she plunged into darkness.

 

“JOSHUA!”

The alpha’s voice radiated so much intensity that the people around said omega cleared away immediately, opening up a straight path for Seungcheol. He ran towards the younger.

The small omega held his arms open wide, waiting for his mate to come hold him.

“ _Joshua, Joshua, Joshua_ ,” Seungcheol chanted when his omega was safe in his arms, “My beautiful beautiful Joshua.”

Tears fell down the younger’s cheeks without him realizing it.

“Cheollie, Cheollie, Cheollie,” he repeated back, sobbing. “Cheollie I was _so_ scared–”

“It's okay baby,” Seungcheol soothed, rubbing his hand down the boy’s back. “You’re okay now. I’m here. You’re safe.”

“Joshua! Where’s Joshua?” A third voice broke through the din and Jeonghan was suddenly there, enveloping his two mates, holding them so tight his arms shook from the force.

“You’re okay,” Jeonghan breathed, “Shua, you’re okay.”

“I should’ve told you guys,” Joshua was sobbing. “I should’ve– I should’ve–”

“Tell us what baby?” Seungcheol tried to ask but Joshua had buried his face into the elder’s chest and refused to look up.

Jeonghan felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

It was Nayoung along with Jonghyun and Father. The older man looked at them sternly.

“Father wants to talk to you guys,” she said. “The rest of us will take care of things here.”

Jeonghan nodded and checked to see whether Seungcheol heard. With Joshua still wrapped tightly in his arms, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Father walked away from the curious eyes of everyone on the court and into the blessed shadows of the darkened corridors.

Behind them, Jonghyun’s voice was already echoing off the bleachers, taking charge of the situation and calming down the crowd. The noise level dropped significantly as Nayoung calmly related what would happen next.

Father had nothing to worry about and Jeonghan started to wonder if that was the reason why he had picked them off the streets – not because he cared it was _them_ specifically but because he had been looking for drones; capable workers who could be trained like soldiers so that he wouldn’t have to worry about his company and legacy in his old age.

Jeonghan looked to Joshua who was now quiet in Seungcheol’s arms. And if the latter was the case, why couldn’t he have picked Joshua up too and made things so much easier for them all?

The answer came to him easily and it was shockingly simple; Joshua was omega – they were not.

They entered the Principal’s office and Father had Seungcheol lay Joshua down on the long couch that was there for important visitors who came to tea. Joshua wouldn’t let go of his mate however so Seungcheol compromised by staying on the couch with him while he rested his head on Seungcheol’s lap. Jeonghan sat on the armchair that bridged the gap between the couch and Father’s desk, ever the mediator. Father stood to answer a phone call and they waited patiently, letting Joshua’s sniffles soften to a minimum. After he was done, he sat down and watched the three of them.

There was a long silence for a while.

Eventually, Father spoke. “That was Nayoung. We’ve found out that this was the work of Paradim. Jihoon and Jun managed to snag the gunman’s mask off when he was getting away and cameras caught a shot of his face. Facial recognition matched him up as one of Paradim’s regular contract killers. Which means one thing.” Father let out a breath. “Joshua, there’s something you’re not telling us.”

At his name, Joshua stiffened. Then he rolled away, back to the Principal. “Joshua…” The boy responded by placing his hands over his ears and curling further into a ball.

Seungcheol looked between the Principal and his mate cautiously. At Jeonghan’s nod, Seungcheol gently pried the omega’s fingers away. “Joshua. Just now you said you should’ve told us something. Tell us what Shua?”

All the fight suddenly left the younger boy. “Shua?”

“Joshua, son–” Father began but Jeonghan silenced him with a look. He knew his mate needed time. Father sat back and waited patiently for Joshua to collect himself. Slowly Joshua sat up, turning to face the three of them. He pulled his legs to his chest, not caring that his shoes were dirtying the couch. His eyes fell to the ground, avoiding their gaze.

He took a deep shuddering breath.

Then, instead of curling further into the defensive position, the way Seungcheol and Jeonghan had expected, Joshua sat up straight. He put his knees together, hands on his lap and face impassive. He lifted his chin and looked past the Principal, past everyone in the room, and fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall directly in front of him.

Gone was the caved-in shoulders and pitiful posture. Suddenly everything about Joshua was stiff, straight lines and he had a tight upper lip.

Gone was the Joshua they knew.

This boy in front of them began.

“My full name is Joshua Jisoo Hong, rightful heir of the Hong Law and Labs Corporation.”

Father gasped. “But that’s impossible–”

Joshua shot him a sharp look, so unlike himself that even his mates were flinching back.

“I was Eric and Bekah Hong’s first-born son and I was born omega. At that time Hong Corporations was already a thriving company, thanks to my late grandfather’s strong leadership, but omegas weren’t exactly… celebrated.” There was an uncomfortable quiet in the room. "A male omega was even more unthinkable and would only bring shame to the family name. So the advisors thought it was better I remained a secret. According to mainstream media, Bekah Hong had a miscarriage and the baby died. Two years later she gave birth to a strong, healthy alpha female and everyone forgot about the tragedy that was her first child.

“I grew up in my family home and all I knew was the inside of the house and its surrounding grounds, but I was happy. I didn’t really mind it too much when my sister would be brought out and paraded in front of cameras as long as we could play together later in the afternoon. I was the Hong family’s dirty little secret but my parents loved me. I know they did.”

Everything was slowly starting to make sense. Why Joshua was so secretive of his past, even to his own mates. Why Joshua was so intelligent and knew so much about ABO Science. How, despite all that he had been through just today, Joshua could retell all of this to them now with stone-cold impassivity and a steel back.

He was no mere orphan. He had been born and raised as an elite with the proper education and finishing fit for a member from the upper echelons of society.

Except…

“What happened to you?” The words slipped from Seungcheol’s mouth before his brain could filter them. Jeonghan glared at the alpha.

Joshua remained unbothered, however, and continued staring at the spot on the wall.

“When I was eight years old my uncle brought me out to a basketball game.” Seungcheol was suddenly reminded of the flashback Joshua had at the gym when he was watching him practice. Unconsciously, he scooted closer to the omega.

“My favourite team was playing and I wanted to see them in action so badly. It was the first time I had ever asked to go outside and I begged my parents for days. They couldn’t say no. I wanted to go with dad, but of course, it was impossible for him to be seen in public with me. So my uncle offered. And it was crowded. Somehow, at the end of the game, we got separated.”

Joshua took a shuddering breath and it was then he realized there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He silently cursed himself for breaking. Jeonghan had moved from the armchair and was curled into his other side.

He continued. “This woman offered to help. She had a nice smile and smelt of–”

“Lilies,” Seungcheol finished. Joshua nodded faintly.

“She gave me candy and took me outside. The next thing I knew I was in a car with a sack over my face and binds around my arms.” Beside him Jeonghan whimpered, hearing the story for the first time. “I was brought to a room filled with all these other kids and I kept telling them, _“It’s okay. My parents will find us.”_ Maybe I said it more for myself than for them, but it didn’t matter. They never came.”

Joshua licked his lips and felt the salty taste of his tears.

“Every day I waited for them, thinking that was the day they would finally come get me but they _never_ came.” Joshua had to pause while he let a hiccup pass. “They always told me that they loved me no matter what my type was, but at some point, I stopped believing it.”

He was full on sobbing now, the memories coming to him fast and harsh; his mother’s smile, the grey in his father’s hair, the movie nights, the warm hugs. The lullabies his mother would sing, the presents at Christmas, his father throwing him up in the air and catching him with absolute ease, and the laughter. The happy, _joyous_ laughter.

That cut him the most.

“Joshua you can stop if you want to,” Seungcheol said worriedly. The younger boy was shaking too hard to even form proper words, holding onto his mates like his life depended on it, and he supposed it did. It was Seungcheol’s alpha scent filling his headspace and Jeonghan’s hands on his neck that kept him grounded in reality and not drowning in that deep, cold room in the dark, dark place.

But if he stopped now he might never have the guts to share his story again, so instead, he lets his thoughts do the talking.

Joshua gave all three of them full access to his mind as the pictures came rushing through and held nothing back.

All the bad things that had been done to him. The room with the camera and the man who told him to take his clothes off. The beatings they would receive if any of them cried, or sniffled or asked for anything. The hunger pangs. And the sickness that killed almost everyone.

When Joshua was ten years old, the police finally found them. They had blown down the metal doors to the underground room and arrested everyone but the children, busting the operation. Joshua had been there for two years. Just when Joshua thought he could finally go home and yell at his parents about how much he hated them for forgetting about him, he was brought somewhere else. There were too many children at that house and they bullied him, and it was only slightly better than the underground room because he didn’t have to take his clothes off when he didn’t want to. A few weeks later a car came and he was brought to another house. Then a few months after that, another house. He ping-ponged from foster home to foster home across the country until he reached the Facility at age twelve.

And now Joshua was here.

He looked up finally to find the Principal watching him with an unreadable expression. But there was sadness in the man's eyes and something like guilt. Jeonghan was buried into his side, whimpering as if he had felt all the hurt Joshua did. The omega gently patted his mate’s head. Jeonghan had always been the most empathetic out of the three of them. Seungcheol had his arms around both his mates, acting as their pillar.

“Joshua,” Father began hesitantly, breaking the silence. “Joshua, you do know what happened to Eric and Bekah Hong, don’t you?”

“Yes.” The omega’s voice was soft. “They died in a car crash a few weeks after I disappeared.” Jeonghan winced on his chest. “I found out on a field trip when I snuck away to use the computer.”

Father nodded slowly. “And your uncle… He took over the company.”

Joshua was quiet. He knew that too. His uncle was also the only other person who knew of his existence, besides his younger sister and late parents.

Everyone came to the same conclusion he did all those nights ago.

“You don’t think–”

“I don’t know.” Joshua dropped his gaze. “But I do know someone just tried to kill me and that my uncle was in the bleachers today.”

In response, Seungcheol and Jeonghan mushed themselves closer against him.

“That’s never going to happen again, you hear me?” Jeonghan said, “No one is going to touch a single hair on your pretty little head.”

Joshua smiled softly, “I would really like that.”

No one said anything after that. Joshua suddenly felt so much lighter now that all of his past was laid bare to his pack members. He didn’t have to hide anymore. He didn’t have to be afraid of his memories.

He was Joshua Jisoo Hong: birth son of the Hong clan and mates to two members of the powerful Gwag family. He was no longer some broken boy slowly being eaten up by himself.

“So, Joshua,” Father began, “What do you want to do about this?”

The resulting conviction surprised even him. “I want to take back what’s mine.”

 

All Minhyun remembered was going down. Then warm, comforting fingers and the following darkness.

Now he was awake and the fingers were still there, carding through his hair, but it wasn’t dark anymore. He leaned into the touch. The hands froze.

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, nuzzling against them. “I liked it.”

“You’re awake,” Yebin breathed, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Minhyun you’re awake!”

Slowly he lifted his eyes to hers and was met with the most adoring grin he had ever seen. _I should get shot more often if it means she would look at me like that all time._

“I heard that! And don’t say such things,” she scolded before tackling him with a fierce hug. “Don’t ever, _ever_ do something that stupid _ever_ again.”

“Okay okay, _oww_ ,” Minhyun groaned. “Yebin, I’m glad I’m alive too but I won’t be for long if you keep squeezing me like this.”

She moved back quickly. Minhyun realized she was sitting cross-legged on the side of his bed, watching him with wide, worried eyes and looking for all the world like she belonged there. Minhyun couldn’t help but smile softly. He lifted his left hand and she hugged it tightly to her chest. He could feel the frantic beating of her heart – the worry and anxiousness mixing together. His smile widened.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Yebin protested, suddenly shy.

“Can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.”

“It’s the drugs talking,” she said lamely. But even then a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

Minhyun tried to sit up but quickly fell back down again when a sharp pain coursed through his torso.

“Don’t do that!” Yebin chided, readjusting his needles. “You’re hooked up to a thousand different machines.”

“How bad is it?” Minhyun wheezed.

“The doctor says you’ll probably be on the bed for at least a week then strapped to a wheelchair for another month.”

Minhyun groaned.

“This is what happens when you act the hero.”

“Someone had to protect Joshua.” At that Yebin frowned.

“Is Joshua more important than me?”

Minhyun was surprised by the question. “What? Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous–”

“But you _died_ Minhyun.” When he looked up, her eyes were shining. It sent him off kilter. “Your heart stopped, _three times,_ and you would’ve left me all alone, all because you were trying to save some omega who is _not yours_ –”

“Yebin…”

She dived into his side.

“I was so scared Minhyun,” she sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his chest. “I kept holding your hand, praying you would come back because I couldn’t stand the thought of you leaving me.” She stared fiercely at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

The girl continued to cry, the sobs wracking through her body and Minhyun was helpless, helpless in it all. He pulled her close, stroking her hair and kissed her forehead. “Yebin I would never leave you.”

“Don’t lie to me,” her voice was muffled.

“I promise you, even when you get sick of me again, when you start to hate me again, I will always look for you, even if you send me away.”

“I never hated you,” she looked up. Her face was blotchy but the crying had subsided. “I never never hated you.” She pressed herself closer as if to prove it.

He chuckled darkly. “Really? Because there were times you made me wish I was never born if it would’ve made you happier.”

“Please don’t say that,” she looked at him pleadingly but he was looking away. “Minhyun I’m sorry. I’m sorry I pushed you away and made you so angry and miserable.”

She couldn’t be sure if he was listening; his eyes looked so far away. So she sat up and pressed her lips to his and make sure he was listening.

“Minhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you forgive me?”

He blinked. Then he sighed playing with the ends of her hair. “Yebin… I already have.” He looked up at her. “You could make a hundred mistakes and I would forgive you each time.”

“What if I made a hundred and one mistakes?”

“Then you’ll have to take it up with my lawyer.”

She laughed, falling back down on the bed next to him. Then she turned on her side and pecked his cheek.

“Minhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.”

 

“Minhyun!” Joshua cried when he entered the elder’s room. It had taken a while to convince his mates that he was, in fact, emotionally stable enough to visit Minhyun and wouldn’t break down at the first sight of his injured friend.

(“He _did_ save my life you guys, it’s only right if I go see him.”)

However, before the omega could even get two steps into the room Yebin was suddenly in front of him, a glare on her face. “Stay away from him!”

Joshua pouted. “Aww I just wanted to thank him.”

“You’re the reason why he’s hurt in the first place!”

Joshua’s pout deepened, feeling unbelievably guilty. “I’m sorry Yebin-ah! I, I didn’t mean to–”

“Yebin stop bothering him,” Minhyun called, well aware that the other two who had come in with Joshua was staring at them with dropped jaws. “Come here.”

Yebin looked reluctantly between Minhyun and Joshua, torn between defending her prone mate from another omega and cuddling with said mate, but she soon slinked back to her alpha’s side when Minhyun patted the spot beside him encouragingly.

Still, she glared at Joshua but the boy didn’t seem to take offence from it.

It was innate mate behaviour and seeing as how Minhyun was hurt, Joshua couldn’t really blame Yebin for being protective.

He moved forward and leaned his elbows on the railing at the foot of the bed, cupping his face. “I’m sorry Yebin,” Joshua said again, “And thank you, Minhyun-hyung. For saving my life.”

In response, Yebin just snuggled deeper into her mates’ side, a frown between her brows, while Minhyun smiled at him weakly.

Joshua looked pretty used to the two of them acting this way which was what shocked Jeonghan and Seungcheol the most.

It took them a while to regain their senses.

“Y-Yebin?” Jeonghan asked.

“As in, _Kang_ Yebin?” Seungcheol supplemented.

Joshua took in his mates’ shocked expressions. He frowned. “What’s wrong with you two?”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan snapped to his omega, “Did you know they were mates?”

“ _Are_ they even mates?” Seungcheol questioned like the evidence wasn’t clear in front of him. Joshua’s frown deepened. “Well yeah I did, and of course they are, can’t you tell–”

Suddenly there was a shout outside the room and a loud banging before a big angry figure came bursting inside. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a single look before they were surging forward, restraining the man.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Dongho yelled, struggling against them, “WHAT THE FUCK MINHYUN! THAT’S MY SISTER!”

Oh.

Joshua looked between Dongho then back to the bed where Minhyun was wincing slightly, trying to hide his face in Yebin’s hair while she watched on with an unreadable expression on her face.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!” Dongho continued to cry. “STAY AWAY FROM HER!”

That was when Yebin cracked.

She was suddenly flying from her mate’s side, too fast for him to catch her hand and all up in Dongho’s space, scowling defiantly at him.

All the fight suddenly left the angry male and he staggered back, caught off guard.

“Fuck. You.” Yebin said, clean and simple. “Really, _fuck_ you. You don’t talk to me for years, don’t acknowledge my presence and chuck me on the other side of this damn campus never _once_ popping in to see how I was doing, and suddenly, now that I do something you don’t approve of, I’m your sister? _Fuck you.”_

“Yebin–”

“No! You don’t get to say anything!” Yebin was suddenly louder than everything in the room, louder than their breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor and all eyes was on her. “I know you’re not actually angry at Minhyun. I know that you know neither of us could’ve done anything about this.”

She scoffed, rocking back on her heels, arms crossed. “You’re mad because for once things didn’t go as you planned. You wanted me to stay quiet and get an education, make something of myself and fly far away from you so that you could finally be free of your embarrassing family, isn’t it _brother?”_

The flash of guilt was all the confirmation she needed.

“Thought so.” Yebin turned around and walked back to her mate’s side where she fit perfectly. “Well too bad brother because I’m Minhyun’s mate and I’m part of your pack, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Dongho was speechless. Everyone was speechless. No one knew what to do or to say.

It was then that the Principal decided to walk into the room.

He took a good look at the scene, picking at each one his children’s brains and instantly knew what happened without needing to ask.

He gave them all a grave look.

“There’s more.” He stepped aside to reveal Jonghyun, Nayoung and a shaking Ren. Ren was in the arms of an unfamiliar omega dressed in Gangnam colours but everyone knew enough not to ask.

Nayoung and Jonghyun both stepped forward but only Nayoung spoke.

“I know who’s behind all of this,” she started. Then her eyes landed on Joshua. “There’s also been a threat directed at you.”

“What is it?” Joshua asked voice steely.

“‘ _Hand over the boy and the girl doesn’t get hurt.’_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them all, so much. 
> 
> Okay, don't freak out but imma be gone for about two to three weeks because I'll be working on a pinch hit for the 95line fic exchange whee~ I'll try to post the next chapter of this by August :) Until then, have fun theorizing huhu.
> 
> xx Aidah


	11. Lovely Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Previously:_ ** _There had been an attempt on Joshua's life which Minhyun took a bullet for. Dongho found out his sister, Yebin, is Minhyun's mate. Ren almost got shot. Nayoung reveals that there has been a threat directed at Joshua: "Hand over the boy and the girl doesn't get hurt."_

The country was in an uproar after what happened.

All the prior volatility from before bubbled to the metaphorical surface, erupting in a wave of red, hot anger that had sides pitting against each other: conservatives against liberalists; the public against its government; brother against brother.

Activists rallied in the streets, demanding for justice and for equality, while right-wing protestors lobbied for segregation of the types for the safety of everyone. Criticism ran rife about the breach of security at such an important event, and dissenters of the Games brought up earlier talks of scrapping such a ridiculous competition altogether. Riots broke out.

No omega was safe during the initial hours following the news breaking, and a curfew had been put in place for the next few days. Although omegas were still allowed outside as long as they were accompanied by an alpha, many families kept their omegas indoors for safety purposes. It was like time had reverted back to the middle ages again.

A breach of trust had been broken and the nation was slowly crumbling apart.

None of the cameras present had caught the initial shooting on tape _—_  all channels trained on the ongoing basketball match _—_  but they certainly caught the resultant aftermath. The image of a boy going down in a pool of blood played over and over in an endless loop on the news for days. The video was taken from behind, obscuring the boy’s face from view, but word somehow got out that it had been one of Gwag Corporations prodigal sons, which coincidentally was the host for the Games.

Due to the overwhelming attention from the public, Mr. Gwag Sungsoo, CEO and founder of Gwag Corporations, along with his son Gwag Jonghyun, rightful heir to the company, managed to launch investigation campaigns at a supercharged scale. They promised to hunt down and capture whoever had dared hurt their family and threatened the dignity of the Games.

Jonghyun was the shining image of calm and collectedness. He spoke with precision, echoing his father’s sentiments, articulating every argument with such poise that it left no room for contention, and was the overall face of the investigations.

But he did not work alone.

Behind the scenes, Nayoung poked, prodded, and pursued their only lead, while Seungcheol carried out negotiations on the ultimatum currently hanging over his mate’s and his mate’s sister’s heads.

It wasn’t hard to figure out who was behind it all. Joshua’s uncle had as good as admitted his crime. But without any proof, and Hong Hyunsuk and all his associates having practically fallen off the face of the planet (the exception being the anonymous line they were using to communicate with Seungcheol), Gwag Corporations was as good as sitting ducks. There was no doubt that Paradim was working for him too and though Nayoung was clever, even she was no match for all the manpower he wielded.

Three days after the initial shooting, Seungcheol managed to strike a deal.

In five days, Joshua was to be safely delivered to a secluded location on Jeju Island by a single unarmed, omega middleman. Joshua was to wear a GPS tracker so they knew exactly where he would be and no one else was to follow them. At the same time, Joshua’s sister Minkyung would be delivered to ABOC-I by foot through the forest paths accompanied by another omega middleman. Same rules apply – GPS tracker on, no weapons, and no cavalry. All the conditions were to be met or else all bets were off.

There were too many unknown factors and too many questions left unanswered (such as: What was their motivation? What did they want with Joshua? Why would they even give them such a long buffer time in the first place?), but it was the greatest headway Seungcheol had made and even if it was all a set-up, having time to breathe was better than having nothing at all.

Joshua had begged and begged for them to take the deal.

( _It’s my sister, **please** , you have to save my sister.)_

 _(“It’s your choice,” the raspy voice on other the end drawled lazily. Seungcheol could almost_ feel _the slime through the phone. “Take the deal or all of Gwag Corporations' dirty little secrets spill out to the public. We don’t want people to know what Verum Labs have been up to now, do we?”)_

Honestly, it felt less like a deal and more like a threat. But what could Seungcheol do?

Five days. That was all they had.

“Something doesn’t add up,” Nayoung growled angrily, throwing her arms up in frustration. “How does he know so much about us? Father’s computerists aren’t stupid _—_  it took me five years to hack into Gwag systems and I was locked out the very next day. What do they have that _I’m not seeing_?”

Seungcheol looked up from his own desk to cast a glance at the girl, her hair pulled back in a tall bun to keep it out of her face. Her fingers swiped furiously across the keyboard for a few noisy seconds before she pushed away from the table with a loud huff, stomping over to the windows.

“Maybe… We should take a break,” Seungcheol said cautiously, noting for the first time himself how the sky had turned a striking orange.

Nayoung didn’t reply, simply glaring out onto the horizon.

Seungcheol shared a look with the only other person in the room; Jonghyun. They weren’t strangers to when Nayoung got like this. But before, it was Ren who would step in.

Now…

The eldest stood up slowly, coming to stand by his sister. “Do you… Need any help? Should we call Jihoon or Jun to help you break into Hong’s systems or something?”

He shot Seungcheol a nervous look, wondering if he had said the right thing. The other alpha only shrugged in response.

To their surprise, Nayoung said, “They’re already on it. Jun wormed into their database two nights ago and he’s gathering every single dirty deed they ever did as we speak. Jihoon has been trying to track their location through the calls they made to you but they’ve been bouncing the signals off satellites all over the world so it’s taking a while.”

Neither of the boys could believe their ears.

“What?” Nayoung asked, nonchalant.

“Y-you, asked for their help?” Jonghyun stuttered.

“Yes. Who do you think have been providing all these files you’ve been reading? I don’t have time for that.” Nayoung crossed her arms, turning to her still bewildered brother. “Stop looking at me like that. I know when not to stretch myself too thin.”

“But–”

“Someone gave me some really good advice,” she answered before he could even ask. “And I decided to listen, you know, for once.”

Then she pulled her hair from her bun and flicked it over her shoulder like that was the end of _that._ Case _closed._

“That’s not important right now,” she continued. “Hong Law & Labs’ computer systems might be weak but Gwag’s definitely are not. It’s either there’s a worm on the inside…”

“Or their bluffing,” Jonghyun suggested. “It’s classic negotiating tactics.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I don’t think so. Dropping Verum Labs in there tells me they know where our weak spots are.”

“Not to mention the fact that Paradim knew exactly where Joshua was going to be both times the attacks happened.” Nayoung frowned. “I need to do more research. But right now, we need to talk about the plan.”

Seungcheol sighed. “I don’t like this plan. It’s stupid and dangerous.”

“It’s the best one we’ve got,” Jonghyun replied levelly.

“I know,” Seungcheol said, “Doesn’t mean it’s not stupid.”

Nayoung unplugged her laptop from her table and brought it to where the two boys were. She turned it around and showed them the screen. How she managed to put together a PowerPoint presentation despite the lack of time, neither of the boys would ever know. She scrolled to the first slide.

“I’ve already got the tickets for you, Jeonghan and Joshua,” Nayoung told Seungcheol, “You won’t be taking father’s jet because that would be too obvious but you guys will immediately be brought to the plane without passing through immigrations. Once inside you have to pretend you belong there. These tickets are just in case the air stewardess asks to see them.”

Seungcheol nodded in understanding.

“The three of you will be going through the forest route to the airport first. Minhyun, Yebin, Ren and his… friend will meet you guys at the rendezvous point on the other side.”

She flipped through the slides as she spoke. The first image showed a familiar path that cut across him, Jeonghan and Joshua’s “special place” and headed downhill to where a jeep would be waiting for them. The next one was different, wilder; a map of a place he had never been to before.

America.

“After you guys meet up you can discuss where to go from there. If _anything_ happens before you reach the plane, everyone is to meet up at the old cabin three kilometres from the airport. Leave exactly half an hour before take-off. Anyone who doesn’t show up gets left behind.” Nayoung looked up from the slides. “Jonghyun, Dongho and I will take care of the rest.”

“I still can’t believe we’re all running away to America like cowards,” Seungcheol muttered.

Nayoung looked him in the eye. “In case you forgot, that had been the plan all along. There’s just more people going now. We need the omegas safe, away from harm and the government here won’t provide Joshua or Yebin that after what is about to happen.”

“Who’s to say they’re any safer there?”  Seungcheol argued.

“They will be, especially if no one knows your whereabouts,” Jonghyun argued back. “Ren and Minhyun are too vulnerable right now to help us take down Paradim and save Joshua’s sister, and I know you and Jeonghan aren’t going anywhere without Joshua.”

“But _—_ ”

“Seungcheol, listen to me.” Jonghyun took the younger’s shoulders and shook him a little. “This is bigger than you and I right now. This is more than just saving Joshua’s sister, even. This is establishing our power over Paradim, over Joshua’s uncle, over _everyone_. This is to make sure father’s efforts don’t go to waste and father’s cause doesn’t go up in flames. You know this. We were all trained for this.”

Seungcheol pursed his lips. “You’re lucky father’s cause and Joshua’s safety aligns.”

“This isn’t just for Joshua, Seungcheol,” Jonghyun reminded. “It’s for everyone. It’s for all the omegas we’ve been taught to treat and the alphas pushed to become something they’re not just because of the status they were born with.”

Nayoung nodded in agreement. “Father told me something too, the other day. He said that he had suspicions Eric and Bekah Hong had been trying to do the exact same thing as we’re doing now back then. But they failed. They were stopped by the person they trusted the most. Now it’s our turn. We have to do this not just for us but for them as well.”

Seungcheol sighed, rubbing his face. “Still, Joshua’s not going to be happy when I tell him this.”

“I know. But you need to make sure he understands,” Jonghyun pat his back gently. “You’re going to need to be the head in America. Do your job and protect the pack, Seungcheol.”

“I wish it could’ve been in under different circumstances.”

“Me too. But sometimes, this is just the way it is.”

Outside the world was dark.

_The things we do for the people we love._

 

Yebin was watching the moon when a creak in the door had her senses perking up. She caught a whiff of his scent first and immediately relaxed, slightly annoyed but relieved by the familiar omega scent.

At least it wasn’t her brother.

“Yebin?” the boy called cautiously, soft voice loud in the quiet of the room. “Are you awake?”

“Well, I was about to sleep before you walked in.”

Both of them knew that was a lie but that was just how their relationship worked _—_  how Yebin’s relationship with anyone worked, really. She would pretend to push people away when really she wanted the opposite.

Joshua closed the door quietly behind him, walking deeper into the room.

“Kyungwon let me in,” he supplied. “Said you hadn’t gone to bed yet.”

Yebin just hummed noncommittedly. Without asking for permission, Joshua climbed onto her bed and snuggled under her arm, placing his nose into the crook of her neck. He breathed in the sweet, calming omega scent – the scent of his own kind. He sighed, all the tension leaving him.

“What are you doing here?” Yebin interrogated, even as she gently carded her hands through his hair.

Joshua shrugged. “Didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Yebin raised a brow. “What happened to your mates?”

“I don’t know where Jeonghan is and I don’t want to talk to Seungcheol right now.”

Yebin eyes softened. “I heard about their plan.”

Joshua’s grip tightened around her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yebin pat his hair slowly. “Ok.” Yebin could understand that. As loving and well-meaning as their mates could be, sometimes all omegas needed for comfort was each other. Still, “You could’ve gone to your roommates.”

“They wouldn’t have understood,” Joshua sighed. “They’re not like us. They’re not part of our pack.”

 _They don’t know what we know and feel what we feel._ His words came startlingly clear through the mind-links and Yebin was taken a back. It was the first time he’d communicated in this way with her. He looked up with innocent, unblinking eyes.

It was then Yebin realized that they were the only two omegas in the Gwag pack. She was the only one who could even come close to understanding how Joshua might feel. Her eyes softened, and she reached a hand out to intertwine their fingers.

 _You’re going to be okay,_ she replied back.

It took her a while to realize there was wetness on her shoulder and Joshua was hastily trying to wipe his tears away.

“I’m sorry,” Joshua said, even as more tears fell down his cheeks, “I just… I _—_ ” A choked sob fell from his lips. “I only just got used to the idea of having a sister again and… And to be so h-helpless and s-so far away _—_ ”

He couldn’t continue. Yebin laid him down and let him cry into her pillows, running soothing hands through his hair. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like if her own brother was forcefully taken away from her like that. Dongho was always out of reach, and for the longest time, she even harboured a deep-seated hatred of him. But she knew that if she really, _really_ needed him, her older brother would be there in an instant.

If she lost her brother… She would lose a little bit of herself.

Yebin couldn’t even imagine what Joshua must be feeling as someone who loves his sister dearly.

All she could do was tuck herself into the bed next to him, pull the covers up around them, and stay with him as he cried it all out.

“Yebin?” Joshua murmured softly, later in the night. The younger girl had been drifting off to sleep but shot awake at the sound of his voice. She turned on her side to face him.

“Yes?”

“Why we have to listen to our alphas and betas all the time?” In the moonlight, Joshua’s eyes shone and they reminded her of a young child’s; naïve but trusting.

“Joshua Hong.”

The boy blinked. “Yes?”

“I hope you know that _we don’t have to_. They’re our mates, not our mothers. Their job is to protect us and take care of us, but we can be our own people. We can make whatever decisions we want.”

There was a thoughtful look on Joshua’s face that Yebin didn’t like. She frowned, trying to poke at his mind and see what he was thinking but he had shut off all their mind-links.

“Of course that doesn’t mean you should go around doing anything stupid,” Yebin warned him. “They only want the best for us after all. What are you thinking Joshua Hong?”

“Nothing.”

“It better be nothing.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Really it’s nothing.” He turned on his side so his back was facing her. “Good night Yebin-ssi.”

“…Good night, Joshua.”

 

Kang Dongho was twelve years old when he realized he was made for bigger, better things.

His dreams and desires were far greater than his small farm town allowed, and part of his imagination never really accepted the two people he had been born to as his parents at all. Dongho might as well have sprung from Athena’s mind _—_  a child of divine thought, mortal ingenuity, and pure grit.

One day, Dongho set off in the middle of the night to find his fortune, leaving behind two old parents and a little sister.

The way was hard. He had left with barely anything and no plans forward, but Dongho was smart and built tall and large for a twelve-year-old, so he learned to get by and most people left him alone. It also helped that he was an alpha and smelled very strongly of one, even at his age.

He picked up odd jobs and camped in the forest, catching fish and hunting small animals when money ran scarce, not knowing how he was going to make his fortune but knowing that this would be enough until he got there.

Three months later, a man with a dark suit and a face of power walked into the dingy diner and Dongho knew that was his ticket out. As Fate would have it, the man saw the determined gleam in Dongho’s eyes  _—_ was amused by the Gatsby-esque story he had managed to weasel out of the boy _—_  and he stepped forward to strike a deal.

An hour later, Dongho was one step closer to building his fortune.

He kept in contact with his parents. He wrote letters to them and sent money back whenever he finished a job for Father and he had been given a bigger allowance. He called, sometimes, but only ever to either of his parents and never to his little sister. He chalked it up to having nothing to say to her _—_ he left when she was only eight _—_ but the truth was, he knew that if he heard even a single refrain of her voice, he would be running back home.

It worked out fine for the next few years. Dongho grew up well, worked hard, and sent more money home. He knew his parents were thrifty people; they would spend the money wisely, and even have enough saved away for rainy days.

Ironically, the farm town only saw droughts.

Except, for the day it poured.

And stormed.

And thundered.

Would you call it Fate?

The old oak tree _—_  older than Dongho, older than his parents, older than the town _—_  was struck by lightning so fierce that it turned black and set on fire, falling across his childhood home and destroying everything within.

Everything, except his distraught father and little sister, Kang Yebin.

Dongho wouldn’t say his father was weak. The man had worked tirelessly to provide for his family, even when there was no food to find and work was scarce. But without his wife he was just a shell of a man, hanging on to his last bits of sanity. He wouldn’t respond even when he was spoken to and that was how Dongho found his sister, screaming into their father’s ears, begging him to do something.

His father’s eyes were vacant and empty, even when Dongho greeted him and said, “Hi dad, I’m finally home. Just like you wanted all this time.”

The old man had looked at him for a single second, before looking past his shoulder and at the horizon as if he was waiting for someone else, _another_ son who had not abandoned him so long ago, to return back from the fields after a long day of work.

On the other hand, his sister wouldn’t talk to him – didn’t even want to look at him. As far as Yebin was concerned, her brother had died a long time ago and was not this stranger claiming to be family.

But Dongho was nothing if not filial.

He called in a favour from Father and had his biological father put in the best elder care institution so he would be well-cared for. Then he brought Yebin back to the school with him.

Yebin had screamed and cursed when their father was taken away, calling Dongho horrible, terrible things but he knew he wouldn’t be able to care for him, not with the life he was currently living, and there was no way he would leave Yebin alone with him.

With one final tug, he pulled the screaming girl free and let the medical officers wheel their father into the van.

“This is for the best, Yebin,” Dongho said as he tightened his hold on her flailing arms.

“Let go of me!” she wailed. “Let go of me you bastard! Appa!!! _APPA!_ ”

She yelled and yelled until her voice turned hoarse and the van was nothing but a speck of dust on the horizon. Then she broke down crying and let her brother strap her into a car, driving away from the only home she had ever known, too tired to put up a fight.

In retrospect, that was probably the last time they ever said anything to each other.

 

Until a few days ago.

Now Dongho had lapsed back into another silence, not only with his sister but Minhyun as well.

They were quiet. The air was quiet. No one knew exactly what to say, or do.

Outside, the sun was sinking behind the hills, turning the walls gold as Minhyun and Dongho stared each other down from across the room; Minhyun still bedridden while Dongho leaned against the opposite wall. Dongho had asked for some time alone so they could finally talk but now that he was here, he didn’t know where to begin.

The awkwardness lasted for a long time.

Eventually, Minhyun sighed. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

Dongho’s eyes flashed, and for a second Minhyun thought the older boy would get angry, but then he sighed too and dropped his head into his hands. He ran them tiredly through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose before facing Minhyun again.

“I’m not mad at you,” Dongho said finally. “I was before, but I realized I was angrier at the fact that you two hid it from me and I had to find out like this.” Something akin to betrayal glowed in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know why.” Minhyun was quiet.

“Well, what were you planning then?” Dongho’s voice rose. “For the both of you to graduate, run away, and not tell anyone? Did you think Father would just let you go? Did you think _I_ would never find out?”

Minhyun was impassive except for the slight crease between his brows. Dongho knew what it meant. It meant that neither Yebin nor Minhyun had even thought that far but if there was one thing Dongho was sure about his sister, it was that she was exactly the type to do something as ridiculous and romantic as that and Minhyun would have given in to her every wish.

Except it would never have worked.

“You can’t run away from all this Minhyun,” Dongho reprimanded, waving his arms wide. “This empire was built and crafted for the seven of us and there can be no secrets if we’re going to get through this unscathed. The truth would’ve been revealed sooner or later.”

 _I still wish it was later when things weren’t so complicated._ Minhyun’s voice echoed in his mind. Dongho sighed. “Things will always be complicated, you know this.”

They were silent again.

 _I’m sorry,_ Minhyun apologized finally.

“I’m sorry too.” Dongho smiled wryly. “I guess if I wasn’t so protective of my little sister, you guys wouldn’t have been so afraid to tell me.”

Minhyun smiled back weakly. “I guess so.”

“I just… I want the best for her Minhyun. And what we are may not be that. _Is_ not that.”

Minhyun understood what the other meant. The life ahead of them as part of the Gwag pack was dangerous and unpredictable. It seemed glamorous on the outside; heirs to a multi-billion dollar corporation which flexed so much power that the government ran operations based on what _they_ did. But years of working behind the scenes had shown all seven of Father’s children that things weren’t all glitter and gold. It wasn’t a life Minhyun would’ve wished upon anyone else if he could help it.

But there was one thing for sure, “I will protect her with my life. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know you will,” Dongho agreed. “You’ve never failed me.”

“Don’t put so much faith in me, brother. I fall sometimes too.”

“But you won’t when it comes to Yebin. I know you won’t.” There was a steely look on the other’s face. “Promise me you will take care of her. Protect her. In every way you know how.” In the fading light, Dongho’s brown eyes were afire. “Promise me, Minhyun.”

“I promise.”

 

In the pale moonlight, Ren looked small and vulnerable in the omega’s arms. It hurt Jeonghan to see his younger brother like that _—_  he had always been so strong and brave.

Jeonghan almost couldn’t bring himself to walk inside. He felt like a stranger, despite the fact that the omega currently holding his brother only started occupying the place with him seventy-two hours ago.

“How is he?” Jeonghan’s voice cracked in his attempt to be soft.

The omega turned, startled, before relaxing when he realized who it was. “Better. He woke up a few hours ago and ate all the food you brought.”

“Good, that’s good.” Jeonghan’s gaze fell on the bowl of porridge he’d brought in for dinner and sure enough, it was scraped clean. Only the wrapper was left of the chocolate muffin and the orange peels piled nicely at the side of the tray. “At least he’s eating.”

The omega hummed non-committedly, stroking Ren’s hair. His twin shifted slightly, a small frown forming between his brows which the omega soothed away with the pad of his thumb.

Jeonghan sat a little far away, watching the two of them.

“You’re Taehyung, right?” Jeonghan asked eventually.

The omega nodded. “Yup, that’s right.”

“Thank you, Taehyung. For taking care of my brother.” Jeonghan’s eyes fell. “He’s always taking care of us but never lets us take care of him. He… He wouldn’t even look at me when I came in earlier when he was awake.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. He wasn’t like he wanted to let go of me anyway,” Taehyung joked, trying to lighten the mood. “I hope you know he only acted like that because he thinks this is all his fault and he’s ashamed.”

Jeonghan looked up, startled. “Did he tell you that?”

“No, but it isn’t hard to infer.” Taehyung smiled gently. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from growing up amongst alphas, they’re a prideful bunch. Betas aren’t as bad since they’re supposedly mediators and should be able to see both sides of a story, but I’m guessing you weren’t raised like normal betas.”

Jeonghan dropped his gaze, voice soft. “I wasn’t.”

They lapsed into a silence, Taehyung continuing to pat and comfort Ren as he slept, looking like he could do it all night if he needed to. _If Ren were to have a mate,_ Jeonghan thought, _They would be someone like Taehyung._

“Don’t you have someone looking for you back at Gangnam?” Jeonghan broke the quiet after a while. It had been something on his mind ever since Taehyung stayed at ABOC-I with Ren instead of getting on the Gangnam All-In College busses back to the other school.

Taehyung scoffed, a dark look overcoming his sunny features. “I’ll give it a month. Hyung probably didn’t even realize I participated in the games. He’ll come looking for me when he needs money though.”

“That bad, huh?” Jeonghan sympathized.

Taehyung shrugged. “It’s not so bad. I’m adopted but my parents treat me like their own. Hyung’s just too caught up in his world sometimes to remember he has a younger brother. He cares enough to check in so I’m not bullied in school but other than that he leaves me alone.”

“You’re adopted too?”

Taehyung nodded. “I’ve been told I’m lucky. There isn’t exactly a scarcity of omegas out there waiting to be adopted.”

Jeonghan frowned. “I hate that. Omegas, betas, and alphas should be treated the same. Just because omegas are ‘weaker’ doesn’t make them worth any less. You guys should have equal opportunities in everything, just like the rest of us.”

“I’m glad you think that hyung,” Taehyung murmured. “I just wish everyone else thought the same way too.”

Jeonghan wanted to reach out and tell him something he had known for a while: _Don’t worry, it will be like that soon._

But for now he let the omega accompany his brother across his dreams and watched the stars blinking in time in the skies.

 

“You’ll be revealing your research in a few days?”

The old man nodded, getting up from his seat. He plunged into darkness, with only the orange beams of a standing lamp illuminating the room before he stepped into the light again. The shadows shifted across his face as he moved.

“Don’t you think it’s too rushed? Shouldn’t we wait a little longer until everything has settled down?” the other person continued to ask.

The old man, Mr. Gwag Sungsoo, shook his head, folding his hands together. “Now is as good as any, son. All eyes are on us. The public is looking to _Gwag Corporations_ to solve this problem. You’ve seen the news. The government has decided to stay mum and the people are starting to revolt. This research… Will change everything. It will be the tipping point, and things can only go up from there. We will rebuild this nation, this _world,_ from the ground up.”

“Where will I be then?” the man couldn’t hide the bitterness from his tone.

“Right next to me, of course.” Mr. Gwag furrowed his brows, not quite understanding why the other was acting this way. “I did do all this for you, you know. You’re my son. You deserve every bit of this empire I’ve built.”

“And Jonghyun is okay with it?”

“Of course he is. All your siblings are.” Mr. Gwag didn’t notice how the other man flinched a little at that word. “They have all known, from the very start.  What’s gotten into you? Don’t you want this?”

“Of course I do, Father. I just… Don’t think it’s fair to them. They’ve worked so hard for you.”

“They’ll be getting a share of the company too, don’t worry. You’ll be the CEO but your siblings will help you run it all. A family business.” The old man barked a laugh. “A formidable force.”

The man smiled. “You put too much faith in all of us.”

“And I put my trust too.” He patted his oldest son on the shoulder, a wide, proud smile finding his way onto his lips. “You have all grown up so well. Take care of your siblings well.”

“You make it sound like you're dying.”

The old man chuckled, deep and dark. “Just preparing for the future, son.”

 

 

Somewhere far away, the assassin who had failed to shoot Joshua in the heart gets a bullet in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry you guys had to wait two months for this D: I suck. If you want to scream at me to write, pls do it on my twitter @xviishua omg


	12. Protect The Pack [Part I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Previously:_ ** _Seungcheol strikes a deal with Paradim to exchange Joshua for Minkyung. Nayoung shares her plan for some of them to escape to America. Dongho and Minhyun have a heart to heart. Yebin and Joshua discuss being the only two omegas in the pack. Jeonghan watches Taehyung take care of Ren, the way he never did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of both groups recent achievements, here is the NU'VENTEEN fic we deserve.

 It started like a normal afternoon.

The mid-June sun was at its goldilocks temperate – “just right” – and the sky was a vivid blue. It would’ve been a nice day for a picnic, maybe a game of Frisbee for the students waiting impatiently for the start of summer and the end of school.

But the fields were empty.

The hallways were unnaturally quiet and hardly anything stirred. Even the nearby forest had reduced to a hum as if even the creatures within were holding their breaths.

After what happened at the Games, all students had been promptly released early for summer break and sent back home. Those who had to stay behind for one reason or another kept to their rooms and made themselves scarce, aware of the tense atmosphere hanging over the school. It wasn’t safe there anymore, and everyone knew it.

But the visiting omega delinquents could only return to the Facility at the end of winter and travel out of the country had become complicated in the light of recent events. There was nothing that they could do except wait things out.

Seungcheol zipped up the bag he was packing with a lot more force than necessary, slamming a drawer shut with a sigh.

“There’s something on your mind.” Seungcheol turned to find Jeonghan watching him from the doorway. He didn’t reply, looking back down to his things. Jeonghan walked inside, steps growing louder on the wooden floor until he stood directly beside the elder. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, turning him gently so they were facing each other. Seungcheol couldn’t help but look up, letting Jeonghan take his face into his hands.

“Tell me,” Jeonghan demanded. Dark eyes bore into his but Seungcheol shook his head; _no._

“Don’t be stubborn, Seungcheol.”

“You already know what the problem is, anyway.”

Jeonghan pursed his lips. “Joshua doesn’t like the plan.”

“ _I_ don’t like the plan,” Seungcheol huffed, dropping his gaze. “I hate it. So many things could go wrong. And if you haven’t noticed, he’s also avoiding us.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “It’s not like we’ve had time to talk to him anyway.”

Seungcheol shot him a look. This time its Jeonghan who sighs, arms falling away to wrap around the elder’s torso. He started rubbing circles into Seungcheol’s back and the alpha relaxed slightly.

“Look, none of us really like the plan,” Jeonghan reminded. “But what else can we do? This is the best we can come up with at such short notice and if we do nothing, we’ll be as good as sitting ducks.”

Seungcheol huffed at that. Jeonghan was right – of course he was. And Seungcheol knew it too. It still didn’t change the fact that he didn’t like it.

“And besides, Joshua understands. I know he does. He’ll come around.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am,” he said simply. The truth was Jeonghan wasn’t sure at all but right now Seungcheol needed reassurance so that was what he would give.

Seungcheol dropped his head onto the beta’s shoulder, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of his mate. “I’m scared, Han,” Seungcheol admitted. “What if things go wrong?”

“It could,” Jeonghan agreed, “But you can do this, I believe in you. I know you’ll do everything in your power to take care of everyone.”

“But what if my best isn’t good enough? What if… What if something happens to Joshua?”

Jeonghan held his face again before the alpha could fall into another panic. He kissed his mate, soft and quick, but it was enough to keep him sane. “Nothing will happen to him. You’re strong Seungcheol, and so smart. You’ll keep him safe.”

 “You’ll join us right after, right?” Seungcheol said, “The moment you can.”

“Of course, Cheollie. I can’t imagine being apart from the both of you for too long.”

They stood like that for a long time; the beta holding the alpha up. Status had never meant a thing to the two of them. They were mates long before they knew the significance of being alpha or beta or omega and had always been each other’s pillars of support. Nothing could change that. Jeonghan held the alpha until his breath steadied and his head was clear enough to focus on the task at hand.

At midnight they were making their escape to America.

There had been a slight change of plans, seeing as how both Minhyun and Ren, though alphas, weren’t in the best shape to protect the two other omegas. Seungcheol and Joshua were to head to America first, and then Jeonghan would accompany the second group across. Back in Korea, Dongho and Nayoung were to lead a small team on an extraction mission for Joshua’s sister while Jonghyun and Father revealed the research that would shake the world as they knew it.

The timing had to be perfect. It was controversial research and there was no telling how the public would react. The pack in America was to stay low and wait out the aftershocks. If Gwag Corporations went down in Korea… Then at least there would still be Minhyun, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Ren left to blaze the trail.

This was what the seven of them had all been working towards, regardless of the threats now being made by Joshua’s uncle. If anything, the threats had only given them strength. There was a cause now, a reason to all that they were doing. Protect the omegas, protect the pack.

There was a sudden knock on the door and they looked up to find Dongho staring at them with a grim expression on his face. “We have a slight problem.”

Seungcheol was suddenly on high alert. “What is it?”

“Yebin can’t find Joshua.”

 

There was 90% chance that he would get caught.

Joshua was very certain of that and yet he decided to go ahead with the plan anyway. As he saw it, it was very simple. His uncle wanted him in exchange for his sister. In a few hours he would be whisked away to America, a thousand feet above the ground away from her and her fate would become unclear. Jonghyun had promised they would do their best to get her back but what if their best wasn’t good enough? What if “best” meant doing nothing? Joshua couldn’t take that.

If he wanted to do something to change his sister’s fate, he had to do it now.

Joshua was about 50% sure his uncle wouldn’t hurt him. At best, he would make Joshua sign the entire company completely over to him and his sister would be safe. Joshua would take it all back, someday, somehow. But if there was more his uncle wanted…

Joshua didn’t want to think about the worst-case scenarios just yet. All he wanted was to get his sister back.

Was he suicidal? Crazy? Maybe. But then again, we do crazy things for the people we love.

Joshua tightened the straps on his bag and quietly snuck away when Yebin wasn’t looking. It was an old building, built in the dark ages when omegas were smuggled and sold, so there were plenty of hidden passageways and secret staircases which Joshua made use of to make his escape.

In a section of the basement, there was a small stone door which he had found on one of his escapades back when he was still avoiding his mates. He hadn’t thought about much but it was his ticket out now. Minki had told him once that it led into underground catacombs which had been built for escape purposes. Joshua wasn’t really sure why they existed but he could make a guess.

He tugged on his bag again, stepping forward.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Joshua sighed. There had only been a 10% chance of him going anyway.

He turned around slowly to find Aron standing there. There was a perplexed look on the teacher’s face, but one look at Joshua’s backpack and his eyebrows knit together in suspicion. “Joshua, were you planning on going somewhere?”

“Just a walk.”

Aron frowned. “Dongho was looking for you. I decided to help.”

“I don’t want to see Dongho, or anyone right now.” Joshua turned back around to the door. “Don’t tell them I left, okay? I’ll only be out for a while.”

“Too late,” another voice called and the percentage of his escape dropped to a complete zero. A hand circled his arm, pulling him so that they flipped positions and there was now a body between the omega and the door.

“Seungcheol,” Joshua said coolly.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking a walk.”

“With a big bag?”

“In case I get hungry.”

Seungcheol had to fight to keep the growl out of his tone. “Don’t lie, Joshua.”

“I’m not lying,” there was a hint of a defiance in his voice now, “I’m going for a walk but you’re not welcomed to join me because this is something I have to do on my own.”

“Don’t think I’m stupid, Joshua.” This was the first time Seungcheol sounded truly angry at him but instead of being afraid, it sparked something within him – protectiveness for his sister, a want to _fight back._

“I never said you were, _Seungcheol_.” The spite in his voice surprised the alpha enough to loosen his grip. “But I’ve made up my mind on seeing my sister again and since you guys can’t guarantee her safe return, I’ll going to do it _myself_.” He tore his arm away, stalking once again toward the stone door. He was halfway through pushing it aside before Seungcheol snapped out of his daze and pulled him back again.

“Joshua, _please_ think about this–”

“There’s nothing to think about–!” But the rest of his words were lost in the resounding crash.

Before him, the hallway he was just about to walk into had collapsed in on itself. It was by sheer luck that the closest brick fell mere centimetres from his face before Seungcheol was pulling him back into the room and slamming the door shut. Above, there was another crash and the building shook. Dust rained down on them.

“What’s happening,” Joshua gasped, hands automatically curling into Seungcheol’s shirt. He missed the way Seungcheol and Aron shared a look. Another loud boom and the lights flickered shut. For a whole second, all was terrifyingly quiet.

Then, a distressed voice, coming through mind-links: _Run! We’re being invaded, run!_

Seungcheol shoved Joshua towards Aron. “Go. You know what to do. Keep him safe.”

“Seungcheol?”

A shrill siren went off somewhere above them: **_“ATTENTION ABOC-I. ATTENTION ABOC-I. YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF OURS AND WE INTEND TO TAKE HIM BACK. SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARED TO BE ATTACKED.”_**

“Go! _NOW_!”

“Cheol?” He felt a hand his shoulder and Aron was suddenly behind him. Seungcheol started to move away. “ _SEUNGCHEOL!_ ”

The alpha whipped around and the look on his face shook Joshua to the core. Seungcheol was _scared._ It was clear in his eyes even as he tried to tamp it down. And that, to Joshua, was more frightening than the explosions going on above.

Seungcheol moved back to his omega, taking his face into his hands. “I’m sorry, Joshua. I’m sorry I have to break our promise but I need you to be strong, okay? I need you to be good and listen to Aron. He’ll take care of you. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“Cheol, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know baby. But I’m going to take care of it.”

Joshua grabbed onto the alpha’s hands before he could go. “Stay safe, Cheol,” his voice wavered. “Bring Jeonghan and come back to me.”

“I will.” Then Seungcheol was gone, out the room and into the madness.

“We have to go, Joshua,” Aron said pulling him away. Joshua was still dazed and followed after without a word. They hurtled down another corridor as the walls rumbled dangerously. The warning continued to repeat on loop. _YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF OURS… YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF OURS…_

Joshua didn’t know what it was ABOC-I had that they wanted so badly but it just didn’t seem fair to him that they could go around destroying the school when they had something of his too.

There was another particularly loud explosion and a sickening crack, like something giving way above them. Screams filled the air. Joshua froze. “Aron? That sounded like my friends.”

The older man was grim and didn’t say anything. He continued to urge Joshua through the twisting corridors, seeming to know exactly where to go. The screaming got louder. “Aron? What’s going on! What are they doing to them?”

Again, Aron ignored him. They were turning down another corner when he saw it – a high window that looked up into the floor above. Joshua scrambled to it before Aron could stop him.

Joshua almost wished he did.

People were screaming, clinging to each other as men decked in full black gear and guns at the ready, grabbed the delinquent omegas and threw them into the back of vans. One man welded a whip, smacking it hard across bodies and cheeks that resisted. Joshua had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out.

Omegas clung to their mates, gripping tightly onto their arms hard enough to draw blood as tears streamed down both their cheeks.

“Junhui!” Hansol screamed as he was pulled free of the sobbing alpha, “Junhui Junhui Junhui!”

“Let go of me you assholes!” the Chinese boy cried, struggling in their grasp. “HANSOL! SOL-AH!”

“Don’t let them take me Junnie,” the boy reached out for his mate, “JUN-NIE! _HYUNG_!”

But then he was shoved into a van, the door slammed shut and when Junhui moved forward, the guards shot warning bullets at his feet.

“No! _Jun stop!_ ” Jieqiong yelled, but it was no use. Junhui kept going and going, the bullets no longer missing; one in his leg, one his arm, the other his stomach–

“ _NO!_ ” she cried, as Jun crumpled into a bloody heap. She ran toward him, hands coming up red, “Gēgē, _no no no no.”_  

Then Joshua was being dragged away from the window and Aron was once again shoving him down the stairs. “Where are we going?” Joshua demanded though there were tears streaming down his cheek, “Why aren’t you bringing the others with us?”

Aron grimaced. “There’s no time.”

“FUCK there’s no time!” Joshua was done running away, done seeing his friends suffer while he was always lucky enough to get away scot free, for things to fall perfectly in place for him. Wherever they were going must be safe if Seungcheol let Aron take him but couldn’t they have taken Hansol along with them too?

_Then Junhui wouldn’t be lying there bleeding to death._

“I– I’m sorry Joshua.”

The youngest looked up, startled. “Y-you heard that?”

Aron’s expression was unreadable. “There’s no time to explain. We have to go. They’ll storm the school soon and look for other straggling omegas. We need to keep you safe.”

Joshua had no choice but to follow.

They ran deeper and deeper into the basement, through corridors and doorways that Joshua didn’t even know existed until he was sure that at some point they had entered the catacombs again and left the school far behind them. There was barely any light and the walls were damp and mouldy.

Somewhere in a dark room, they heard sniffles.

The two froze. Aron held up a hand that Joshua could faintly make out, before inching forward towards the sound. In the reverberant room, the sniffles were incredibly loud.

Whoever it was, seemed to be hiding behind one of the many crates lying around in the room. Aron crept forward as quietly as possible. About a meter from the crate, the sniffles suddenly stopped. A figure shot up like lightning, hands posed in small fists front of him. “Don’t come any closer! I know kung-fu!”

“Minghao?” Joshua gasped. The other boy blinked slowly, squinting into the darkness. Joshua’s earring glinted in the dark. “Joshua!” He ran to the older almost knocking him down with a hug.

The two blubbered uncontrollably for a minute. “What are you doing here?” Joshua asked finally.

Minghao’s eyes watered. “Mingyu told me to hide. W-we saw the vans coming in from the top of the hill and Mingyu – he led me to this cellar, said I have to wait here for him.” Tears started dripping down his face. “B-but he still hasn’t come back!” Minghao broke into sobs, hiding his face in Joshua’s shoulder.

Aron stepped forward, patting the Chinese boy’s head. “It’s probably because he knows it isn’t safe yet.”

“W-what are you talking about?”

Joshua grimaced. “We’ll explain later. But for now, you have to come with me. Mingyu is safe but you’re not and neither am I. We have to go.”

“B-but what if he comes looking for me?”

Aron looked the boy in the eyes. “We’ll come back, I promise. But now we have to go. Mingyu… I’ll get word to him somehow, ok? We have to go, Minghao.”

The Chinese boy nodded slowly, taking Joshua’s hand. They plunged even further into darkness until they were trailing after Aron based on pure scent alone. Soon they no longer passed any rooms and brick and mortar gave way to plain dirt. After what felt like hours, they burst into light.

They had exited at the base of a small slope deep in the forest, and trees surrounded them on all four sides. High above, what little sky they could see was already turning orange.

“Come on,” Aron said, striding forward. “We have to get to the cabin before sundown.”

They walked on in silence; Minghao gripping onto Joshua’s fingers like it was a lifeline. “Shua, what’s going to happen to us?” Minghao asked, voice small.

“I don’t know Hao,” Joshua replied, trying to sound brave, “But we’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's so short, but don't worry there's more coming real soon. I'm on break now so~


	13. Protect The Pack [Part II]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: blood, violence and minor gore ahead**

**_“ATTENTION ABOC-I. ATTENTION ABOC-I. YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF OURS AND WE INTEND TO TAKE HIM BACK. SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARED TO BE ATTACKED. SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARED TO BE ATTACKED.”_ **

 

The walls shook, bringing down debris and the stairs groaned. The announcement is repeated again, blasting down the halls and – somehow – through the PA system. It made Jeonghan pause mid-run. A sudden, sinking realization settled into his bones. Completely abandoning his earlier intention of finding his mates, Jeonghan ran in the opposite direction, back to the alpha dorms, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

He reached the room only to realize that he was not the only one who had figured it out. Taehyung stood staring at him from his brother’s bedside, trembling slightly, but still protective over Ren’s prone body. Jeonghan stared back.

“It's me isn't it,” Taehyung said, face pale, “They're looking for me.”

Jeonghan shook his head. "I'm sorry Taehyung, but they’re just using you as an excuse. They've wanted to do this all along; now they can pretend they have a reason.”

“But it’s still my fault. If I didn’t stay, they wouldn’t be here–“

Jeonghan crossed the room in two large strides, hands immediately reaching up to the other boy’s shoulder. He gives him a little shake. “Listen to me Taehyung, I need you to wake Minki up and run.”

“R-run? Where? How?” They looked back at Ren, who was slowly waking up. “He’s still sick.”

A large explosion shook the room and Ren shot up suddenly, eyes wild. His eyes found his twin’s immediately. There was unadulterated fear in them – a certain vulnerability that he hadn’t shown Jeonghan in a long time. The older boy stepped forward, kneeling in front of his brother.

“Minki yah. Minki, I need you to wake up and bring Taehyung to the cabin.” Jeonghan kept his voice firm, noting how the boy didn’t even react to the different name. “Taehyung will take care of you. I just need you to remember how to get there. You know, don’t you?”

“Is it the place we all used to go to when we were younger, with the lake and the big trees?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

Ren nodded slowly. “Do we have to take the tunnels?”

“Yes, the tunnels and _only_ the tunnels, Minki. The forest path might not be safe right now.” All three of them flinched as another, softer blow, hit the exterior building.

“Okay, I know how to get there.”

“Good,” Jeonghan smiled. “I have to find Minhyun and Yebin. You guys go ahead first.”

Jeonghan moved to go but Ren grabbed onto his hand. “Hyung.”

That single word almost broke him. It had been so long since Ren last called him that. Jeonghan turned back to his twin, something like guilt building in his chest. His strong alpha brother looked so small and fragile in that moment. “Yes?” he asked.

“Don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

They shared a brief look. Then Jeonghan was out the door and into chaos again.

 

Seungcheol grew up with absent parents.

That was about as tragic as his childhood went. It was nothing compared to what Jeonghan or any of his uncle’s adoptive children had faced. He knew he should be grateful, and he was. Growing up he was never lonely despite being an only child. Before Jeonghan there was Jonghyun, who went into the woods to catch bugs and swim in the creek with him. And before Jonghyun, there had always been his older cousin, who’d place him on his shoulders and let him pick the apples from the trees.

What his parents lacked in affection they made up with toys, and later on, money. He attended his lessons like an obedient son but was never extremely stellar. He did sports but for recreation. Even when he was sent to live with his uncle to learn the ropes of the family business, he didn’t take the jobs as seriously as Dongho or Nayoung or any of the others did. Never needed to.

He was “the lucky one” and therein laid the problem.

While the others truly, desperately believed in the cause, he was simply along for the ride. He was there because his parents wanted him to be, and later on, because Jeonghan was his mate who became more invested in the cause than he had ever been.

So, even as the world shook around him and screams filled the air, Seungcheol only had one thought: to keep his mates safe. Joshua was in the care of someone he trusted – all he needed now was to find Jeonghan. Then he would be fine. Everything else came secondary.

He kept himself small as he inched nearer to the front courtyard where all the remaining occupants of the school had been gathered. A quick scan showed that none of his family was amongst them. They were all teary-eyed and dusty, and the stench of fear reeked in the air. Alphas crouched over their mates protectively but they looked puny in comparison to the soldiers currently present. Men in black marched around with semi-automatics and balaclavas on, making it impossible to tell one from the other. They were big and muscular, with arms like tree trunks, and a quick sniff confirmed them to be alphas.

Seungcheol made sure to tone his own scent down. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight against all of them.

It took him a while to figure out what they were doing. The students were split into two groups – omegas and non-omegas. From amongst the omegas, a reedy man in a white lab coat checked their faces against a clipboard, weeding out the visiting omegas delinquents whom ABOC-I had promised to take care of and protect until the end of the school year.

The shrill scream cut through his heart as Junhui’s omega was wrenched away from him, thrown into the back of a van already overflowing with the sweaty faces of frightened omegas.

“Junhui!” the omega screamed, nails like claws, tearing at the sleeves of the humongous man who currently had a hold of him, “Don’t let them take me Junnie! JUN-NIE! _HYUNG!_ ”

“HANSOL!” Junhui yelled back, “ _HANSOL!”_

The struggle is ugly and bloody – Seungcheol already knew how it would go.

He moved away just as the shots rang out and Jieqiong’s strangled cry pierced through the air. He needed to keep moving. He needed to find Jeonghan.

Maybe it hadn’t registered with him yet that he was a part of a bigger picture like Jeonghan said. Maybe he didn’t want to be part of the bigger picture.

As he saw it, Jonghyun would always have things under control. And if not Jonghyun, then Dongho, then Minhyun. Not him. Not so soon. Maybe not ever. In Seungcheol’s mind, as long as his two mates were safe in his arms, they could leave the chaos of his uncle’s world behind and nothing else would matter. There would always be Minki, Nayoung, hell even _Jihoon,_ who would be better at dealing with all this than him.

Because he was the “lucky one” and the cause was never as real to him as it was to the others.

“Hey! I found a beta!” Seungcheol’s head snapped up at the voice and there he was, Jeonghan, captive but relatively unhurt, kicking angrily in a big man’s grip. The man grinned luridly, making his giant nose flatten into the ugliest triangle Seungcheol had ever seen.

Seungcheol wanted to break it.

Thankfully he had enough sense not to call out to the beta just yet. That could give his location away. 

“That isn’t any ordinary beta,” another man said, his smirk growing unbelievably wide. The tail-end of a dragon tattoo peeked out from beneath his rolled up sleeves. “It’s one of Gwag’s talented sons.”

Dragon Tattoo spat on Jeonghan and it took everything in Seungcheol not to get up and put a fist straight through his face.

“Bring him to the fountains with the rest. Shin-ssi will be happy to have another one to mess with.”

Seungcheol grew alarmed. Who else had been caught? Minhyun? Yebin? Nayoung? _Uncle?_

Fat Nose grinned and saluted, dragging Jeonghan across the courtyard away from the other crying students. There was no way Seungcheol could follow but he knew what fountains Dragon Tattoo had been talking about, and if he was going to save Jeonghan and whoever else they'd captured, he was going to need reinforcements.

With a quick glance around, Seungcheol sprinted back into the school.

Like all of his uncle’s children, Seungcheol had also been trained on how to aim a gun, engage in hand-to-hand combat, build bombs and other fun things. He was too far away from the armoury to be properly equipped and seeing what he was up against, the men had probably already found it and had guards stationed as a precaution. But something told him...

He knocked at the stone walls of the school's corridors carefully, wary of his surroundings. Most of the soldiers had cleared out the school, centralized around the crowd outside but he was sure there were still guards around searching for stragglers. A hollow beat made him stop.

Behind a low panel that easily gave way with a little jiggling, someone had hidden three grenade bombs and a handgun. Seungcheol found more of such goodies on his way to the fountains and he was thankful for once for Nayoung’s paranoid ways (because there was no doubt about who it could’ve been) and her obsessive need to be prepared for all worst-case scenarios.

He collected two more grenades along the way, another semi-automatic with extra ammo, and a hand knife which he hid in his left shoe. There had been a slim rifle but it was too heavy to take and Seungcheol had always fared better with close-range weapons anyway. He put the tiles hiding it back in place and memorized its location just in case.

It seemed Fat Nose and Jeonghan had just arrived when he reached the fountains.

Seungcheol gasped as Jeonghan did.

On her knees, hands and feet bound, was a sobbing Nayoung, hair matted with what looked like dirt and blood. A huge chunk of her locks was splayed across the ground and a long, bloody gash run down her leg. But what she had gotten was pretty mild.

Not a metre from her, in the meaty fists of a big, hulking man, was Jonghyun. Or what _looked_ like Jonghyun.

The boy was practically shirtless, the whip by the man's feet having ripped his school uniform to shreds, and what was left of the fabric clung to his body purely from the sticky sweat and blood. Ugly, red slashes marred his body, revealing tender, pulsing flesh beneath skin and one of his legs was mangled, twisted in an unnatural direction. His eyes were swollen shut with the punches his face had taken and blood dripped down the side of this forehead.

Jonghyun didn't look like he could take any more hits but–

“STOP IT!” Nayoung screamed as another fist went flying into her brother's stomach, “STOP HURTING HIM!”

The man chuckled, shaking out his hand like the punch had hurt _him,_ “Awww, but your dear brother here doesn't want to tell me what I want to know.”

“J-Jonghyun _please,”_ Nayoung sobbed. “Oppa!” But Jonghyun stayed mum. Seungcheol wasn’t sure if the other alpha was even conscious at this point. He flattened himself against the wall he was hiding behind as if it could physically stop him from going out there and hurting everyone who had hurt his pack.

“Boss!” Fat Nose greeted, stopping the man’s next hit, “I found another one!”

The man – who must be Shin – dropped Jonghyun carelessly and turned his gaze on Jeonghan. “Oh, it’s a pretty one.”

“A beta,” Fat Nose added unnecessarily.

“Doesn’t matter, a Gwag son is a bastard son, no matter their type. Bring him over.” Shin ran a slow finger down his jaw and without warning, gave him a harsh slap.

“What the _fuck!”_ Jeonghan snarled, kicking hard and Seungcheol would’ve gone up and hurt the guy already if it didn't mean risking his location.

“Jeonghan don’t,” Nayoung warned, and she flinched when Shin laid a heavy hand on her head, patting it mockingly. (Nayoung _never_ flinches.)

“Yes, listen to the girl, beta. She’s seen what I can do.” Shin cocked his head to where Jonghyun laid broken on the ground. “I’m sure you can see for yourself.”

Shin grinned, circling back to stand in front of Jeonghan. “You see, I know your brother here knows where your father hides his laboratories but he’s refusing to tell me. He seems pretty insistent on taking the secret to his grave.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened, flitting to Jonghyun's prone body.

“Now I've heard about how it works with the seven of you. It’s actually really clever. Each of you only know one piece of information that the others don’t.” Shin turned back to Nayoung, pulling her hair. “That way, I need to find all of you if I want to know everything. Am I right?”

“ _Don't_ touch her,” Jeonghan growled lowly.

Shin’s grip only tightened, making Nayoung whimper. “Am I right, _Jeonghan_?”

Jeonghan was startled enough to nod. Shin let go of Nayoung’s hair. He smirked. “If you were wondering how I know your names, don’t even bother. There are a lot more things I know about you all. Just like how I know if one of you were to, say, _die,_ then the information they hold will be passed through mind-links to the next oldest pack member in the vicinity which is you, isn’t it beta?”

Jeonghan scowled. “We've all scattered. You won’t get all the information you want.”

“Yes, you might be right.” Shin agreed diplomatically. “But I only really need his, this girl’s and the other one’s – Minhyun’s. I have my men searching for him already.”

Seungcheol paled when he realized. Jeonghan did too. Jonghyun knew the location of father’s laboratories, Minhyun knew the specific computer which would have access to all the research files and its copies and Nayoung had the codes to erase them all.

They were planning on destroying all of Veritum Labs research. Except–

“So you see Jeonghan, you’re pretty disposable in the scheme of things.” Shin kicked Jonghyun and the limp body offered no resistance. “Once I get rid of this one, you’ll be quick work and then this girl will have two of the three things I want to know.”

“I won’t say a _thing,_ ” Nayoung grimaced. Shin chuckled. He placed a hand on her cheek. "There’s more than one way to get information out of _you_ , girl.” His hand wandered down her front and that was when Jeonghan snapped. He threw his head back, hitting Fat Nose in the face and breaking from his grasp, launching towards Shin at breakneck speed to put a fist right through his jaw.

“DON’T. FUCKING. TOUCH HER!” Jeonghan punctuated each word with a punch, his other hand bearing down on the man’s throat, turning his whole face blue-

But then Fat Nose was clamping his fat arms around Jeonghan and the beta received a fist through the gut.

Nayoung screamed in retaliation, skull cracking sickeningly against the ground as she’s hit backwards, Jeonghan yelling, kicking, trying to break free and Seungcheol can’t take it anymore, he can’t just watch–

_BANG!_

In front of him, Shin had shot a gun into the air and someone clamped a hand down onto Seungcheol’s shoulder. In a split second, Seungcheol twirled around, pressing a knife to their throat.

“Dongho?” Seungcheol gasped. The alpha had his arms up beside him in surrender, offering no resistance. Seungcheol pulled the knife away. “Where the fuck have you been?”

Dongho frowned. _Helping move Minhyun and Yebin,_ he replied through mind-links. Seungcheol saw a glint of metal slung across his back and realized the other had taken the rifle he’d left behind.

_What about uncle?_

_With them. Jihoon’s bringing them all to the hideout. Joshua?_

_With Aron._

Dongho nodded. _We need to get those three out._

Their eyes flickered back to the scene in front of them. Something had shifted in the air. It was clear Shin wasn’t playing games anymore. If Jonghyun wouldn’t reveal what he wanted to know, he’d take his life then try to get it from Jeonghan. There was no time left to just sit and watch.

 _There’s too many of them, we can’t fight our way through._ Dongho shot him a scowl. _And you were stupid for even have_ ** _thought_** _to try._

Seungcheol growled. _They have my mate._

 _And they have my siblings_. The two alphas stared each other down. _Remember the cause, Seungcheol, or have you forgotten? I won’t have Jonghyun’s suffering go in vain just because you’re too weak to watch your mate get a little hurt._

 _Watch it,_ Seungcheol threatened.

 _Do you really want to go through this now?_ Dongho stuck his chest out, eyes glinting with a power that could only be emanating from his inner alpha. He let his scent flare just a little – not enough to attract attention but enough so that Seungcheol knew his place.

 _I’m the highest ranking alpha around here,_ it said. _You listen to **me**._

Seungcheol bowed in submission. He wasn’t happy about it, but even his primal-self knew he didn’t have a clue about what to do.

Dongho grunted, satisfied. _I’m going to higher ground to pick them off. There’s not enough rounds to take them all out so you’ll need to create a distraction._

_I have grenades, five of them._

_That should be enough._ Dongho gripped his shoulder, forcing the younger to look at him. _When I give you the mark, throw those grenades and **go.** Take whoever’s left and **go**._

_When will I know what’s the mark?_

Dongho’s face was grim. _You’ll know._

Then Seungcheol was left alone in the shadows once again.

 

“If I was a more impatient man I'd have already killed him.” Shin grinned, crouching in front of Jonghyun. “But as it is, I find it more fun letting him bleed to death while he watches me torture his two precious siblings right in front of his eyes.” Shin held out his gun and put a bullet through Jonghyun’s thigh. He put three more, in a row, down Jonghyun’s arms – _bang bang bang_ – before anyone knew what was going on. “This is to speed up the process.”

“NO please!” Nayoung sobbed, crawling forward, trying to get to her brother, “ _Please_ stop it!” Shin struck her back with the butt of his gun, another red bruise blooming on her cheek.

Jeonghan fought against his reins but it was no use.

“The thing is, _why_?” Shin cocked his head like he was genuinely curious. “Why would all of you risk your lives for something that doesn't even concern you?”

Jeonghan growled, kicking his legs. “ _Because–”_

“Because we’re not freaks like you.”

All eyes shot to Jonghyun.

“Oh ho, he’s alive!” Shin clapped gleefully. “I thought I hit you hard enough that you were brain dead at least.”

The alpha was grunting heavily, struggling to sit up, but there was a glint in his eyes that Seungcheol feared. He knew the older was going to do something heroic, and stupid. _Jonghyun, don’t._

“We believe that omegas are the same,” Jonghyun continued on, “That alphas are no better than the other two types, that _assholes_ like you don't deserve the privileges you get.”

“Jonghyun,” Jeonghan warned, “Shut up.”

Shin was almost thoughtful. “So what you want is… equality?”

“It’s what everyone deserves.”

The man’s smile dropped. “Not everyone will be happy with that.”

“Fuck them.”

“ _Jonghyun shut up!_ ”

Does he have a death wish? Seungcheol couldn’t breathe. _Jonghyun what are you doing?_

“You should listen to the beta, boy, you’re making me angry.”

“It’s a new age!” Jonghyun cried, and even broken and bruised, he looked regal saying those words. “And as long as one of us persists, tell that scum Hyunsuk that he will _never_ win this.”

Shin slapped him so hard the air hummed with the vibration.

Both Jeonghan and Nayoung cried out in protest but the hit only made Jonghyun braver, sit up straighter as he grinned through bloodied teeth. “Types mean _nothing._ Just a phenotypic difference and centuries of prejudice that accustomed us to believe they did. Well, we’ve done it. We’ve proven that it’s nothing but a matter of mindsets! Nothing special about alphas!"

“JONGHYUN–!”

The bullet to his gut was expected. Jonghyun coughed and blood came spewing out.

“You’re the same as me boy,” Shin's face was wild, “We're both alphas.”

There was red everywhere, Jonghyun’s wheezing, grunting heavily – Seungcheol was pretty sure one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung – and yet he managed to gasp, “I am _nothing_ like you.”

“You little piece of _SHI–”_

 ** _Protect the pack._** It rung in his ears so loudly Jonghyun must be focussing all his energy on those three words when suddenly a bullet was being shot through his heart and it was gone. The once comforting presence of Jonghyun in his mind was dead.

“Find Minhyun,” Shin started but he didn’t get to finish. A bullet lodged itself in his throat. Blood spurt from the gaping wound. For a second, time stood still.

 _NOW,_ ringing loud and clear and that was it.

That was the mark.

There was no time to lose. Seungcheol didn’t think – he just went. _Pin, aim, launch. Pin, aim, launch._ He threw all his grenades, aiming far, praying Jeonghan and Nayoung were fast enough to duck from the shrapnel. He merely wanted to create a distraction but amidst all the dust and smoke, there was no telling what might happen. Bullets – Dongho’s bullets – continued to rain down from above and Seungcheol could only hope the older could tell them apart in all the confusion.

_Protect the pack._

He honed in on Jeonghan.

Unfortunately, Fat Nose still had a tight grip on his mate so Seungcheol pulled out one of his guns, shot three times and grabbed the beta. Then he went for Nayoung, who was sobbing over Jonghyun’s dead body.

He dragged the girl from the corpse and there were suddenly shouts coming from behind, men from the courtyard coming to check on the commotion–

She dug her teeth into his wrist but Seungcheol didn’t even feel it.

_Protect the pack protect the pack protect the pack._

The enemy started returning fire, and there were more explosions, though he wasn’t sure if it was Dongho’s doing or the enemy launching grenades just to create further confusion.

He shoved the extra gun into Jeonghan’s hand, hoping the beta could still function, then he tossed Nayoung over his shoulder, the girl all the while screaming at him to let go. Seungcheol shoved his school tie into her mouth to shut her up. They couldn’t afford to get caught. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. Bullets skimmed at his feet but he avoided them easily. Behind him, Jeonghan was keeping pace, answering fire.

 _Protect the pack_. This was bigger than him, bigger than just his two mates. This was his family. Seungcheol grit his teeth. _I will Jonghyun, I promise._

“ _OPPA!!!”_ Nayoung’s muffled cries reverberated down to his very bone, desperate and sad and hysteric, _“JONGHYUN OPPA!”_

He would take it to the grave if he had to.

 

 

 

It started with a knock on the door. 

“Seungcheol,” Father blinked, surprised, “What are you doing here?”

The young Seungcheol looked up at his uncle sheepishly, pulling his hand back from when he had just knocked on the wood. “Uh… I just wanted to make sure Jeonghan’s doing okay?”

He peeked around the older man’s legs unabashed, looking for his new-found mate. “Where is he? Can  I see him?”

“Do your parents know–”

A door slammed from somewhere upstairs and Jeonghan came running down the hallway, smile as wide as the sun. “Cheollie!” the little boy cried. “You’re here!”

“When he shouldn’t be.” His uncle raised a disapproving brow but he ignored it, racing into Jeonghan’s arms. They fell to the floor giggling. “Choi Seungcheol…”

Seungcheol scrambled to his feet, bowing his head. “I’m sorry uncle. I was just worried… Mommy always said I have to take good care of my mate when I find them and it’s been _four hours!”_

To be fair, Seungcheol did look appropriately remorseful, at least for the one minute he was grousing with his uncle but then Jeonghan made a funny face and then they were back to being an adorable, giggly mess and the older man couldn’t find it in himself to be mad for long.

“I’m still going to have to call your parents.”

“Ah, but _uncle-!”_

“Aww dad, come on let them have their fun.” It was Seungcheol’s older cousin and his uncle’s first and only born, and the little boy ran into the omega’s arms, demanding for a spin.

“You’re getting too big for this Seungcheollie,” the teenager complained, but Seungcheol only laughed saying, “You can do it hyung! I believe in you!”

He did a successful spin and then Jeonghan was demanding for one too and then Minki and Jonghyun were both racing down the stairs, wondering what the fuss was about.

Anyone could have felt it; the happiness in the air. There were only six of them then, a family of many parts, but a family nonetheless.

The old man looked fondly at his four sons – one born, three adopted – and his dearest nephew Seungcheol. He believed that it would all work out. “Alright, I guess I can call your parents later.”

“Yayyy!” The two mates cheered, and the others followed along too though they didn’t exactly know what they were celebrating.

“Why don’t we take a picture?” the omega said, and the other kids cheered for that too, because who doesn’t like pictures. Uncle’s first son loved photography, amongst other things, and he scrambled to get his camera when his father said, “Why not?”

They must’ve taken dozens that day, all of laughing faces and silly poses. But Seungcheol’s most favourite one, the most important one, was of him and Jeonghan wrapped in a tight hug; Jeonghan too thin and Seungcheol chubby-faced, but happy.

He kept that photo close with him as he grew up; even when the days became less bright and his cousin had to move away. He wasn’t sure where the other photos were now – maybe Aron still had them.

But it was that photo that marked the beginning of Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and that very photo that Joshua had picked up unknowingly from Seungcheol’s table.

Wait– _Aron?_

 

Joshua woke up in a damp room, blanketed in darkness, and Aron watching him curiously. 

“You’re him,” Joshua gasped, blinking awake, “You’re the principal’s biological son! Seungcheol’s cousin!”

Aron smiled sheepishly. “You finally figured it out, huh? Yeah, I am. And sorry if it seemed like I was staring. You were talking in your sleep.”

“I-I was remembering something…” Joshua looked up slowly. “About you, and Jeonghan and Cheol. You took their picture, when they first met.”

“I remember that.” Aron smiled fondly. “Jeonghan wouldn’t go anywhere unless Minki was with him those first few hours, you know? But then Seungcheol snuck to our place when his parents weren’t looking and he suddenly became a different person. It really helped, that first night. I think Seungcheol made him feel safe.”

A comfortable silence sunk around them, punctuated only by Minghao’s soft snores. Outside the last rays of light were dying out, the purple sky bruising to a blue. They would have to move to the airport soon. Joshua swallowed the threatening fear that no one else had made it.

“Why did you hide it?” Joshua questioned to keep his mind off things, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Aron chuckled, short and stiff. “Why did your parents hide _you_? It’s the same all omegas, Jisoo. No matter how much our parents love us, they’ll always be a little ashamed of us.”

“My parents wanted to protect me…”

“And mine did too.” There was a bitterness in Aron’s tone, laced with hopeless resignation. “But Father also wanted to be able to reveal me to the public one day, so that I could stand by his side and no one would try to attack us for it.”

“That’s why he’s doing all this. Veritum Labs, the research. All for you.”

Aron smiled sadly. “And I think that’s what your parents had been trying to do for you too. Except–”

“They were stopped.” Joshua gritted his teeth. “By someone close to them, who they trusted.”

“I just don’t know whether it’s even worth it.”

“For all the lives that have already been lost, it has to be.”

Before Aron could respond there was a loud shuffling just outside the cabin they were hiding in and Minghao shot up from his sleep. The youngest omega started to whimper in fear, and Joshua shushed him quietly.

 _Stay here,_ Aron commanded. Joshua nodded, holding Minghao close. The teacher crept towards the door, picking up a hefty wooden stick as he went.

 _Hello? Joshua? Nayoung?_ another voice pierced through their mind-links and Aron and Joshua shared a look, _Is anyone there? It’s me, Ren._

Aron pulled the door open and sure enough, Ren was struggling up the steps, a frightened-looking omega in tow.

“Hyung?” Ren said when he saw Aron’s form, blinking in shock.

“Joshua’s inside.”

Ren pushed past the older man and the two embraced tightly inside, Joshua thankful that Aron, Minghao and himself weren’t the only ones who survived the attacks. But when no one else but the omega Taehyung followed in after Ren, dread filled his gut once again.

“What about…”

He didn’t have to finish the thought. Ren already knew. “Han went back to Minhyun and Yebin. I don’t know about Seungcheol or the others. But I’m sure they’ll be fine, Shua. They’re strong, and smart.”

He was less comforted than he should be. Joshua tried for a smile. “I hope you’re right.”

“It’ll be okay.” The sun finally went down and that was when all three felt it – an overwhelming sense that those previous words uttered were completely off the mark; black and cold and ugly. But there was nothing they could do.

“Let’s get to the plane,” Aron said instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you... i'm not a psycho... and also... that i have not abandoned this fic.... its just taking so freaking long...


End file.
